I guess it's just that time
by Wiggs Magee
Summary: Tali  has been feeling under pressure and is pushing Shepard away as a result, and towards a certain someone else.
1. Chapter 1

*Hope you enjoy

Comment, rate, review

I'm just going to ignore the looming Reaper threat for now, just focusing on Tali, Shepard and someone else that I won't mention now*

John Shepard-

Paragon-

Lion of Elysium-

Spacer-

Alenko Died on Virmire-

Wrex is Alive-

Saved Council-

No romance during ME1-

Romanced Tali during ME2-

All squad members survived-

Destroyed Collector base-

Negotiations between Geth and Quarians for Rannoch have begun-

This story takes place 17 weeks after the events of ME2-

* * *

''Tali'Zorah commander Shepard has asked for your assistant up in his cabin, he said something about 'mood candles.'' came the disembodied voice of EDI floating through the engineering bay.

Tali shook her head and gave an amused sigh at her fiancé attempts of spicing up their already developing love life, because of the many weeks of exposing herself to Shepard and his cabin's environment she can remove her suit for a continuous day and not feel a thing, of course outside the ship such a thing would be suicide it still made her feel almost giddy that she was able to share herself with John and able to give back a give a small amount that he has sacrificed for the galaxy.

''Tell the Commander I will be with him shortly .''she said into the air finishing off the last few engine output modifications she was working on.

''I didn't know 'mood candles' meant getting it on.'' came the expected remark from Donnelly.

''Donnelly, your just jealous you can't get any 'mood candles'' came the retort from Gabby giving a sharp elbow nudge to the Scottish mans ribs.

''Aye I can it's just that I don't want to break the hearts of so many fan girls.'' he said.

''Name two of them?'' Gabby asked dryly.

''Aaahh, Sarah and… Sarah number 2?'' he asked shrugging his shoulders.

Tali gave a shake of her head and left the engine room and the bickering crew members behind her as she turn to go to the elevator.

She pressed the button to call it down and for the millionth time cursed its slowness, especially when her and Shepard were awaiting to 'do business in his cabin' Tali felt childish when even the mention of their intimacy brought a blush to her cheeks and instinctively brought her hand to her mouth piece.

''Hello quarian.'' came a resonating boom from beside her.

Tali head snapped up and she jumped alittle eliciting a deep chuckle from Grunt. ''Oh Grunt I didn't see you there.'' she responded trying to keep the anxiety from her voice, she always got nervous around the krogan especially when before he was inducted into clan Urdnot he had a particular violent episode on engineering.

''No doubt you had your mind on…. Other things.'' he said his lizard like mouth tilting upwards into a smile.

''What is that supposed to mean?'' she responded folding her arms across her chest.

The krogan gave a long sniff. ''I can smell your scent, you're getting ready for mating, every time you think of Shepard you raise your hand to your head.''

Tali slanted her eyes and gave Grunt an accusing look who seemed not to notice. ''You know for a apparent mindless killing machine you're very perceptive.''

He leaned down so his large face was inches away from her visor.'' Yeah and I've lost count of the people who have died because they made that same assumption.''

At that remark Tali's back straightened and she instinctively took a step away.

Grunt have another deep laugh. ''Don't worry quarian you're my battle-masters mate I wouldn't touch you, oh yeah the main thing is that whenever you go to his cabin or your near Shepard you stick your chest out and sway your hips.''

Tali was shocked at hearing this. ''R-really? For how long?''

He gave a shrug. ''Since you got on the ship, you also flutter your eyes whenever anyone mentions his name.''

At the final remark he turned around and stomped towards the port cargo.

''Grunt what about the elevator?''

'' I never wanted to use it.'' he laughed before the shutting doors cut him off.

Tali shook her head and then turned her attention to her posture- now that she looked at she could see that her chest was raised slightly - _Oh Keelah has it really been that obvious how I thought about him? No wonder everyone kept hinting at it ,even on the original Normandy. _She scolded herself that she wouldn't act like some skin flashing school girl but soon realised as soon as her thoughts turned to other things her chest puffed out again.

When the doors slid open and as she stepped into the elevator she just wished that for once they would hurry up and bring her closer to her love.

* * *

…_Aboard the SR1 during the hunt for Saren…_

Tali had just finished scanning through the Normandy's engine output and even after being aboard the ship for a few weeks she was still amazed at how advanced the ship was for such a recent space faring species.

She stepped into the hangar bay and was turning towards the elevator when Garrus walked up beside her - she and Garrus certainly weren't the most compatible people but they both got on well enough during missions and Tali respected the fact that he was one of the few C-sec she had come across who hadn't instantly treated her like a criminal.

''Hi Tali.'' nodded Garrus.

''Hello.'' she responded cheerily.

''So Tali what do you think of the Commander?'' he asked innocently.

''What? Oh! You mean Shepard? He-he seems like an open minded person with a sound grasp of leadership.'' Tali gibbered out frustrated at her lack of control.

Garrus clearly didn't miss this sign as his eyes suddenly flickered with humour and he gave a small chuckle.

''Well if I wanted to know that I would have read his military profile, what do you think of **him**?'' he pushed.

''Oh- Y-you mean what's his character like? Well he seems very nice, and quite funny and he is really handso-''

''He's what?'' Garrus shot clearly interested in how this conversation was turning out.

''Erm… He's… HANDY! Yes he is handy, like around the engine room and such.'' she assured.

Garrus simply leaned back and looked as if he clearly didn't buy it.

''So what do you think of him?'' she asked quickly trying to change the subject.

Garrus simply ignored the question and responded with one of his own. ''you like him don't you?''

''What? Of course not, I mean , well.'' she mumbled tripping over her words as her hands suddenly started to wring each other in discomfort. ''I wouldn't say like its just.'' she let out a deep sigh.

''That obvious?'' she sighed hanging her head and thanking her visor that Garrus couldn't see her blushing face.

He nodded before continuing ''yeah it is, so why don't you ask him if he feels the same?''

Tali's head snapped up and she gave him a look as if he just asked the stupidest question in the galaxy. ''Because he wouldn't. he- he is _COMMANDER SHEPARD_ the hero of Elysium one of the most prestigious humans alive, and I'm just some quarian girl who happens to be good at engines.'' her eyes watering as she shot down her own fantasised hopes.

Garrus shook his head and a hard glint came into his eyes. ''Does Shepard seem like the kinda guy who would care bout titles?''

''Well no. But there are so many better more practical choices like Liara, or Ashley -because we can all see she is in love with him - I mean I'm trapped in my suit it would just be selfish and one sided if I was with him.'' she mumbled.

Garrus gave a long sigh. ''Listen Tali I ain't gunna tell Shepard anything till your ready but you seriously gotta stop thinking so low of yourself there's a brilliant person under there, course not as brilliant as me but eh not many people can boast to such a feat.'' he said with a large smirk.

Tali gave a small giggle. ''Thanks Garrus, and yeah thanks for the talk.'' she honestly said.

''No problem.'' he said before wandering off to his post by the Mako.

''Garrus? What about the elevator?'' Tali asked.

Garrus simply waved backwards before clambering underneath the APC. ''I never needed it my break isn't for another hour.

Tali unable to find the right words simply nodded and stepped into the elevator. Her previously dour mood was lifted by the talk and she was hopeful to the future, although she doubted she could think of what to say just yet: and maybe Shepard would be in the mess hall, one good thing about the visor was that no one else could where exactly her eyes were looking. A small quite giggle echoed through the elevator.

* * *

''You sure your not?'' questioned Chakwas sceptical

''Positive.'' replied Shepard.

''Because my degree in human sociology says otherwise.''

Shepard shrugged and leaned back. ''I can say in all honesty that me and Tali are 'just friends'' he said shrugging his shoulders.

Chakwas raised an eyebrow.'' So how you've gone to such length to ensure we have high quality sterilised paste tubes for Dextro amino species.''

''Well.'' Shepard said.

Chakwas quickly cut him off. ''Or how you almost had a heart attack when Tali took a hit on Feros and you carried her to the sick bay?''

''Well that's just-''

''OR how on her birthday you bought her that imported quarian suit veil that the receipt you 'tried' to hide said it cost 2,500 credits.''

''What are you getting at here doctor.'' asked Shepard all ready realising the words that would come out of Chakwas's mouth.

''You like her don't you?'' she asked leaning forward.

''I'm leaving.'' he stated and stood up and walked towards the door.

''Its nothing to be embarrassed at commander.''

''Goodbye doctor.'' hastening his steps.

''I'm sure she likes you as well.''

''What? No- never mind I'll see you at mess break.'' he said before the doors slid shut behind him.

Shepard shook himself. It was silly he couldn't be interested in her , he was on a mission that threatened everything in the galaxy he didn't have time for intimacy. Though he must admit Chakwas did bring to light several facts that Shepard himself couldn't quite explain.

_Why had he done such things for her?_ She was certainly a nice person, selfless and hard working and had a better sense of humour than most people on the ship and although he was hesitant to admit it she did have a very striking figure perfectly emphasised by the tight clothing of her environment suit with her hips and -

Shepard suddenly collided with someone walking out the elevator and sent them tumbling to the ground, with a almost pre natural swiftness Shepard shot out an arm and rapped it around the slim waist of Tali before she hit the floor.

The two were momentarily speechless at the sudden change of events and simply stared into each others eyes. Then slowly without him even knowing Shepard's hand slowly squeezed Tali's side with Tali similarly unaware started to run her hand up Shepard's forearm.

Simultaneously they both realised there position and quickly separated , and both averted their gaze away from each other.

''Sorry about that Tali.''

''No Shepard it was.. My fault.''

''You going for lunch?''

''Erm no, wait I mean yes! Yes I am going for lunch wanna have it together.. Lunch I mean!'' Tali shot out trying to stop the words from exiting her mouth before she embarrassed herself further.''

''Ok then lets go.'' said Shepard motioning for Tali to go first.

When the women went past Shepard inwardly slapped himself. _look at what you have done! I bet she think's your some weird pervert now oh Jesus now there is definitely no way she is going to interested in you._

As Tali walked past Shepard she swore it felt like her face was on fire _Oh Keelah you silly girl, how can you not control your hands? I bet he thinks your some street whore, why did I have to go and ruin my chances!_

_

* * *

_

*Abit short I know but its just an introduction chapter - I did not know if the Mako is classed as an APC or a tank so sorry if I was wrong

Comment, Rate, Review

And Happy Holidays and a Happy new year*


	2. Chapter 2

_*I've got several comments about how the characters shown in my first Chapter are out of place and wrong-_

_Mainly with Grunts scene and how he was shown as too smart and perceptive even though in ME2 he was just a wall of muscle and that it suited Wrex more - Well I did this because during ME2 Grunt was only technically a couple weeks old so of course even with Okeers imprinting he isn't going to be that smart, I've tried to show that he's developed and grown underneath Shepard more than he would have with a Krogan battle masters- As with the others that is probably because of my interpretation of them or because I just got sloppy if it's the latter I apologise,*_

Shepard was reclining in his chair lazily spinning around as he reflected the days events: Miranda seemed to have warmed the non-human crew and was starting to socialise with people during food breaks which was a large improvement, Thane unfortunately is starting to show the outward symptoms of Kepral syndrome and his performance is slightly dropping - while it would still be another couple months before he became a liability to the team the assassin had recently become sullen and closed despite various crew members attempts of support.

His musings were interrupted when the soft hush of his doors opening followed by a small humming sound as his installed steriliser cleaned the recently entered person.

The familiar sound of padded feet came across his cabin and Shepard suddenly had an evil idea, quickly sagging down and closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep Shepard waited with baited breath.

* * *

Tali slowly walked into Shepard cabin and came up behind the slumbering form of her lover _aaww he's had a long day_ she told herself and gave a small giggle, she walked up behind his chair and slowly placed a loving hand on his shoulder.

So suddenly she didn't even register it until Shepard was up on his feet, he turn around and he gave bellowing** BOO!**

Tali gave a yelp of fright and fell backwards onto the bed in front of the laughing Shepard.

''John- John that was not funny!'' she scolded catching her breath.

Shepard gave another laugh before wiping away an errant tear. ''I think otherwise.''

Tali sat up and crossed her arms and looked away ''Bosh'tet''

Shepard gave a small smirk and sat down next to Tali and put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

''C'mon you know I'm only joking.''

''Still its not funny to scare me.'' she corrected.

''Well the look on your face begs to differ.'' he joked.

''What would you know? You can't even see it.'' she pointed out

Shepard squeezed her shoulder encouragingly. ''I can still see you underneath there ''

She gave him a sceptical look. ''Really? So what kind of face am I pulling?''

Shepard cocked his eyebrow. ''Well, I can see two eyes there, and possibly a nose.'' his serious face turned into one of humour.

Tali couldn't help but laugh along her previous annoyance forgotten. ''Wow, John how very observant of you.'' she mocked.

He rubbed his knuckle against his chest and gave a smug glance at Tali. ''I know its just one of my many, many unique talents.''

Tali leaned towards him and whispered into his ear. ''Trust me I've seen many of your unique talents put into action.''

Shepard gasped. ''Tali whenever did you become such a charlatan?''

''About the same time I started dating you.'' she grinned.

He gave a small chuckle. ''Heh fair enough, well I thinks its time we turned in for the night, got to get up early for the council.''

She gave a small sigh. ''Do we have to see those fools?''

Shepard sympathised for her and gave another encouraging hug. ''Unfortunately yeah, after we left Cerberus there the only source of funding we have, I mean my rugged good looks aren't cheap.'' he joked.

She gave another laugh before they both sank into the comforting warmth of the mattress.

''Anyway, after the meeting I'm sure we can have a wander around the Citadel, we could go to that special café you like, sound good?''

Tali gave a small sigh. ''John, shooting rapid Varren would be good as long as I'm with you.''

''We could do that as well if you want to.'' he added.

''Maybe another time, night John.''

''Night Tali.''

* * *

''So how did the meeting go John?'' enquired Tali handing his jacket back to him.

''Jesus I think a few of my brain cells just died.'' he complained.

''That bad huh?''

''You have no idea.''

''So do you want to head back to the ship?'' asked Tali indicated the Citadel towers exit.

''I think I promised you a night out on the Citadel young lady.'' smiled Shepard.

She gave a sigh. ''I would like to, but just recently I've started feeling abit off.''

Shepard quickly stepped forward and put his hands on her sides. ''Are you alright Tali?'' he asked voice etched with concern.

''Yes I'm fine just abit ill.''

''What caused it? I mean we haven't been together in a couple days?''

''I don't know maybe something got into my suit filter.''

''Ok then, I guess we can come back here another time.''

Tali hung her head. ''Sorry John, I know you were looking forward to it.''

Shepard waved away the concern. ''No problem you're health means a hell of a lot more to me than some café anyway.''

''Are you sure you aren't disappointed?''

He gave her a comforting smile. ''not in the slightest .''

With an arm wrapped around her waist the duo strolled towards he elevator.

* * *

The pair were walking through the parks of the Citadel on their way towards the public docking area as the councillors decreed 'a private docking bay is to much a drain on resources', idiots he muttered to himself.

As the two wound their way through the many boulevards and parks they walked closely in sync, there hips swaying together and with Tali's head resting on Shepard shoulder, the perfect couple -obviously some people didn't think this.

Walking in the opposite direction was a human male, who obviously enjoyed the finer things of life as his large greasy jowls swung side to side as he hobbled, his suite straining to keep his large bulk from spilling through, a little mop of greasy hair sat uneasily on his round face, small piggish eyes sat squarely in his folds of fat, showing shade's of envy and disgust at his surroundings.

At the sight of the couple his thin lips curled into a sneer and he spat on the ground narrowly missing Tali's foot. ''disgusting'' he muttered to himself, his words almost lost in the folds of his bulging neck.

Normally the pair would ignore the comment and carry on walking but this time Tali decided to go against the norm. She tore out of Shepard's grip walked up to the man spun him around and growled threateningly at him.

''Do you mind repeating that comment?''

The man spluttered obviously thinking the lowly quarian would hide its anger and walk away like so many others had. Remembering the position they were both in and how he could easily bribe C-sec to come to his point of view. Giving a ugly smile he puffed out his flabby chest.

''Disgusting , a honest human shouldn't be with one of your sort.'' he said poking a sausage of a finger at Tali's chest. ''Though I must admit you do have certain 'assets.'' he said licking his lips and looking at Tali's legs. ''How much for an hour?'' he called out to Shepard before giving a bellowing laugh.

His laughing was cut short when a three-fingered fist swung a haymaker slamming into the mans face causing a spray of blood and a few teeth to fly out onto to lawns. The man crumpled into a ball on the floor crying and whimpering.

Shepard was to stunned at Tali's reaction that he didn't move when Tali's bent down and lifted up the mans collar. ''Listen hear you pathetic worm, if you ever do anything like that to anyone, I will personally break everyone of you're fat little fingers.'' She chose to ignore the growing stain around the mans pants as his bowls released their contents. Throwing the man down she quickly turned around and stormed down the street.

Shepard finally reacted from his shock and put an arm in front of Tali. ''Tali what the hell was that?''

Tali's head spun around and her eyes seems to burn with unnatural fire. ''What was that Shepard? Are you defending that pathetic Ken'shal?'' uttering the final curse with a mouthful of venom.

''No, Tali of course not, its just-''

She quickly cut him off. ''Its just nothing I'm not going to let that pig treat my people like that and neither should you, now lets just go back to ship.''

At that comment she brushed away his arm and left Shepard standing their dumbfounded with the sobering, whimpering form of the man who had just been the funnel for Tali's wrath.

* * *

Shepard arrived at the Normandy several minutes behind Tali when he arrived EDI informed him that Tali quickly went to engineering bay and started to furiously type into her console, Shepard asked EDI to request Ken and Gabby to leave Engineering bay because Miranda wanted their presence,

Giving it a few minutes he took the elevator down and arrived behind Tali.

''Tali? What the hell happened before?'' Shepard demanded.

Tali quickly spun around and looked ready to give him the same treatment when she deflated on herself. ''I, I don't know really.''

''Well something must have happened.''

''Its, its just that when he said that, I got so angry at him and, and I just don't know.'' She leaned against the wall and Shepard could see that she was shaking.

''It just hate it when people say such horrid things.'' she admitted.

The hard glint in Shepard's eye melted and he reached out an arm to affectionately rub her shoulder. ''Its ok Tali, I'd be lying if I said I haven't wanted to do some things to a few certain people but how are we going to convince them what kind of people the quarians are if we go for the bait?''

''I know, I'm just sick of always turning to other cheek.''

''It wouldn't be the high ground if it was easy would it?'' Shepard asked.

''I suppose not, do you think he will press charges?'' she asked

''Oh I don't doubt it but there isn't much C-sec can do, I suppose putting up with the Council has its perks.''

''Shepard, I'm sorry I know that I shouldn't have reacted that way.''

''It's ok Tali, and anyway I don't think typing away at the console is going to be any help, want to come to bed?''

She gave a quick sigh. ''Sorry but no I think a little walk around will clear my head, night John.''

''Night Tali, love you.''

_*Another chapter done, I know that you will think the park scene no way reflects Tali's personality and that is how it is meant to be I will explain why in other chapters._

_Comment, rate and review*_


	3. Chapter 3

Everything was just, there! From the small chime of the elevator arriving to the tapping of Miranda's heels on the deck ,it almost drove her to a snapping point. She gritted her teeth when Kenneth talked in that damm annoying accent and she wanted to break down and cry when Samara started talking in that better than you kind of voice.

All morning since she woke up she has felt a blurring feeling resting behind her eyes, she cursed and swore for a full five minutes when she found out that Shepard was in Illium with Garrus. _How could he leave me to sleep in? Doesn't he realise all the work I could be doing , stupid Bosh'tet doesn't even want me around him anymore it seems_.

Entering the mess hall Tali was bombarded by the array of sounds and actions that carved away at her mind, quickly brushing past a few crew members eating she ran into Legion.

''Hello Creator Tali'Zorah, we detect a high amount of stress related hormones in your system do you require aid?'' asked Legion in its usual monotone voice but now, it seemed like to most despicable thing in the world.

Looking at Legion drove an immediate wave of raw anger surging into her, from the dull surface of its breastplate and its gleaming light of its eye drove pins of anger searing into her very soul. ''Aid? Do I require DAMM AID? Erm come to think of it I would like my Dil'valo Planet back!'' screaming the curse that would make most hardened marines blush. '' How about the billions that died in the Morning War? Can you give me that aid you metallic piece of scrap!'' she raged drawing shocked looks from all over the mess room. Legion though seemed unfazed by the outburst and simply blinked its optics.

''This unit is unable to bring organic creatures back to life and we are currently un able to hand Rannoch back to the Creators, though we suggest seeking medical or physiological help from either Professor Mordin or Yeoman Chambers.'' it said neutrally.

''I bet you would 'suggest' that, you planet stealing Bosh'tet.'' she snarled before storming off leaving a score of confused looks lingering at her back.

''Nice to see the quarian has a backbone.'' said Grunt before slamming down in his chair with his dinner ''Don't see that every day.'' he added before digging into the food with relish.

Rupert gave a low whistle. ''What do you thinks up with her?'' Jerking her thumb at the direction Tali stormed out of.

''Records of organic relationship patterns suggest that lack of sexual activity or under performance can lead to extreme amounts of stress in the female partner.'' responded Legion

All of the eyes in the room turned to the Geth, varying levels and shock and humour glinted in their eyes before Grunt gave a deep booming laugh. ''From the sounds I can hear down the elevator shaft I highly doubt that.''

''Well what then?'' Questioned Gabby.

''I guess its just that time.'' laughed Kenneth earning a hard look from every female crew member in the room.

''Female menstrual cycles while causing elevated stress would not explain the behaviour of creator Tali'Zorah.'' Legions voice sprung up again.

''Oook avoiding that possible sexual harassment case from Kenneth I guess we will just have to wait for Shepard to come and calm her down.'' said Rupert ''Until then just try and avoid her, I'm sure Dr Chakwas isn't gunna be wanting to fix any broken bones today.''

* * *

''Garrus when did you start to have fans? Or become liked for that matter.'' smiled Shepard, gently pushing his friend and they moved up the walkway towards the docked Normandy.

''About the same time you become a comedian.'' he shot back.

''I do have a talent for humour don't I.'' replied Shepard making a show of blowing dust off of his knuckles.

''Shepard please we all know I'm the funny one, and the good looking one and the more talented one, and the more perfect one now that you think about it.'' smirked Garrus

''Biggest ego more like.'' Shepard muttered.

The docking door swung open and the pair made there way inside the ship.

''Shepard I-'' Garrus was quickly cut out as the pair stood in front of the quivering form of Tali.

''Oh hey Tali.'' said Shepard and made to hug her.

Tali quickly pushed him off her. ''Don't you dare 'hey Tali' me you Bosh'tet were the hell have you been?'' she screamed her arms raised in anger.

Shepard took a cautionary step backwards and he saw Garrus do the same. ''Honey we just went to get some more supplies for Rupert, he was running low.'' he said cautiously.

''And how come I wasn't invited? Are you embarrassed about me or something.'' asked Tali accusingly.

''No..'' asked Shepard hesitantly unsure as to where this anger was coming from. ''Just didn't seem worth waking you up.''

Tali placed a finger on Shepard's chest. ''I will say what is and what's not worth waking me up!''

Shepard threw his hands up in confusion. ''Jesus Tali I wasn't expecting the dam Spanish inquisition to meet me here.'' said Shepard starting to get angry at the treatment he was receiving.

The remark caused Tali's eyes to slant further in anger. ''There you go again with your damm Earth references how am I meant to know what ever this 'Spindish Ecosition' or what ever it is supposed to be? For all I know you are insulting me, are you insulting me Shepard?'' Asked Tali suspiciously.

John felt like hitting his head in frustration at the obvious stupidity Tali was showing for some unknown reason.

''Tali are you feeling alright do you want to lie down? You've been abit wound up recently?'' he asked.

Tali snorted in contempt at the concern. ''I'm fine thanks and you still haven't answered me.''

''Jesus Tali, of course I'm not insulting you.''

''And how can I be sure of this?'' she pressed

Shepard's brow furrowed in confusion before he gave a resigned sigh ''Ok Tali, its obvious something's got you wound up so until you've calmed down enough to talk sense I'll be in cabin doing a few reports.'' he said dismissively before brushing past Tali and entering the elevator.

''Don't you walk past me!'' she shouted after him but he did not even turn around and then he was out of sight, then she rounded on Garrus would had stood there the entire time not comprehending the sudden switch in personality to his normally timid friend.

''What?'' she said edgily. ''Is there a problem?''

''Erm, no, I'll, just get going, gotta do some , calibrations.'' he said before walking past her hastily .

Alone in the air lock Tali stood there, shaking with pent up rage, clenching her fists and trying to over come her burning anger, her rage was interrupted the head of Mordin poked around the corner.

''Miss Zorah may I have a word with you in lab it is crucial.'' came his usually rapid speech.

''Can't you see I'm busy?'' she snapped at him.

''Yes yes shouting at your lover very time consuming but again I urge haste it is important.'' before his head disappeared round the corner and the sound of rapid footsteps echoed away.

* * *

''What is it Mordin?'' she asked warily walking into the lab, she could see a wide assortment of vials and other apparatus strewn about table stops and the salarian in question stood hunched over a set of flasks slowly measuring of a glinting luminescent liquid.

''Oh Tali'Zorah?'' a look of mild surprise on his face. ''You actually came, I would have thought you would have declined the offer.'' he said setting down a flask.

''I can still leave you know?'' said Tali. ''So just hurry up, I can feel a headache building.

''Aaah yes that is the reason for this talk, as you may have realised your stress levels have raised increasingly recently.''

Tali was about the reply angrily when she suddenly realised that such an act did indeed prove it and she had certainly been snapping at people much more than normal and the recent confrontation to Shepard was an obvious sign for concern. ''Go on.'' she said simply.

''Since you are a member of crew and a close comrade I consider it my duty to help you in your times of need.''

''Mordin.'' Tali stopped him. ''I don't need help, I just have abit of a headache.'' but even to her the words sounded hollow.

''I highly doubt that, test results have shown you becoming increasingly resilient to Shepard so I highly doubt a headache of this severity being caused from infection.''

''So what do you suggest it is then?'' she asked sceptically.

Mordin held up a finger and for a rare moment was silent. ''Aaah that I do not know ,I theorise it may be an outside agent that has gotten into your bloodstream somehow and is affected certain brain activity but I would like to have a small sample of blood so I can run tests to see what or if anything is there that shouldn't be.''

Tali thought about it before shaking her head. ''No Mordin I don't need you doing any crazy experiments on me, Its just a headache and it will be gone in no time.''

A look of disappoint fell across his face. ''Very well its your choice of course, but I must say that no other experiments would be carried out without your explicit request.''

''The answers still no.'' she said coldly before turning around and leaving the lab.

* * *

Tali wandered around the ship aimlessly wondering what to do, should she go up and talk with Shepard or wait for him to come to her, admittedly the latter option sounded more appealing suddenly she realised how childish she was being. Soon she found herself in the in the crew deck of ship wondering who she can talk to so that she can buy some time before she has to decide what to do with Shepard, deciding to visit one of her closest friends on the ship Kasumi, found her standing outside the Port observation area where the thief resides wondering how she should enter. Her problem was sorted for her when Kasumi walked around the corner behind whistling a happy jingle and munching on a small pastry.

''What's up Tals?'' she asked innocently.

''Oh, erm hi Kasumi I was just wondering if you wanted to talk abit?'' Tali asked hesitantly.

At the question Kasumi's eyes sparked with child like glee. ''Ooooh a little girl talk I see, I've been waiting to have a little one on one with my fellow hoodie for a while.'' she said gesturing to her hood and Tali's veil.

Tali managed a small laugh in what seemed to long as she felt her tension slowing melting away in the presence of the up-beat young women. Tali had always held a fondness for Kasumi who seemed -Like Shepard- to not seem to care about a persons sex or species and treated Tali like any other crew member, and also she was one of her few female friends in the mainly male crewed ship.

''Ladies first.'' said Kasumi gesturing to the door.

''Such thought.'' muttered Tali humorously.

As the pair entered the room Tali took a minute to admire the surroundings, beautiful paintings with histories often as interesting the art on the canvas were hung up on the walls along with a small libraries worth of shelved books. On the other side of the room was a small bar that Tali hardly ever visited finding alcohol to be a drain on a person.

The pair took a seat on the large sofa and Tali waited as Kasumi finished her pastry. Licking her fingers she flashed a small smile at Tali.

''Aaaa nothing beats a good Croissant, Tals honey we have got to get you some Dextro-amino version, they are simply to die for.'' she said.

''It sounds lovely Kasumi but there's something else I need to ask you about.''

''You mean about your stress.'' asked Kasumi off handily

Tali was briefly silenced at the abrupt statement.'' Yes, its just that, well everything is just so, I don't know how to explain it. Everything is just there, things I would hardly notice just get me so angry.'' she said shaking her head.

Kasumi gave a brief shrug. ''Tali I don't expect to know much about you Quarians, maybe its some kind of puberty? A phase or something, you tried talking to Mordin?''

''Yeah and he asked for a blood sample, but I declined,''

''Why?'' Kasumi asked puzzled.

''Its just, I'm not sure what's wrong with me and at the time giving my blood away just seems wrong.''

''Well Tali I ain't going to hold anything against you, its your choice but you should at least talk to Shepard about it.''

''I know.'' she sighed. ''But when he got back from the Citadel I sort of shouted at him.'' she admitted embarrassed.

Kasumi placed a comforting hand on Tali's arm. ''Tali honey I'm positive that Shepard knows your going through a difficult time, I guarantee he has been waiting for you to come walking through his cabin door since he went up there. ''

''You think?'' Tali asked hopefully.

''I know.'' Kasumi nodded.

Tali stood up, clarity blossoming inside her. ''Thanks again Kasumi I'll see you around.'' she said turning to leave before a restraining arm held her back.

''What Tals? No goodbye hug?'' she asked.

Tali merely stammered unsure of how to respond to that, seeing the women's awkwardness she broke into a broad grin and gave a light laugh. ''Tali honey I'm joking now go make up with Shepard so we can all carry on our action packed lives.'' she said ushering Tali towards the door.

''Thanks.'' said Tali before being bustled out.

As the door quickly closed behind her Tali stood still and silent in the hall thinking back to the previous talk and how she could not have thought of it herself. _Probably blinded by anger_ she thought dryly to herself.

Walking towards the elevator with a new spring in her step she then patiently waited for what to say to Shepard.

* * *

The long seconds ticked by as the elevator crawled up towards the top floor and again she felt her anger building at the seemingly unneeded time it took to move up a few metres that and the moderate wait for the installed steriliser cleaned her down.

Quickly flattening the creases on her enviro suit she quickly went over the lines her in head as she stepped into the cabin.

_John, I know I've been difficult lately but its just that.. that… that…_

The words tripped over themselves as she looked into the cabin interior and the hunched figure of John crouched over the shattered fragments of her porcelain replica of a quarian space vessel. Sensing another presence in the room Shepard quickly stood up and positioned himself into of the mess in a poor attempt of concealment.

''Oh, eerr hello Tali, are you feeling any better?'' he asked hastily his cheeks burning bright red like some sort of child caught by their parents doing something they shouldn't have.

Instantly the visions of romance and consolation evaporated from Tali's mind as burning anger came slamming into the fore with the force of a raging krogan.

''NO SHEPARD! I am not feeling 'any better'' she said mockingly flashing her fingers for emphasis. ''And certainly not now that you have stupidly just broken one of the few reminders of my home!'' she shouted.

Shepard flashed his palms guiltily. ''Tali it was an accident I came out of the shower and I stumbled and well.. that happened.'' she said pointing to the shattered remains. ''but I should be able to fix it with abit of glue.''

''Abit of glue?'' she shrieked even more infuriated. ''You break one of my only possessions and just want to make it all better with abit of glue, you inconsiderate Bosh'tet.''

Shepard threw his hands up in exasperation. ''Tali listen I'm sorry but that is all I can really do.''

''Which isn't much.'' she added spitefully.

''What the hell is up with you Tali? The Tali I know a week ago would simply have accepted it made some joke about my clumsy too many fingered hands and carried on? What's been up with you lately?''

''You, that man in the park just everyone! Why can't everyone just.. Just.'' she stuttered out rage causing her words to become reduced to stammers.

Shepard's eyes seemed to soften a little and a slight sliver of pity came into them. ''Tali listen I can see that something's wrong with you. Why don't we go get Kelly and Mordin and see about fixing this.'' he almost pleaded reaching out a hand to stroke her arm.

Tali recoiled from the touch like it was a hot brand. ''You think I need help don't you? Just like everyone I've seen the worried glances, they all think I'm going crazy. But I don't need anyone's help and certainly not from Kelly who flirts with anything with a pulse.'' At the final comment her eyes slanted . '' Is that why you keep mentioning her? Something going on behind my back?'' she asked accusingly taking an aggressive step forward and jamming her fist at Shepard's chest.

''Tali have you listened to yourself? You've been spouting absolute nonsense for the past five minutes, of course I'm not seeing Kelly.''

''Don't you dare insult me!'' she roared.

Shepard gave a grim smile. ''With the way you've been acting its hard not to.'' he said bitterly.

At the last insult Tali's already small restraint disappeared and before even she could think about it her hand whirled round and dealt a stinging slap to Shepard's cheek.

Although not being even nearly enough to hurt the Spectre the anger and rage behind it drove more pain in Shepard than a hundred gun shots, he took an involuntary step backwards and a look of disbelief flashed across his eyes and for the first time in many years a look of uncertainty.

Tali stood there fists clenched and her sides her chest expanding and contracting hastily as she drew in hasty breaths in a sort of dream state as she barely seemed to realise she had just struck her love out of anger.

The air in the cabin seemed to freeze as the pair stood looking at each other as both tried to process the swift sequence that had just happened, being the first to regain his wit Shepard lowered his hand and quickly turned away and snatched a pillow off the bed.

''What do you think you are doing?'' snapped Tali.

Shepard brushed past her without comment before turning around and giving her a hard stare. ''Until you've learned the calm down I'll be sleeping in the crew quarters.'' he said before opening the cabin door.

Turning around to face Tali once more a hard edge entered his eyes that should have only been used on his opponents in a fire fight not his apparent lover. ''Goodnight Tali.'' he replied coldly before the doors swished shut behind them.

Tali suddenly full of pent up rage without any means to release it quickly let out a wordless cry of anguish and rage that seemed to drag on and on. Finally when her lungs retched for breath and her throat was raw that Tali slowly being to look back at the events that had just occurred. Struck dumb by her own actions she simply turned around and sat on the edge of the bed, and sat and sat.

*Hope you enjoyed this chapter

Comment, rate and Review*


	4. Chapter 4

*I have had a few comments talking about my lack of proper grammar and punctuation, while I agree with you and I do check through my work I just generally fail when it comes to this aspect of writing so I apologise, if anyone would want to beta read my work then I would be very grateful, anyway onto the story hope you enjoy it.*

Shepard tossed and turned for longer than he cared to remember, after leaving his room and the raging quarian inside he had went into the crew's sleeping quarters and tried to have a decent rest. Entering room earned a good few looks from crew members but he dismissed them. Giving a sigh of resignation at realising he wouldn't be able to sleep tonight Shepard rolled off the bed and made his way down towards the mess hall.

The night shift was active on the ship so most of the men were in bed leaving a skeleton crew to keep the ships basic systems running, and even that number was comparatively small due to EDI being able to run a lot of the ships functions so Shepard found himself in the empty eating area. Dropping down onto the first chair he could reach he hung his head and steepled his hands together as he looked back on the events that had just happened.

It was obvious to him that something was seriously wrong with Tali, it must have been for her to shout the way she had let alone strike him, the mere thought of the incident brought a small lump to his throat as he replayed it in his head over and over again.

Priding himself on his fast reactions he was surprised when he never saw the strike coming and even as it flew towards he was dumfounded at the possibility of Tali ever willingly striking him. He tried to figure out the reasoning Tali had to cause such anger, was it something in the Migrant Fleet, or was it something Shepard had caused. Suddenly the seemingly impenetrable structure of their flourishing relationship quickly appeared hollow and cracked, he realised that for all the time he had comforted Tali about her doubts and fears little had been done to ease his own. True they had been buried deep down - a trait he was familiar with in his long military career- but it seemed that the recent hardships had finally brought them up. Insecurities sprung up like leaks in a dam all across Shepard's mind as he tried grab hold of his usual stoic mind.

_What if she is tired of me?_

_What if she's angry about us being able to have children?_

_What if she is looking for a quarian lover?_

As the torrent of pressing questions piled on top of each other finally the dam broke. In a moment so rare it could be called almost non existent Shepard's mind was flooded with grief, even when fighting the reaper in collector base Shepard held onto a glimmer of hope, when fighting Saren and the horde's of Geth Shepard clung to the light. Since the thing that gave Shepard the hope and courage he needed was in fact Tali the moment it was taken away Shepard suddenly felt alone and vulnerable.

Cradling his head in his hands Shepard feebly tried to break apart the doubts but it was like trying illuminate space with a flashlight, the darkness seemed to engulf him and he felt himself slowly being drawn further into its depths. Then like something had just turn on the light the darkness retreated and he felt himself being hurdled back into reality.

''Shepard?'' asked the feminine voice hesitantly.

Shepard's head snapped up and instantly a passive mask filled his face as he concealed his inner turmoil. Turning around Shepard saw the shapely figure of Miranda standing there a hand on her hips and a look of concern and worry across her features.

''Shepard? Are you alright?'' Miranda repeated a step forward.

Shepard cleared his throat so his voice didn't sound weak and gave a small smile. ''Fine thanks Miranda, I'm just.. Spending the night down here and couldn't get to sleep.''

Miranda's eyes narrowed calculatingly, it was obvious she had heard about Tali's sudden change in behaviour and could easily piece together the reason Shepard was down here but thankfully didn't voice the subject, instead she gave a brief nod. ''I guess that makes two of us, one down side of all this 'perfect human' is that I rest in an extra hour and suddenly I can't get to sleep.''

''So what have you been doing?'' asked Shepard glad to divert attention from his previous thoughts.

''Just finished filing a few reports and I've just started watching a holo-vid.''

''Which one?''

''_Crossing Boundaries_ - it's a romance one, the reviews says its quite spectacular.''

Shepard gave a brief nod before standing up and began making his way back to the crew quarters. ''Well have fun I'm going to try and get abit of sleep.'' Shepard said glumly.

Miranda paused briefly and then reached out to Shepard. ''You know, if you want you can watch it with me. I managed to get to popcorn while we were docked, want to split?''

Shepard stopped in his tracks at the offer, unsure of what to do. Coming to a decision he turned around and a genuine grin split his face. ''Sounds lovely.''

* * *

Tali's hands were shaking all the pent up adrenalin sat there in her body without anyway you be used up, a few punches into the beds mattress did little to alleviate the tension, she started to pace furiously in the room at the mist of anger slowly started to recede and she her actions caught up with her. She glanced down at her hand -the hand that struck Shepard - for some reason it looked different, like it wasn't even hers anymore - the fabric felt different ,more metallic and the normally constant pressure of the material seemed to have lessened.

Realising a sigh she glanced down at the shattered pieces of her model ship ,oddly the broken remains of one of her few possessions failed to spark the same torrent of anger that it did a few minutes ago. All it did was seem.. Stupid, just the idea that all the anger and rage she felt was caused by a model ship that she could easily buy at a second hand citadel shop. Even worse is that she suddenly reflected on herself, and how she allowed such a thing to get to her. Her mind raged with spiralling questions all centred towards why her emotions were going haywire, for the past few days all she has felt is burning anger followed by regret for her actions.

She suddenly felt hopeless and scared - a feeling she hadn't felt since Fist's men had her at gun point in the alley way in what seemed to be another life- . Suddenly the cabin seemed to resemble less and less like her home and more like a stranger's living area. Fearing that her slip on sanity was lessening Tali gripped her head in her heads and a moan of despair slipped from her lips.

Before she even realised her actions Tali stumbled into the elevator and hit the button for Deck 3: and slumped against the wall and slid towards the floor: anyone deciding to enter the elevator would have seen a beaten and broken young women on the verge of losing it all. The grated floor of the elevator became blurred and distorted as Tali tried to hold back growing tears that built up behind her eyes. Slowly they broke through and the first few salty trickles poured down her face as more and more tears cascaded downwards Tali released a brief sob of grief.

A cough brought her head snapping forward and she saw Hawthorne standing there at the now open elevator doors trying to look anywhere but the crying women in front of him. She vainly tried to regain her composure and briskly walked out the elevator leaving a cautious looking crew member standing there unsure of what to do about the sight he just saw, opening his mouth and taking a step towards the direction Tali took he stopped himself and decided to tell Shepard about it in the morning shift.

Tali paced around the deck unsure of what to do or where to go, secretly she knew she was fooling herself about her motives, every wary glance down a corridor and every searching motion behind doors showed clearly that she was searching for Shepard, what she would do when she found him was another matter entirely and she slowly started to feel worry when she couldn't find him anywhere.

Almost racing forwards she flew into the crew sleeping quarters when she saw a large built form under the covers, her heart gave a brief start of excitement and suddenly all her worry and anguish melted away as her mind filled with images of her and Shepard working out their troubles and starting fresh, yes they would work together and get through this.

Her hopes were quickly dashed and burned when the form she was reaching towards turned towards her revealing the sleeping face of Kenneth yawning. Tali halted as if she had just struck a wall unable to comprehend the sudden change of emotions flushing through her mind.

_He's ditched me! I've been here searching for him ,worrying for him and no doubt he's in some cosy bed sleeping away his worries. How can he do this to me, we were meant to be the perfect couple and HE DOES THIS?_

Storming out of room she slammed her fist into the bulkhead resulting in lancing pain to stab through her arm but she simply pulled back and smashed it back into the wall this time the snap of bones could be heard as her knuckle broke. Even this didn't stop her as the rage blotted out the pain, she drove her fist into the wall again and again loosing all sense of time until the only constant in her world was the thumping sound of her hand on the wall until her hand was just a mangled broken wreck.

Slipping out of the Starboard observation Kasumi stood at the door in a sleek black dressing gown wrapped around her petite form, disturbed by a banging sound outside, what she least expected was the quivering form of Tali as she beat a ragged bloody hand against the wall.

She dashed forward and grabbed Tali's hand before she could hit it against the wall again, Kasumi gave a brief gasp when her hand came away slick with Tali's blood. Looking down at the hand she could see that the normally petite hand had almost lost its original shape as it seemed that the only thing keeping it together was the suite and even then she could make out at least one area was a ragged tear across the knuckle's.

''Tali! what the hell happened?'' asked Kasumi her voice thick with concern.

Tali's head lolled to the side. ''Shepard happened.'' she muttered before her head titled back limply.

Kasumi braced herself as she dragged Tali towards to med bay.

''Someone help! Get Chakwas now!'' she screamed her face betraying her fear.

* * *

For what seemed to be too long Shepard was relaxed, all the problems of the reapers and stresses of command and lately Tali's behaviour just seemed to slip away from his mind, the previous thoughts of turmoil and despair were shrugged off like a set of clothing as he sat there, munching on some popcorn and watching a genuinely brilliant vid with some good company. At the last thought he glanced over at the person sitting near him.

Miranda seemed like an entirely different person without the presence of the crew around, her posture was more slack and she slouched a lot more instead of keeping that rigid fixed back she usually walks around in. Also her face seemed a lot less tense, during missions and even on the ship she wore the cold hard mask of a Cerberus operative and even with their briefs talks in private that façade only slipped a fraction. Now though her face softened and warmth entered her eyes(while it was still a far cry from a friendly look it was certainly a huge improvement)

Noticing his looks Miranda turned her head towards him and cocked an eyebrow?

''Enjoying the film?'' she asked.

''Certainly one of the better ones this year.'' he admitted. At first he has seemed sceptical towards the film but the in depth romantic plot had certainly driven his mind away from his troubles which was praise enough for it.

Looking Miranda in the eye's he almost lost himself in there cool welcoming depths and the fine features of her face before the ties of his relationship (troubled as it was) sharply drew him backwards.

''Miranda, I just want to say thanks for letting me watching this with you.''

''Think nothing of it, we officers hardly get enough time to ourselves.'' she said with a playful wink.

Shepard chuckled in response before his face became sombre again. ''But really thanks, as you can tell things with me and Tali have been… heated of late.''

''That's putting it mildly.'' she remarked with a small smirk. ''Anything you want to talk about?''

''No, thanks for asking but its just something I'll have to sort out with her myself.''

Miranda nodded ,respecting his bravery. ''If you say-''

She was quickly cut short when a frantic knocking rattled on the door before it opened up revealing a bleary eyed ,shaken Garrus.

''Miranda its urgent!.'' he said before he caught sight of Shepard sitting on the couch next to her and temporarily he was brought to a stop, regaining his composure he continued. ''Shepard its good you're here you were my next stop.''

''What's wrong Garrus?'' asked Shepard concern creeping into his voice.

The Turian jerked a thumb over his shoulder. ''Its Tali, she's as you humans say 'off the deep end'.''

Before Garrus could continue Shepard swiftly sprung upwards and grabbed Garrus's arms in a vice like clutch. ''Garrus for the love of Christ tell me this is a joke.

Garrus shook his head and quickly glanced away, unable to meet his eye. ''I'm afraid not, Kasumi found her not 2 minutes pounding her fist bloody against a wall. There was a tear in her suite so she's been locked in the med bay and its undergoing sterilisation.''

Before the sentence had even finished Shepard running past him and bolting towards the med bay, fear and guilt clear on his face.

*Hope you enjoyed his chapter

Again if anyone would like to beta read it just message me.*


	5. Chapter 5

''Shepard! What the hell did you do?'' The normally motherly voice rang across the deck.

Turning around, Shepard saw the figure of Chakwas, still dressed in her sleeping wear(since she didn't even bother changing when she heard the emergency), storming out of the med bay.

It had been an hour since Tali was dragged into the med bay, but to Shepard, it might as well have been a decade. He had stood horrified outside, his face pressed against the glass as he looked on in worry as Chakwas pumped Tali with antibiotics and various other drugs.

At one point Tali's heart rate flat lined and Shepard was almost going to bust down the med bay door when Chakwas withdrew a pair of defibrillator paddles and shot Tali with a powerful electric burst.

Tali's form gave a huge heave and it looked as if her spine almost doubled back on itself with the force of the jolt but still the menacing beep droned throughout the med bay. At this point Shepard's heart was in his mouth and he could almost see his life crumbling. Chakwas gave another jolt, but it met with similar results. Flicking a switch, Chakwas increased the output and tried again. Thankfully for everyone, Tali's body gave a final convulse before settling on the bed, though this time it was accompanied by the comforting beeping of a steady pulse.

After the ordeal, Shepard suddenly felt as if he had aged 10 years in the past 10 minutes. He leaned heavily against the wall and gave a deep heavy breath as he tried to control the raging feeling inside of him.

Giving a sigh, Shepard rubbed his brow before answering. ''I honestly have no idea.''

Chakwas cut him off with a wave of her hand. ''Shepard, you and Tali are one of the closest couples I know there is no way in hell that this kind of thing can happen without you knowing.''

''Normally, yeah, but as you know, Tali hasn't exactly been normal.''

That statement made Chakwas pause. ''That is certainly true, but still, what ever is causing her stress surely wouldn't have pushed her to this?''

''I'd have thought so too but...'' At a loss for words, he simply pointed to the sleeping form of Tali, hooked up to a dozen different drips and machines.

Looking at her, Shepard felt worry creep into his chest and he cast a worried look towards Chakwas. ''Is she...is she going to be alright?''

Chakwas gave a sigh and Shepard realised that she looked as tired as he felt. ''We've managed to stabilize her but she'll be bed ridden for a week at least, who knows how long she had that tear in her suit. Afterwards, she'll have to be treated with heavy antibiotics for another two.'' Chakwas gave another sigh before continuing. ''I've tried my best with the hand but she wrecked it pretty bad, there are at least 18 breaks and fractures in her hand and wrist, it'll take 4 weeks minimum before she regains full mobility, if at all.

Shepard quickly inhaled. With her hand in that state, Tali wouldn't be able to do much at all, let alone monitor and repair the ship's engines. That would undoubtedly leave her a lot of spare time and in her condition, he wasn't sure if that was such a good thing.

Looking at Chakwas's eyes he voiced his concerns.

''I know, Shepard, I've noticed Tali's behaviour change lately and I agree with you. We need to find a way for Tali to get through the day in her state and if the worst comes to worst, I've implanted a small device in her suit that will give a dosage of heavy sedatives, just in case she becomes…violent.''

Shepard was shocked to hear such a thing, normally the Doctor was always holding the moral high ground and tried to convince him to do just actions, but to hear her do such a thing seemed so out of character for her. _I guess Tali has affected her more than I thought,_ he pondered darkly.

As if sensing his thoughts, Chakwas held up a hand. ''Of course, that is a last resort option only, but unless we find her something to do I'm afraid it won't be long before we have to put it into practice.''

''So what do you suggest?'' Shepard asked.

''Honestly I'm not sure,'' she admitted. ''But she can't stay on the ship for the full time, I'd suggest a holiday for a week or so, the change of environment should help with stress at least and it gives us time to figure out what's what.''

Shepard nodded, seeing the reason behind it before pointing out a crucial flaw. ''One thing, who will she go with? Currently, there's no way we can let her out by herself, she'll punch the first person to make a racist remark and I'm not sure I should go with her.''

''Why on Earth not?'' interrupted Chakwas.

''Well, she's pissed off enough at me for the moment, I think we need some time apart so we can both get our heads around it.''

''Then who should go with her?''

At the question Shepard paused, not sure of the answer himself. That is until inspiration hit him, ''Shala! Surely she can spend some time with Tali, take her to a nice place on the Citadel or Illium -I'll pay for it of course- or at the very least take her into the fleet temporarily.''

Chakwas seemed satisfied with the answer. ''That should work, in the mean time, I'll have Mordin run some tests to see what's wrong with her, I gave him some blood I 'liberated' from Tali while she was sedated.''

Again, Shepard was shocked at Chakwas's recent decisions but chose not to show it this time. _Desperate times call for desperate measures and all that._

* * *

_Why was everything so dark?_

As Tali slowly floated back into consciousness, her entire world was black. She tried again and again to open her eyes, but they remained persistently closed, as if some sort of glue was holding them in place. After several minutes of fruitless attempts she gave up and instead tried to rely on her other senses.

She felt a surge of panic rising in her chest as she realised that these too were restricted, a distinct beeping sound rang constantly, but it sounded muffled and distant, as if she was hearing it over a patchy radio and the familiar feeling of a bed mattress around her felt cold and unfeeling like her suit had doubled in thickness.

Unwilling to continue in this state, Tali started to struggle and move around, trying to escape some unseen horror that was causing this to her when her movements became restricted and halted. New waves of fear blossomed in Tali's head which further drove her to struggle.

Piercing through the haze, she could heard the muffled sound of voices could be heard distinctively, but the words and the speaker were unknown. Calming herself down somewhat, Tali strained her ears to try and catch the snippets of conversation that flew past her.

''She's waking.''Ffollowed by unheard responses.

''Lower the dosage, bring her back up,'' came a frantic order.

''Keep the sedatives on standby just in case.''

Then as if someone has just pulled of sack off her head, lights and sounds flew at her in such force that she was momentarily overwhelmed as she tried to cope from the rapid change.

Blinking open a pair of tired eyes, Tali took a first glance at her surroundings: the sterile white environment of the Normandy's med-bay greeted her, the pristine shine coming from the apparatus and walls causing her to squint her eyes.

Moving around her, she saw Chakwas and one of her orderlies moving around with an air of professional haste as they flipped dials and adjusted several pieces of stacked equipment. At first, Tali thought that maybe they didn't realise she was awake until Chakwas turned away from where she was working and looked down at her.

''Hello there, Tali, are you alright?'' she asked cautiously and Tali could see something resembling motherly worry in her eyes.

''Of course I am,'' she responded curtly. ''Now, why am I strapped to a bed in the med bay?''

Chakwas's face was filled with even more concern at the question. ''Do you remember anything at all that's happened?''

Tali shook her head in bemusement. _Chakwas is acting strange, asking all these simple questions_.

''I was in the crew quarters looking for Shepard, I was looking everywhere and was starting to get worried. Finally, I checked the sleeping area and I mistook Donnelly for the Commander and I, I...'' Tali's explanation slowly meandered off as she tried to recall what happened, the sequence was perfectly clear until that moment, then it all just fell to haze. She remembered anger, anger at someone but she had no idea who, as well as an aching like something she hadn't ever experienced in her life.

''I'm sorry, Doctor, the rest is just...away from me.''

Surprisingly, Chakwas nodded as if expecting that answer, which startled Tali. Reaching out an arm, she gripped Chakwas's wrist with all the strength her drug filled body could muster.

''Chakwas, what happened?''

Chakwas opened and closed her mouth a few times as if unsure how to respond which caused shivers of fear to run up Tali's spine. Chakwas was usually so calm and well spoken, something must have happened to cause her to act like this. _Have I done something wrong? Has something happened to Shepard?_

''You''re certain you don't remember?''

Tali shook her head meekly.

Chakwas sighed and gripped the bridge of her nose between her fingers. ''Tali, this is hard for me to tell you this, trust me. It seems that last night you had a...well, I'm not even sure what to call it. A rage induced black out perhaps? You seemed to have lashed out against the bulkhead, several times in fact, resulting in a severely broken hand and a suit tear.''

Tali lay her head against the bed again and stared up at the ceiling with blank eyes, unsure of how to respond to such a thing. At any other time, she wouldn't have believed a word of what Chakwas said, but her ending up in the Med-bay with no recollection of what had happened was convincing enough. Glancing down at her hand, she then had to accept her actions. She couldn't even see the fabric of her suit underneath the huge swath of bandages and sealing that made her hand look more like a large lump instead of an appendage. Lifting it up, a dull pain started to seep into her conscious and she knew that it was only a large amount of painkillers that were keeping her from nearly being overwhelmed by pain.

Looking at Chakwas, her mind was so full of turmoil and confusion she could only come out with a single word.

''How?''

''That's the thing we aren't sure about. I mean, we all thought it was just exceptional hormone levels or something, but this...this is something else.''

''What will you do about it?'' asked Tali, desperation in her voice.

''We are currently running tests, but...'' Chakwas paused. ''It would seem that since you declined Mordin's first attempt at a blood check, your condition may have worsened during that time and...it may turn out to be permanent.'' Chakwas winced, aware of Tali's recent surges of anger and wondering what the outcome would be.

Tali didn't react though, she continued to lie deathly still on the bed. A coldness seeped into Tali's body, at Chakwas' words. I_s it true that I've caused this? Am I the one to blame for the recent hardships in my life?_

''Really?''

''Well, it's not a certainty, but the delay will have increased the likelyhood.'

''So, what are you going to do?''

''Well, we are currently scanning your blood for anything strange, and we have Legion researching possible Quarian related sicknesses.''

''Right, right of course,'' nodded Tali, trying desperately to move her thoughts away from her possible unwanted future.

''Tali, there is another matter I want to bring to your attention.''

''What?'' she blurted out quickly.

''We are unsure of what you should be doing until that time.''

''What do you mean? I'll just do some work on the engine, coolant stack 3 has been...'' Tali's speech slowly died away when she looked down at her ruined hand.

Chakwas noticed this and took it as her cue to state the obvious. ''Well, as you can see, that isn't really an option we were thinking of-''

Tali quickly cut her off. ''Don't be silly, I can still work, I mean sure, it'll be a little slow, but I should still be able to perform my duties.'' Her denials sounded hasty and shaky - which is exactly what they were.

Chakwas raised a hand to stop Tali and then said replied in a steely tone. ''No, Tali. You can't, which is why for the foreseeable future you are currently on sick leave.''

Tali tried to bolt upright but the straps held her in place, though much to her credit, the bed's frame did screech in protest and a few of the straps looked on the verge of snapping. ''You can't do that!''

''As chief medical officer, that's exactly what I can do,'' she replied curtly.

''But what will I do?''

''Well, you can spend your time around the ship, the Port observation has a new movie terminal if you wish. Also, if you are inclined, we may be able to set you up on a temporary holiday with someone, say Shala'Raan perhaps? Or maybe even stay for a short while with the Fleet.''

Tali listened to the options and saw that the only one she was vaguely interested in was the visit to the Fleet: she couldn't imagine her self spending all that time simply lazing away on the Normandy or at some fancy resort and she certainly couldn't expect Auntie Raan to do so. Then she noticed some very important that was missing from the list.

''What about John?''

At the question, Chakwas suddenly looked away unsure as to how to tell Tali what she thought, after several seconds she gave another deep sigh and mustered up the strength to look Tali in the eyes.

''Tali, after your recent...episodes, we think it would be best if you and Shepard were to spend a short break...apart.''

*Hope you enjoy

I would like to thank Thunderfury12124 for taking the time to check through this.

Comment, rate and review =)*


	6. Chapter 6

Shepard didn't need to hear Chakwas's words to realise what she had just said, the stillness of Tali's form and the cold atmosphere of the med-bay seemed to drag on and on. Deciding he needed to act quickly before Tali could break out of the bed, he quickly hurried into the room, his hands held out in a complacent manner so as to not aggravate her.

Tali's head snapped forward at Shepard's entrance and surprisingly, they softened at his approach.

''Shepard please tell Chakwas that I'm fine. She's been saying that I should go to the Fleet and…and that we should, be apart," she said, her voice full with desperation at the hope that Chakwas was speaking lies.

Sadly, from the shamed look in Shepard's eyes and the way he quickly averted his gaze, Tali knew his answer. All he had to do then was just say it verbally. ''Tali, honey, listen I know that things have been difficult lately and I believe that it would be in everyone's best-''

Tali quickly cut him off. ''John, please don't send me away.'' The hurt in her voice felt like a knife to the gut to Shepard as he suddenly faltered, wondering if sending Tali away truly was the best option. Doubt and concern flew through his mind while Tali kept her pleading gaze directed on him, willing Shepard to keep her close. Just as he was about to break, he raised his head to speak his change of mind when his gaze rested on Tali's bandaged hand, the sterile white rolls of cloth wrapped around her slender hand. It brought home the danger that Tali posed not only to him, but also to herself. When his sight then moved towards all the machinery and monitors positioned around her that, until moments ago, were the only thing keeping her alive and currently were stopping her from passing out in pain and illness.

His eyes hardened as he drew to his decision - knowing full well the pain it would cause Tali and in turn to himself. ''Tali, I don't want...Lord knows if there was another option, I would take it, but for your sake as well as the crew's, I must authorise your temporary leave from the Normandy.''

A low sob came from Tali's visor and her shoulders retched slightly. Shepard realised that she was crying, and in that short span of time, Shepard almost broke down crying himself as he realised his actions were causing the tragedy in front of him and hating the pragmatic part of himself that saw the necessity behind it.

Shepard took a step forward to comfort Tali when again his pragmatic side halted him: he could almost guarantee that if Tali was to ask enough in her current state, Shepard knew that he would eventually relent and do something that could possibly endanger her life. He also saw that although Tali couldn't see it right now, the both of them needed time to think about the events that had just occurred and approach it with a calm head, as calm as they could both get.

Turning away quickly, he briskly walked back towards the med-bay doors, doing his best not to look back at the weeping woman on the bed and the consoling Chakwas. As he stood in the doorway, Shepard knew that this could possibly lead to the ending of their relationship, but that Tali's life and safety came before that. Walking across the mess hall towards the elevator, the closing doors blocked out the crying, but he knew that such sounds would haunt his thoughts and dreams for many a night at the apparent harshness of his actions.

Stepping into the elevator, he quickly punched in the option for his Cabin and waited for the elevator to begin its ascent. Only when the doors finally closed shut and the slow hum of the elevator's motors droned did Shepard finally let the tears fall.

…_1 hour later…_

A large portion of the ground crew and few of the more known ship crew were gathered around the armoury in deep discussion, Kasumi was down in the Med-Bay with Tali while Mordin and Legion were both in the labs currently trying to solve Tali's problem and of course Shepard was still in his Cabin and hadn't made any attempt to contact to anyone.

They met to discuss what to do about the Commander and Tali and chose the armoury because it provided plenty of room from the currently bed-ridden Quarian. Both Garrus and EDI had tried to reach Shepard over the comm-channels but their requests were met with silence, so the team was talking about a more personal method.

''I don't see what's wrong. the Quarian can do with a little back bone,'' Grunt growled, leaning heavily on the table. the team was at first surprised that the krogan had accepted the request to meet up at all - it seemed his loyalty to Shepard ran deeper than they thought.

''The problem is that what's happening is sapping away at the Commander. We currently we need him at his best,'' said Miranda coldly, clearly not in the mood for Grunt's blunt responses.

''How do you propose we do that exactly, Miranda?'' asked Jacob, leaning across the table. ''Clearly, the cause for this is Tali and none of us here have a clue what to do about it.''

''Well, we can't do anthing.'' Miranda shot back.

''We stall,'' muttered Garrus, more to himself than anyone else in room. Looking up, he saw the questioning looks from the other crew, so he gave a small sigh and explained it to them. ''Listen, Jacob's right. We don't know one thing about quarian biology, but if we do nothing, Shepard's probably going to snap, and if that happens I don't want to be in the same star system as him, let alone the same ship: so my plan is to stall Shepard, keep his mind off Tali until Mordin and Legion can figure something out.''

Mummers of agreement and several nodding heads showed support to Garrus's plan.

''How do we keep his mind off Tali though? In case you ain't realised, she's a pretty large part of his life.'' questioned Joker, sitting atop an ammo crate.

Garrus shrugged his shoulders. ''Talk to him? Drink with him? Hell, we could buy him a prostitute from Omega if it buys us some time.''

''So who should be the first to put this plan into action?'' asked Samara in her usual calm tone.

''Me.'' Garrus quickly said.

Miranda leaned on the balls of her feet and gave Garrus a stern look. ''Why should it be you?''

Garrus gave an amused snort. ''Because Miranda I've known Shepard for longer than anyone here except Joker.'' he said, as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Then a small smirk appeared on his face. ''There is also the fact that you can only have 'guy talk' with a guy.'' he said, a small amount of humour in his voice.

Miranda still didn't seem to fully accept the idea, but everyone else saw the truth to it, and sensing that the problem was over for them at the current time, dispersed out of the room to their appointed positions, all except for Joker and Garrus.

When the two were left alone in the room together, Joker slowly limped over to Garrus and lay a hand on his shoulder. ''Listen, Garrus, you and me have known the Commander a while. You know as well as I do that a little bit of buddy buddy talk every once in a while isn't going to ease this for him,'' his voice devoid of its usual sarcastic tones.

Garrus gave a sad sigh. ''I know, but what else can we do.?''

''I don't know, but for Shepard's sake, we'll have to think of something soon. In the mean time, what are we going to do about Tali?''

''I've already messaged Kasumi, she's going to try and keep Tali down on deck three as long as she can.''

Then the disembodied voice of EDI cut through the armoury. ''I have also wired to elevators to 'lose power' if Tali'Zorah wishes to try to reach the Commander's cabin.''

Both men were temporarily silenced by EDI's interruption as well as the message itself.

''Th-thanks EDI.'' said Joker as he hobbled towards the door.

''Do you wish me to request a crewmember to escort you to the pilot's seat, Jeff?'' asked EDI, a hint of concern managing to show in her apparently emotionless tone.

A look of surprise crossed Joker's eyes for a second. ''No-no thanks EDI, I can manage.''

''Very well, Jeff.''

Garrus stood there, surprised at the almost human display of care the AI had shown, giving a shake of his head, he made to leave the room and go towards the elevator.

The door swished open in front of him as Garrus stepped into Shepard's cabin. At first, he noticed that the lights were dimmed so much that they were almost off, the only decent source of light was the flickering blue from the mounted fish tanks and even that seemed subdued and weak, as if reflecting the sour mood in the room.

''Shepard?'' Garrus hesitantly called out.

When the call went unanswered, Garrus took another step forward, concern creeping into his mind. He quickly flicked on the light of his Omni-tool, bathing his surroundings in a sickly orange glow, the movement of his arm causing shadows to jump and play around him, giving the cabin an even more sinister atmosphere.

''Shepard? Are you alright?'' he asked again but it met with similar silence.

He took the step down into the sleeping area when his Omni-too'ls light picked out the hunched form of Shepard on the couch. His shoulders were heavily slumped and his head hung loosely so Garrus didn't know if he was asleep or just refusing to talk. What Garrus did see were the numerous bottles of alcohol scattered around him, including a few strong liquors. A few empty stained glasses were scattered around the table and the shattered remains from where one had fallen lay on the floor.

Garrus walked towards him and slowly reached out a hand to grab Shepard's shoulder. Just before he made contact, a low groan came from the hunched figure, which quickly went into a loud belch. As if given a jolt of life, Shepard's back shot up and he finally turned his face towards Garrus.

Garrus saw a deep resignation and sadness in Shepard's eyes, and something that he thought couldn't exist in that always hard stare: hopelessness. Shepard knew what Garrus was looking at and quickly averted his gaze, giving a small grunt.

''Want a drink?'' he said in a low grumble.

Garrus chose not to mention that he couldn't drink any of the alcohol in the cabin because of his Dextro-amino biology. Instead he gave a small shake of his head.

Shepard shrugged at that and knocked back another shot of viscous looking liquid. Knowing that he had to try and break the ice, Garrus gave a small cough before speaking.

''Shepard, how...are you feeling alright?'' Suddenly finding himself in an unsure area - usually it was Tali or Chakwas that gave these sort of talks to him, all he did was supply him with banter and occasionally bring him the harsh truth in some situations but he knew that he had to be there for him.

It wasn't just that which was making him unsure, it was the fact that he'd never seen Shepard so defeated. He always put up a strong shield of authority and calm, even when he was around the old team -which he considered close friends and somewhat relaxed- he always put on a brave face, Garrus knew that Shepard must have had moments of doubt along the way, but the pain in his eyes seemed alien to how they usually appeared.

Surprisingly, Shepard gave a small sad laugh. ''Do you think I'm alright? The only woman I've loved is down there on the medical bay crying and I'm doing nothing about it, so no. I'm not alright.''

Garrus felt chastised at that, knowing himself that it was a stupid question. ''Why not?''

He thought at first Shepard wouldn't answer since he simply hung his head back down before he spoke in a small sad tone. ''Because I'm afraid of doing something that will hurt her.''

''So how can you feel guilty about that?''

''Just because I'm doing it for an apparently good reason doesn't mean I'm not abandoning her in her time of need.''

Knowing he had to console him somehow, he sat down beside Shepard and placed a warm hand on his shoulder. ''Listen, Shepard. I know what you're going through trust me, my mother- well...let's just say I know what it feels like when you're seemingly abandoning family.''

Shepard gave a slow shake of his head. ''How could you possibly-''

''I just do!'' Garrus cut him off with more force than he needed to. With a weary sigh, he continued. ''Listen, I just do alright, and I'll tell you this. It does not matter what anyone else thinks or how they perceive it as long as you know that in the end, what you're doing is right and for the best, then that's all that matters.''

Shepard didn't respond at first, he just continued to stare down at the bottom of his glass until he motioned his head upwards slightly and spoke. ''What if Tali doesn't see it like that?''

At first, Garrus didn't know how to answer that question and the pair went into an awkward silence before suddenly, inspiration hit him. ''Do you love Tali?''

''What? Of course.''

''And does Tali love you?'' Garrus pressed.

Shepard finally met Garrus' gaze, confusion written on his features. ''Yes. Well, at least I hope so.''

''So why are you worried?'

At that Shepard's confusion left and he couldn't think of a way to respond.

Seeing his hesitance, Garrus carried on. ''If you both love each other, then you will understand one another perfectly, so of course she will see it like that. Maybe not right now of course, but once she's calmed down, she'll see sense.''

''Do you honestly think so?'' asked Shepard the first hints of hope flickering in his eyes.

Garrus allowed himself a small smirk. ''I know so.''

*Hope you enjoyed

The part about Garrus's abandoning family is from the files on him in the Shadow Broker DLC, if you do not know it already I will explain it in a later chapter

I would like to thank Thunderfury12124 again for taking the time to check this through*


	7. Chapter 7

*Apologies for the even longer wait than normal, internet in my house went down for about a week and I've had quite a few important exams recently so have been studying none stop so without further wait . Enjoy.*

''It's nothing, Shepard,'' Garrus said, waving his hands away and trying to put on an air of modesty that was completely at odds to his normal constant exaggeration and bragging.

Quickly, a heavy hand clasped his shoulder and turned him back around towards Shepard, his eyes still hooded and dark. They had the look of a man who was on the verge of losing everything - much the same as when Garrus first entered - but also visible, there was a little bright spark of hope. Garrus dearly wished that the spark would endure after he left.

Shepard opened his mouth to speak and Garrus was instantly hit with the strong stench of alcohol, showing that Shepard had been heavily drinking before his arrival and thankfully only having the odd sip during their talks.

''No Garrus, it's not. I know that this isn't your strong suite.''

Garrus was about to open his mouth to question the strange human saying but Shepard anticipated this and quickly cut him off.

''Sorry, sorry, I mean I understand that you are not comfortable with this, I honestly don't know what stupid stunts I would have pulled if you hadn't come up here.''

''No doubt Joker and Donnelly are betting on such things as we speak, '' Garrus said with a smirk.

Shepard let out a small chuckle which was a welcome sound. ''Most likely. But seriously, it's good to know that you've got my back Garrus.''

It was Garrus's turn to be taken aback at this, Shepard always praised him on his combat skills and they shared banter much like the others did, but rarely would Shepard openly say such things. Garrus felt a warm glow at the high praise his friend felt towards him.

''Shepard, there's no need to thank me. I've got you covered, from sniper bullets and crazed krogans, as well as your own stupid arse,'' Garrus joked.

A smile played across Shepard's lips and his eyes took a much lighter tone. ''Glad to hear that. Now you better get down back to Deck 2, I'm sure your wife, the main gun, is wanting some attention.''

Garrus laughed and slowly walked towards the door. ''That women does like her calibrations. Night, Shepard.'' he said with a solemn nod.

Shepard stooped sloppily in front of the elevator, a far cry from his usual self, but certainly an improvement from the drunken wreck Garrus first walked into.

''Night Garrus,'' he said before the elevator doors closed.

''Garrus! What now? I thought we've talked enough,'' Shepard shouted across the cabin as he hobbled towards the elevator, his legs aching and stiff from the long hours he spent lying on the couch. Shepard had straightened out his clothing and gave himself a decent wash so he was somewhat presentable even though he did not bother to hide the several scattered bottles and glasses around the cabin.

Rounding the corner towards the elevator, he was momentarily dumbfounded. Instead of the expected broad figure of Garrus in the door way, the curved form of Miranda stood there, one hand placed on her hip in her usual pose.

''Expecting someone else?'' she asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Shepard blushed slightly. ''Sorry. I just thought it was Garrus who would be coming up again.''

''So do you want me to go?'' asked Miranda, pointing a thumb towards the door.

''No, of course not. It'll be nice to have some company right now.''

''Good then.'' She smiled, and for some reason, that smile suddenly meant a lot to Shepard. He knew that Miranda had smiled at him on a couple occasions, but after all the hardships of today, it suddenly seemed as though her smile brightened up he whole room.

Snapping himself out of his train of thought, Shepard gestured behind him towards his living quarters. ''Ladies first.'' he said in a joyful tone.

''Tali! I'll hear none of that!'' Kasumi snapped, although she didn't know what kind of reaction that would get from Tali.

''But what if he-'' Tali implored, reaching her arms forward in a gesture of despair.

''He won't!'' Kasumi almost shouted. She gripped her nose in-between her fingers and heaved a small sigh before continuing in a gentler tone, placing her hand lightly on Tali's leg as she spoke. ''He won't Tali, I'm sure most men would start to have doubts and fears about the situation but as we know, Shepard isn't a normal man. Being brought back from the dead and defeating a technologically powerful race should have taught you that.'' Kasumi smiled. ''Shepard loves you dearly, he may seemed stressed at the moment, but who can blame him? Don't you doubt for a second that he isn't going to stop loving you though.''

Tali hung her head and contemplated what her friend had said. Tali was still stuck in the hospital bed despite a heated debate about the subject to Dr Chakwas, although she did convince her to remove the various straps and belts holding her in place and shifted her chair into a sitting position.

What the Dr. thought Tali didn't see was when she cautiously attached another clip into Tali's suit intake and attach it to a nearby machine, claiming it was to view her 'blood pressure'. Tali clearly knew that it would administer a heavy dose of anaesthetics at a moment's notice though. Tali was somewhat hurt at the deceit, but could see the reasoning behind it and chose not to say anything despite the raging feeling to do so.

''But that's just it!'' she cried. ''I know Shepard may seem like some heroic figure, but deep down, the real him, the him that I see, he's just an average person who has had all this thrust upon him.''

Kasumi made an odd snorting sound. ''And you honestly believe that? That's just Shepard being modest, a 'normal person' does not take a few bullets to the chest, continue for an hour long mission, then refuse proper medical treatment until the rest of his team is looked at.''

''But-''

''A normal person does not have his head injected with the language and basic knowledge of an ancient species and come off with a mild headache.'' Kasumi quickly cut her off.

''Yes, that's true, but-''

''A normal person does not lead a team of the galaxies' best and brightest on a suicide mission while simultaneously balancing a relationship with a Quarian and sorting out each crew's individual problem and not mutter a complaint. So ignore Shepard's attempts at modesty and accept that he is anything but normal.'' Kasumi said with a smirk and gave a small pat on Tali's shoulder.

''No!'' Tali almost shrieked, roughly shoving Kasumi's hand off of her. ''No! Don't you see? That's exactly it! Everyone sees only his actions and puts him on some unreachable pedestal and expect him to solve all the galaxy's problems. The thing that you don't see, the thing that nobody sees, is that Shepard is simply a person. He's a person who has done extraordinary things, but a person all the same.'' Tali ranted on and on, her voice getting steadily higher and her arm movement becoming increasingly erratic.

''Tali, honey, calm down,'' Kasumi said patiently, all too aware of where this thing could lead to.

Unfortunately, this had the opposite effect she wanted. Tali's head quickly snapped round towards Kasumi and her eyes narrowed angrily. ''Don't you dare tell me to calm down!'' she raged. ''I'm here, strapped to a bed, my hand ruined, and the love of my life has just ditched me, so you have no right to tell me to calm down!''

Kasumi held her hands up in a defensive gesture. ''Tali, I'm sorry.''

''No!'' she shouted over her. ''This is just it! All the stress and attention, you have no idea what is does to him, what it does to us! You can't imagine how many times women from all species have made advances on him while I was there, all because of his fame and posters the council slapped up on every wall proclaiming him as some sort of divine being!''

''But Tali,'' Kasumi ventured in as calm a way as possible, hoping not to entice another rant. ''If Shepard didn't have this fame, you two probably wouldn't have met.''

''You don't think I know that?'' Tali answered. ''And I'll be honest, if it made him happy to remain in obscurity, then I would sacrifice our relationship.''

''Don't say that!'' Kasumi pressed.

''I will say it!'' Tali snapped back. ''Shepard has always sacrificed himself for others, for me, and if it would bring him happiness, then I would be willing to do the same.'' After that Tali lapsed into silence and hung her head down and gazed quietly at her lap, unsure as to where to continue from that comment.

Kasumi, equally off-put, simply reached an arm around Tali's shoulders and gave her friend a hug.

Shepard let out a loud laugh that filled the entire cabin, adding to the rich atmosphere of humour and mirth that provided a welcome contrast to the previous depressing feel of the area.

Holding his stomach, Shepard continued to laugh almost doubling over, it soon became apparent he was laughing more for the act of laughing itself and to try to distance himself from the past thoughts as much as he could. Miranda easily spotted this and simply chose to give a much smaller laugh of herself to ease him along.

Running a hand across his unshaven jaw and glanceing towards his companion, Shepard saw Miranda sitting coolly against the couch, her arms casually resting against the back. It was nice to see Miranda let her hair down, Shepard thought. She had a small glass of wine clutched loosely in her hand and she took a small sip from it. _Not enough to affect her judgement,_Shepard thought, surprised that even here, Miranda went to measures to make sure she kept her composure.

''That was a good one,'' nodded Shepard, giving a small grin.

''Didn't think it was that good,'' replied Miranda, giving a small smile to show she meant it in jest.

Shepard scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, clearly Miranda could sense his forced laughter. ''Yeah, I suppose so. It's just nice to finally have some humour after what's happened today.''

Miranda held up a hand. ''No need to make any excuses, Shepard. You of all people deserve something to laugh about.''

Shepard cracked another grin. ''I guess so. Still it's nice to have company.''

Miranda raised her glass in acknowledgement. ''And it's nice to be that company. I never realised you knew so much about Earth culture, what with being a spacer and all. If I did know, I probably would have visited sooner.''

''Thanks, I guess.'' said Shepard, setting down his glass and leaning back against the couch, giving a slow deep sigh. ''My parents always wanted to make sure I had routes back to my home planet, spent countless hours researching Earth history and culture.'' Quickly wanting to change the subject from his childhood, a subject he even tried to avoid with Tali, he pointed towards Miranda. ''Have you ever been to Earth?''

''Only twice,'' she admitted. ''The first time was with Cerberus business and due to procedure, I was blindfolded so I couldn't reveal its location. Nothing like seeing the steel walls of an underground bunker to remind you of your species' roots,'' she said, giving a small sad laugh.

''And the second?'' Shepard pressed.

''As a gift for my work on the Lazarus project, the Illusive Man paid for a week long trip to Earth when it was almost certain the procedure would be successful. Mind you this was about two months before you awoke.''

''And what did you think?'' Shepard asked. In truth, he had never been to Earth himself, all the news casts depicting the sprawling slums and crime ridden streets had never appealed to him.

Miranda sighed and flicked her head up, her eyes taking a glazed look as she delved into her memories .

''Amazing,'' she breathed. ''Huge skyscrapers stood proud and bold in the horizon, throngs of people stood in promenades and side alleys doing such mundane and casual things, and considering that I had just got back from bringing you back from the dead, it was glorious.''

''We stayed in the Blue Lotus hotel, one of the finest in New York. The suites were the size of the entire Normandy's 2nd and 3rd floor's. If the billions he spent on you didn't convince me of his wealth, then renting those rooms certainly did. I never did get round to finally looking over the price.'' She then let out a quiet chuckle. ''I bet it would have made a Volus Banker have a heart attack.''

Shepard smiled at the comment and continued to listen to Miranda recount her visit.

''I spent hours sitting in gardens and walkways basking in the sensation of knowing that us as a species had accomplished such feats of wonder, and I'm sure the Illusive Man sent me there on that trip partly to strengthen my belief in human dominance and I must admit it did. Just seeing the huge glittering cities and rolling expanses of Earth put me in awe at the feats we have achieved.''

Shepard nodded along, this tale gave him an understanding as to why Cerberus believed what they did. If only a fraction of what Miranda was true about Earth, then any visit to one's home planet would surely swell one's perspective on their own kind.

''At first, I thought it was costly and unneeded, but looking back now, I would do anything to have another week back in Earth,'' Miranda said in a tone that clearly showed the sincerity of her wish.

Shepard reached a hand out and patted Miranda's thigh. ''Hey, if all goes well and we end up saving the galaxy, I'm sure it'll be the least the council could do to thank us,'' he said, giving a warm smile.

Miranda nodded, and unknown to Shepard, cast a quick glance at the hand resting on her leg. ''I hope so, John, I really do.''

*Hope you enjoyed this chapter and again I apologise for taking so long.

Note I do not know if there is indeed a hotel called the Blue Lotus in New York, if there is then I apologise

Again i thank Thunderfury12124 for his help in checking through my work.

Read, comment and review*


	8. Chapter 8

''Please?'' begged Tali.

''No!'' said Kasumi, even though the hardness in her tone was at odds with the smirk on her lips. ''Chakwas's specific orders, you aren't gonna be out of bed for a while.''

''But it's torture!'' Tali complained. ''Just sitting here, with just the things on my Omni-tool to occupy me, and you of course, but I'm not going to have you spend your entire day keeping me company.''

''I know it's bad.'' Kasumi agreed, slowly patting Tali's leg. ''It should only be for another 3 days until you're out.''

''That's three days too many,'' breathed Tali, resting her head against the raised bed mattress.

''To be honest, I'm surprised you've managed this long with only one attempted break out.'' Kasumi laughed.

Tali shrugged her shoulders and quickly looked away, blushing slightly from embarrassment. It was true, she had tried to escape of course. On her second day, she had spent a couple hours slowly hacking through each of the various machines hooked up to her so they wouldn't send a dozen messages to Chakwas the second she disconnected the wires attached to her.

Successfully managing to trick the machines sensors, Tali managed to hobble across the med bay towards the door, hoping against hope that no one would choose to look through the med-bay window.

As she was a couple steps from the door, it suddenly opened as if from its own accord. Unfortunately, that was not the case, as standing behind the door was an extremely angry Chakwas. It seemed that the Doctor had installed a series of security cameras around the med-bay in case Tali decided to 'check out early'. The shouting that followed was so loud that it was said to have been heard all the way in the CIC.

So after being chastised and threatened to have her Omni-tool taken away if she even thought about another break out, Tali spent her time playing trivial games on her Omni-tool and talking to Kasumi or Garrus when they visited, though she must admit with the latter, he appeared slightly more cold and distant towards her since her and Shepard had last spoken.

''You and me both.'' Tali laughed. ''I never realised how scary Chakwas could be when she wants to be.''

''I guess she has to be, I don't think anyone would be able too keep Shepard down on a bed for more than an hour.''

At his name, the atmosphere in the room quickly hardened and Tali's head suddenly sunk downwards as if the mention of Shepard suddenly drew out all of her strength, leaving her weak and vulnerable. Shepard had not visited throughout Tali's time in the Med-bay, which angered Kasumi even though she could see the sense behind the move. The only people who provided constant visits were her and Garrus, of course the other crew members had come in to offer a few comforting words, but that was only for a couple minutes before their various duties pulled them away. So with Garrus's recent demeanour, it meant Kasumi was the only warm person Tali interacted with recently, but Kasumi knew that wasn't necessarily the case.

During Tali's second night, Kasumi came down during the middle of the night shift to see how Tali was coping and if she was awake, share a bit of gossip or watch a holo-vid. She passed the med-bay windows and saw Garrus sitting over Tali's sleeping form. Kasumi quickly stealthed herself and peered closer to the window. Garrus had pulled up one of the many chairs and was crouched over her bed. Kasumi gasped at the sight and was instantly touched at the care Garrus was showing to Tali. Of course Kasumi knew Garrus cared for Tali, but whereas Shepard felt for her in a more romantic way, Garrus shared a relationship with Tali that resembled an older brother and younger sister bond, in the way that Garrus would protect Tali and always provide a kind word or a witty remark. She sometimes wondered that if Tali and Shepard didn't hit it off would her and Garrus become an item.

Kasumi quickly pushed the speculation from her mind and decided that she had intruded enough onto the pair, so she quietly padded away from the main area and back into her own room, wondering how long Garrus was going to spend during his quite vigil.

''I suppose not.'' said Tali, a bit coldly. ''So, is there anyone you've been paying close attention to?'' asked Tali, eager to shift the subject away from more uncomfortable areas.

Kasumi gave a small sad sigh. ''Nothing really, I'm still not sure if I can move on from Keiji ,he is...he was special.'' Kasumi breathed her dismal tone at odds with her normal upbeat and light hearted personality.

''What about Jacob, I thought you were 'interested' in him?'' asked Tali, cocking her head in a gesture that Kasumi took to be a sign of curiosity.

Kasumi laughed lightly. ''No, I just do that to get him all flustered, you should see his face when I so much as look in his direction.'' Kasumi smirked.

''Are you sure?'' Tali said, humour evident in her voice.

Kasumi grinned and slapped playfully at Tali's shoulder. ''Do you honestly think I would? He's a great guy, don't get me wrong, but he's just too serious. I mean have you heard him talk? ' I'm just finishing off some routine repair''. said Kasumi straightening her back and trying to imitate Jacob's deep voice constantly interrupting the imitating with small giggles. ''There's no way I could be that dead pan all the time, I think I'd kill myself.''

Tali all the while was smiling warmly during Kasumi's talk, finally happy to gain some small semblance of normality and peace during her recent turmoil. Quickly flicking on her Omni-tool, Tali let out a small gasp. ''Kasumi, I can't believe it's already 18:30, we've been talking about nonsense for the last 3 hours! Shouldn't you be in bed?''

Kasumi eye's widened in shock ''Really? Oh boy, time flies when your having fun, I suppose.'' She laughed, but Tali could clearly see the strain in her tone, she could sense that Kasumi was getting tired and restless at the constant hours of staying seated in the same spot.

''I think you should head off to bed.'' said Tali, light heartedly motioning towards the door.

''Are you sure?'' asked Kasumi, the concern in her voice conflicting with the desire to rest.

''Of course.'' smiled Tali. ''I'm going sleep now anyway.'' Tali lied, knowing she was going to be lying awake in her bed for hours on end, mulling over her past and future, wondering if things are only going to get worse.

Kasumi made a good show of graciously leaving but despite herself, sped up during the final steps until she practically bolted out of the doorway.

As the door closed behind her friend, Tali gave a small sigh and instantly her posture changed. Her normal straight backed and curious posture fell to a slumped and tired pose as her back hunched slightly and her head dropped noticeably.

''Oh, Keelah, what's happening to me?'' whispered Tali, moving her uninjured hand towards her head. When the limb ringed slightly off the cold glass of her faceplate, Tali wanted nothing more than to rip the dammed thing off of her and be rid of it despite the consequences.

Even as the thought entered her mind, the rational part of her that held her back every time these thoughts occurred quickly dosed the flames of anger and need that ran rampant from her mind. Closing her eyes and pointedly moving her arms down by her sides, Tali closed her eyes and tried to rest, but she knew that sleep would be a long time coming.

* * *

*Initializing entry code 232321-232254-76757675*

*Camera capabilities running at a minimum of 76% - file request to crew member Tali'Zorah for maintenance on C7 and D4 cameras.*

*Alter ship's engine propulsion by 0.00024% to avoid collision with meteor 3,123 kilometres away from ship*

*Time of recording 18:47*

*Footage from camera C4*

Operative Lawson leaving elevator, headed down from Commander Shepard's personal quarters - -Note all security camera's disabled that are situated in 'The Loft' have been disabled as per Commander's request.- Operative Lawson's heat signature show a significant heightening than normal readings, particularly around the facial and groin regions, these readings show similar results to those of human female's who are around a desired mate, Operative Lawson walked into her personal office/living quarters, lack of viewing cameras in that area prevent further investigation*

*Footage from camera D7*

Crew member Tali'Zorah is seen lying in the Hospital bed in the Med-bay. Doctor Chakwas's request to keep the Med-bay on lock-down was instantly refused by Commander Shepard who deemed it to be 'Unjust towards Tali.' Heart rate and blood pressure monitors suggest that Tali'Zorah is suffering from physiological trauma, direct immediate questioning will most likely result in increased aggressiveness and/or denial.

Will file a request to Yeoman Chambers for a visit to Med-bay for psyche evaluation and therapy tomorrow, pending decision if it wise to report actions to Commander Shepard, recent suggested stress fractures may not be able to cope with news.*

Total time used during investigation 6.23244 seconds.*

Returning cameras to standby mode. Jeff is requesting if I have something called 'The Matrix' available in my search files.*

* * *

*1 hour later*

''Hello again, Shepard.'' spoke Miranda, casually walking into the cabin.

Shepard turned away from the terminal he was looking at, an eyebrow raised in surprise at the sudden appearance of her. ''Oh, hey, Miranda. I didn't hear you call ahead.'' he said. his intention clear.

Shepard's short but hard hitting comment caused Miranda to suddenly stop half step and her confident demeanour to quickly faded revealing the normal hard working and insecure person underneath.

''Oh my apologies, it's just that...''

Then instantly Shepard's serious face quickly slipped away to one that was much more casual and relaxed. ''Calm down Miranda.'' he laughed motioning his hand for her to sit down. ''I didn't mean anything bad, it's just that a word of warning would be appreciated.'' he said, shutting off his terminal and slowly stretching his cramped arms and back.

At the sudden show of Shepard's physique, Miranda's eye's widened ever so slightly at the view as her view slowly crawled across Shepard's shifting body as his shoulders stretched and rotated.

''Something wrong, Miranda?'' Shepard asked quietly.

Miranda quickly snapped out of her oggling and averted her gaze hastily to the floor. ''Erm, yeah I'm sorry it's just that I've been abit tired today.''

Shepard nodded slowly taking the word's at face value and decided not to press onto it. ''I can agree with that, one of the downside's of being an officer is the lack of sleep.'' he said smiling.

''Yes, certainly.'' Mirada agreed, glad to be away from her slip up.

''So how has your day been, Miranda?'' Shepard asked, moving towards the couch that Miranda was currently sat on: his appearance was certainly better than the wreck that previously resided in his cabin, but despite the clean up and a hasty somewhat low standard shave, he still carried around an expression of anguish in his eyes and his posture failed to give off his normally natural charisma and strength.

''Fairly standard, I've had reports up to my eyes recently ever since we've had to file a shipment of K12 cables for engineering.''

Shepard's head quickly snapped around and his eyes focused. ''Is there something wrong with the ship?''

''Nothing major no, it's just that the old cables have burned themselves out, so we cannot get optimum energy output from the engine.''

''Why hasn't this happened before?'' questioned Shepard.

''Well recently maintenance levels have slipped in engineering for…obvious reasons.'' finished Miranda somewhat awkwardly.

''Yeah, I can tell. Do you know when Tali's going to be out of the med-bay?'' asked Shepard slowly. it had been the first time the pair had directly spoken about Tali during one of their talks and Miranda could clearly see that Shepard was still slightly uncomfortable about the subject.

''Last time I heard, she would be able to leave the bed in a few days. Chakwas says that her hand is setting as it should and will recover with full mobility.'' answered Miranda.

Shepard nodded slowly. ''That's good to hear.'' Miranda could swear she heard Shepard's voice breaking slightly during those few words, giving a small cough as he cleared his throat. ''Will be good for her to finally get out of there, I bet that bed's driving her crazy.'' he said giving a small sad smile.

''I would imagine so.'' replied Miranda rather curtly.

''Do you think I should visit her?' asked Shepard quickly, with a hint of desperation entering his voice. ''I mean, it's been quite a while, and I wonder if I have put it off for too long.'' He was leaning forward and his eyes widened, it was clear that he had been debating this subject to himself for quite a while and desperately wanted an outside opinion.

''While I find it to be touching you think of her this way.'' said Miranda calmly. ''I must advise not to, we both know that you care for Tali and if she was to request something of you that could be of danger to herself or the crew, there is a chance that you would agree. No, I would suggest that Tali once Tali has healed enough to leave the Med-bay she leave's temporarily, preferably amongst her own kind so she can be in a more welcoming atmosphere.''

Shepard's gaze fell to the floor, clearly disappointed at the answer but knowing himself that it was right one. After an awkward silence, Shepard gave a slight yawn and stretched his arms back. ''It's getting a bit late Miranda, I'm going to go to sleep.''

''Are you sure? So soon?''

''Yeah, I've had long day. Anderson gave me a briefing on Batarian positions that the Alliance deem 'possibly aggressive''.

''Oh, right then.'' Miranda agreed standing away from the couch and walking towards the door. ''Sleep well, Shepard.''

''You too, Miranda.''

* * *

Tali had her Omni-tool opened, casting a weak orange light into the Med-bay that was shadowed in darkness except for the small flickering lights of the various machines around her bed. Chakwas had came in for a regular check up to measure Tali's vitals and see how well her body was coping before retiring to her bunk.

Tali gave a small sigh and inwardly groaned at her lack of sleep - it hadn't been this bad since she first boarded the original Normandy and the eerie lack of noise kept her awake for hours on end.

Another small picture flipped open on her Omni-tool and elicited another sad sigh from her lips: it was of her and Shepard standing together, arms locked in a loving embrace over the Presidium, it was taken shortly after the crew return from the Omege-3 relay and they were assigned week of shore leave. _Keelah, that was a good week she thought happily, _her and Shepard had spent almost every waking minute in each other company as they toured around various shops and attractions talking about their pasts and possible futures. Many of the couples pictures were from that week as the pair found little time to go to anywhere noteworthy of documentation.

Closing down her application, Tali closed her eyes to attempt another fruitless effort for sleep when a small swishing sound was heard and she could feel a few traces of light through her closed lids. Opening them slightly, Tali turned her head towards the door of the Med-bay expecting Chakwas to come in for another check-up or possibly Kasumi for little mid-night visit.

The sight that greeted was something that she hadn't expected to arrive for a long time, it brought both soaring hope as well as a regretful sadness and Tali didn't know whether to shout for cry and bury her head in her hands and cry so she decided to simply remain quite.

Shepard took a step into the Med-bay the doors quietly slid shut behind him.

''Hello Tali, do you have time for a talk?''

*I would like thank Thunderfury12124 again for helping out with my work.

Hope you enjoy it rate, comment and review*


	9. Chapter 9

''Jo - John?'' Tali croaked out, unbelieving of the sight in front of her, wondering if this was some vivid hallucination caused by her confinement. What worried her more was the fact that she was entirely fine, even a little bit happy at the thought. It was so nice to see him, even if it was only her mind.

As per usual, it seemed as though Shepard could see right into her and pluck her thoughts from her head. He quickly stepped forward and clasped Tali's gloved, uninjured hand in his own. To Tali, it looked somewhat comical the way his large callous hands eclipsed her small three fingered one. ''Yes Tali, it's me,'' he said, his normally even tone breaking with emotion.

''But…I thought you wouldn't visit,'' she said slowly, still somewhat uncertain as to if Shepard was real or not. She decided to play along with it anyway, he would provide her with some brief happiness if the whole thing proved false anyway.

''Of course I would, honey, of course I would,'' he said, smiling with genuine happiness. It was then that Tali took in his ragged appearance: a low level of stubble was slowly building along his jaw line, and his skin looked much more ruddy than its usual clear, healthy norm, and his clothing looked somewhat disheveled. While it wasn't anything major, it was instantly visible when Tali thought back to the normally pristine and clean cut man he normally was. It was when her gaze flicked up to his eyes that Tali almost gasped in shock. They were rimmed red slightly from lack of sleep, and dark bags were beginning to form underneath them. His gaze, normally so strong and authorative, seemed cracked and flawed. Just the way that a clear spark of sadness and pain resided in them quickly showed Tali that [this way real as there was no way a delusional mind could capture the pained expression he wore.] (No clue what you're trying to say here, sorry.)

''I'm - sorry for how -'' Tali muttered as tears slowly started to trickle down her eyes.

Shepard's hand quickly shot away from her's and cusped the side of her helmet, silencing her. ''You have nothing to apologise, I know that you can't control yourself sometimes and all this anger just isn't you.''

''But what if it is?'' Tali despaired.

''Don't say that, because it's not. As long as I've had the gift of knowing you, not once have you ever given into anger or rage willingly, discounting the time when you shouted at the ship's engine. But you were feverous, and to be honest, I think the ship deserved a good talking to,'' Shepard smirked.

Tali also smiled, her spirit lifted simply by being close to Shepard and finally having a conversation with him that didn't include separation.

''I'm just worried that it won't go away,'' she muttered.

''Tali, we've gotten one of the finest medical minds in the Alliance looking into it, plus a Geth platform that can access the knowledge of an entire species made entirely of software at the speed of sound. And I don't even need to mention we have an illegal AI onboard who can perform 1,250,000 calculations a second scouring the extranet for a source.''

''I wish I could have your optimism,'' she said, looking down.

Shepard's hand, still stroking her head, quickly lifted it back so that the pair were eye level again. ''Well then, I guess I'll have to be optimistic for the both of us,'' he said smirking.

''I suppose so,'' agreed Tali, rubbing Shepard's hand gently in her own. ''How have you been lately, John? '' Tali was eager to try and have some simple conversation with Shepard.

'I've been…fine, '' he said after a brief pause.

''John?'' Tali questioned, clearly picking up on the hesitance.

''It's just that it's been hard not having you around that's all. I've missed you."

''And I've missed you as well,'' Tali agreed. ''Oh, Keelah, how I've missed you, being stuck in this bed for days on end, what I would have done for a few minutes of your company.''

At the comment, Shepard quickly broke his eye contact and hung his head somewhat sullenly.

Realising what she implied, Tali leaned forward and gripped Shepard's hand tighter. ''Oh John, I didn't mean it like that. I…I know why you didn't come down sooner, it's just that good company has been somewhat sparse lately. Don't think that I'd ever resent you.''

Shepard nodded and slowly raised his head, but Tali could see his eyes go slightly darker, and she inwardly kicked herself for speaking like that.

''I apologise for that Tali, I really, really do, but I did it for the both of us. You do see that, right?''

Tali was hesitant in her reply. ''Yes…'' she responded slowly.

Shepard's back straightened, obviously noticing that Tali didn't see things like that. ''Tali?'' he questioned.

''It's just…'' she responded before drawing in a slow breath. ''I can't see how leaving me here all this time is right.''

''I just wanted to keep you safe.'' Shepard responded.

''And how is visiting me endangering my life?'' Tali responded rather curtly.

''Because I wouldn't have been able to say no. You needed to stay here for now so your hand could recover.''

''My hand." Tali said hotly, ''was damaged because you left me!''

Shepard could see that Tali was ready to fly into another rage, and so, carefully chose what to say as to not provoke an unwanted reaction; which was easier said than done if the things Tali got angry about lately proved anything. Choosing not to mention that the reason he left was because she struck him. ''Things were getting really tense, things would have gotten worse if I stayed in that room with you.''

''Worse than this?'' Tali shrieked, lifting her wounded hand and putting in front of Shepard's face. ''Worse than my hand being ruined and being stuck in this bed?''

''As bad as it sounds, yes. We both could have done things that we would regret.''

''So you don't regret doing this to me?'' she shouted.

''Of course I do Tali,'' Shepard said, moving his arm forward in a comforting gesture to try and grab Tali's hand. Before he could though, she quickly snatched it away. ''I did it so that you wouldn't get hurt anymore.''

''I am hurt, Shepard,'' said Tali, lifting her hand towards her chest. ''In here, being stuck here, has been horrible.''

''It won't be much longer-''

''You're keeping me in here?'' Tali cut in sharply. ''For even longer?''

Shepard paused. He knew that saying that would undoubtedly cause Tali to fly into a fit of anger, that in all likely hood would make what happened in his cabin before seem calm by comparison, but on the other hand, allowing Tali to leave her constant care of the Med-bay and Chakwas would most likely irritate the hand and cause Tali pain, and possibly damage it in an irreparable way.

Shepard breathed in slowly, and ready to accept the full consequences of his actions, gave a response.

* * *

Chakwas rocketed out of her bed and stormed out of the crew's sleeping area, her night wear trailing behind her as she flew across the floor. Years of responding to wounded soldiers and personnel at any hour of the day made her a very light sleeper, and the soft chime of her beeper instantly broke through the comfort of her sleep, focusing her mind.

Already knowing that was certain to be Tali that was the cause for the distress, she mentally prepared the steps necessary to calm, treat, and if necessary, sedate the young quarian. Talking to the Omni-tool on her wrist, Chakwas quickly established a link with EDI who already opened up the doors leading towards the Med-bay.

''EDI, give me a sit-rep, and I want the sedatives and antibiotics on stand by in case things get ugly.''

''Of course, Doctor,'' came the calm, cold, voice of the AI and strangely, she gave a brief pause. ''It would seem that several of the IV's and drip's have become dislodged from crewmember Zorah's actions.''

''I thought my team hooked them up so a krogan would have trouble tearing them off,'' replied Chakwas, already formulating how she would punish the lazy orderlies if the problem caused Tali harm.

EDI voice quickly dispelled those ideas and shocked Chakwas with a single sentence. ''They did, doctor.''

Running into the Med-bay, Chakwas was confronted with the sight of an enraged Tali shouting and raging on the bed, several loose hanging drips leaked fluids onto the sterile flooring and in one instance where the tubing had been ripped off violently, a thin stream of blood spurted from Tali's forearm at regular intervals.

Over her was Shepard who was struggling to try and keep Tali's arms pinned to her sides, and he sat heavily on her thighs to stop her lashing out with her powerful legs. Chakwas could clearly see that Shepard had already taken a good few hits as his left eye was closed over and bright red, long bleeding scratch marks ran down his bicep were Tali's hand had roughly gripped him.

Sensing her presence, Shepard dragged his gaze away from the struggling woman and fixed Chakwas with a hard stare. ''Chakwas!'' he shouted trying to be heard over Tali. ''Do something!''

Not bothering to answer, Chakwas quickly sprinted past the pair and ran to the machines. It seemed that EDI was being slightly optimistic in her answer, as well over half of the machines were disconnected and one was kicked over from a flailing leg.

''Chakwas!'' Shepard shouted.

''Hang on, I've got something.'' She began quickly moving towards a nearby cabinet. She withdrew of a syringe from a drawer and quickly began the process to fill it full of powerful depressants.

Squirting the syringe projected a small jet of clear fluid and a light flick to the side removed the chance of air bubbles in the liquid. Moving towards Tali, she slowly lifted forwards, aiming the syringe towards one of Tali's access valves so she could inject her without breaking the suit seals.

Her hand was about a foot from Tali's wrist when Tali suddenly fell limp. Fearing that she blacked out, Chakwas withdrew the syringe slightly and Shepard relented his grip at the unexpected slack.

Anticipating this, Tali quickly lunged forward, knocking Shepard off of her. He landed heavily onto the floor, already rising to try and restrain her. Unfortunately, Tali reacted quicker than the pair expected, as Chakwas tried to rush forward again to administer the sedative when Tali's muscular leg lashed out and solidly connected with the side of her head, sending Chakwas slamming into the floor.

Her vision became blurry and she swam in and out of coherency as unconsciousness tugged strongly at her. Shakily, she tried to raise herself up on an unsteady hand but quickly collapsed again, the syringe slipping from an open hand to skid across the floor.

Standing upwards, his feet spread apart, Shepard raised his fists to his sides in a blocking gesture, not wanting to lash out and hurt Tali who now jumped from the bed and crouched on the floor, her legs splayed like those of a cat. It seemed that Tali did not share Shepard's hesitancy and lashed out with a rook hook that Shepard blocked with the meat of his forearm, unaccustomed to fighting such a way and against a person he did not want to damage. He quickly jumped back as Tali lashed with her foot, missing his nose by an inch.

''Tali! I know you can hear me!'' Shepard shouted, blocking a series of wild jabs that he easily turned aside because Tali could only use one hand. ''You need to calm down.''

At that, Tali responded with a low growl that would have been more suited coming from a wild beast than the normally shy woman Tali was.

Stepping back, Shepard overbalanced when he slightly tripped over a trailing wire that became dislodged in the frantic struggle. Seizing the opportunity, Tali let loose a wild haymaker that slammed into Shepard's cheek, the hard blow floored him and his head smacked into the hard floor. Tasting blood in his mouth, Shepard gave a large spit onto the floor and wasn't surprised to it was tinged red with his blood, he could also feel that a few of his teeth were knocked loose and jarred painfully.

Looking up, he could see Tali standing over him, breathing in deep ragged gasps as her adrenaline slowly started to fade away. Hearing the familiar swish of the doors opening, Shepard titled his head back and saw Garrus standing there, still clearing his eyes from his sleep. Seeing the sight before him, Garrus immediately ran forward and rather surprisingly tackled Tali onto the floor, despite her toned strength, Garrus easily outweighed the petite Quarian and that, added to the force that slammed her backwards.

The pair started grappling with each other: Tali raining kicks and punches into Garrus who took it much better than Shepard did thanks to his natural Turian plate skin, Garrus in turn was trying to pin Tali's arms to her sides and position her so that she couldn't kick her as easily.

Shepard quickly ran over and grabbed Tali from behind and wrapped his broad arms around her shoulders and pinning her arms. ''Garrus! Grab her legs.''

Nodding his agreement and stepping back quickly, Garrus snatched Tali's calves and struggled against her thrashing, erratic movements.

''Bring her over to the bed,'' Shepard ordered.

Slowly, the pair managed to bring her across the med-bay and rather roughly deposited her on the bed. Immediately, Garrus swung round and sat heavily on her, taking the position that Shepard himself did not too long ago. Running across the room, Shepard jumped over the still unconscious form of Chakwas, picked up the syringe, and sprung towards Tali.

''Garrus, give me a clear line to her wrist.''

''Easier said than done,'' Garrus said between gritted teeth but nevertheless, he managed to turn Tali's arm so that her wrist lay exposed. Shepard leaned forward and jabbed the syringe into the opening valve. Initial resistance was present as the material reluctantly allowed the syringe to inject its payload into her bloodstream.

Immediately, Tali's resistance faltered as the sedatives quickly took effect, stilling her muscles and calming her down. Shepard feared he had put too much in the dosage when she became unnaturally still, but then a slow and steady rising and falling of her chest could be seen.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he and Garrus set about the grim task of strapping her back into the bed, reconnecting the wires they could identify and putting into them into the correct spot, but with their basic understanding of medical treatment, left about half a dozen wires hanging loose from their machines. As Garrus bent down and gently tried to stir Chakwas, Shepard slowly pulled up a chair and leaned forward heavily, his hands arched in front of his head, his face set into a cold, firm mask. He gently reached into one of the hidden pockets in Tali's suit, expertly knowing what pouch contain what and withdrew a small adhesive disk that Garrus took to be used in suit repair. Shepard then placed the patch over the small slit were Tali's blood was gently pooling from the ripped drip. It disturbed Garrus that was no warmth in the action: no gentle caress of her arm of a squeeze he simply placed the patch and retracted his hands away as if wanting the least possible contact from her.

As Chakwas slowly started to murmer and rose groggily, rubbing her head around where a large ugly bruise was starting to form at her temple, did Garrus turn around and took a look at his friend. Shepard was hunched and his usual authorative demeanor was completely gone, when he thought his appearance in his cabin was bad, the sight he saw was absolutely pitiful.

His eyes were almost dead, they showed little to no emotion at all, which Garrus found even more disturbing than if they were filled with pain or anguish, instead they were just empty. As he slowly helped Chakwas to her feet, she slowly gained coherence he saw the Doctors eyes rapidly flicking between the scene in front of her. Silently stepping past Garrus, she hooked up the remaining wires and stood back, hand in front of her mouth as her eyes looked over Tali thoughtfully.

Giving a small cough she spoke aloud. ''EDI, I want you to get Mordin in here. Tell him it's important,'' she said shakily, obviously uneasy about the current situation, and a quick glance at the dismal form of Shepard did little to put her at ease.

Knowing that he would have to be the one to act, Garrus stepped forward, pulled up another chair and sat next to Shepard. Shepard, either through choice or simply being lost in his own thoughts, did not give notice to him.

''Shepard,'' said Garrus unsteadily, which still gathered no reaction, so he pressed on. ''I know it seems bad but I'm sure things will work out.''

Shepard lowered his hands and with his gaze not wavering from the unconscious form of Tali, spoke in tone that was heavy with abject defeat. ''No Garrus, I doubt it ever will.''

*Things are really kicking off aren't they?

As always comment, rate and review I would like to thank Thunderfury12124 for taking the time to check through my work.*


	10. Chapter 10

*First off I'm amazed how well my last chapter went down I want to thank everyone who reviewed and favourite it.

Hope you all enjoy*

''We need to remove her immediately, we've already had two injured personnel.'' said Miranda in her usual matter of fact way.

''It's not that bad.'' shrugged Shepard.

''Three cracked rib's and a black eye is worse than 'bad'.'' she said curtly.

Most of the ground crew were gathered around the armoury along with Joker, Chakwas was in the Medical bay providing around the clock attention for Tali who currently was lapsed into another strong fever after the new tear in her suit.

''Still it's not her fault.'' he said slowly unsure of his own argument,

''That may be the case, but she still pose's a danger.''

''Then surely sending her away to people who may not be prepared for her would be worse?'' questioned Garrus.

''Obviously the quarians will be prepared to treat this sort of thing.'' Miranda replied in a condescending tone.

''And if us, a state of the art military vessel with some of the more hardest people in the galaxy almost couldn't keep her down what chance will a bunch of limp-dick quarian doctors have?'' asked Zaeed in his usual gruff tone. ''Of course if I was there shit would've gone differently.'' he replied earning disapproving glances from everyone at the meeting.

''Obviously she will have a security detail and most likely be kept sedated through her time.''

''Is keeping her asleep for who knows how long really the best thing?'' questioned Garrus earning a nod from a few other crew member's.

''Anyway'' Joker added. ''She is one of the original's ,she should be with us.'' he said with great vigour almost slamming his fist on the table but stopped himself short realising that it would probably break his wrist.

''We can't allow sentiment to cloud our judgement.'' replied Miranda.

''Well do we know anything about what's wrong with her?'' asked Kasumi motioning towards Mordin and Legion who stood standing straight as if being stood stock still for lengths of time did not in anyway affect them, with Legion that was understandable but Mordin made it seem somewhat creepy.

Mordin shook his head and his brow furrowed in frustration. ''No, no extranet turned up nothing so I turned to old STG contact's and they've never heard of this, so little knowledge about quarian, if I possibly had a body to commit to dissection-'' he then suddenly stopped mid-sentence realising what he was suggesting and his large eye's rapidly flicked towards Shepard to see if there was any reaction. ''Not from crewmember Tali'Zorah of course.''

''We also have been unable to find the reasoning behind creator Zorah's actions.'' Legion then gave an almost human shrug as it admitted it's failure. ''It is highly likely that the time during after the Morning war the sterile environment may have altered the creator's biology in some way, Geth knowledge of this time period is scarce for obvious reasons.''

''We also have found nothing.'' came the disembodied voice of EDI. ''There is a possible chance that it is a possible allergic reaction to several exposure's and ingestion and contact with organic material could be possible cause for symptoms.''

''Do you mean she may have gotten sick when she was with Shepard?'' asked Garrus.

''Yes.'' came EDI short reply.

''Improbable.'' said Mordin with a shake of his head. ''initial test's on blood samples was to see if it was caused by those factor's and it showed no sign to support it, it seem's as though her immune system are not even aware that there is a threat.''

''Maybe it's not viral?'' asked Garrus. ''Maybe she took a knock to the head and it's something in her brain?''

''That is a possibility.'' answered EDI. ''neural damage could cause severe bouts of anger, I will request Medical officer Chakwas to run a scan.''

''If that turns up nothing then we'll have to either remove her from the ship to either the Migrant fleet or a high security medical unit somewhere, I suggest we prepare for that outcome now as to minimize stress.'' Miranda said boldly, the comment causing many of the gathered crew to look away and shuffle their feet, unsure if they should oppose or support the action especially with Tali's Lover who was also their Commander being present although he had little to no input to the debate, he simply leaned heavily against the corner table and hung his head, his glazed eye's starting blankly at the floor.

''This could just be speculation.'' said Garrus his voice showing that he believed it to be anything but that. ''It seems as though your eager to see Tali gone?'' the crew leaned forward expectantly sensing that thing's were about to grow tense when Miranda's back straightened and gave Garrus a hard glare that could have crumbled rock. Infact Joker actually rubbed his hands against each other eagerly until a soft nudge from Kasumi stopped him.

''I want nothing of the sort.'' she responded coldly her head held high. ''Unlike you I'm looking at this objectively, we cannot afford distractions and having a delusional quarian on the verge of snapping is what I consider I major distraction.''

''Your getting dangerously close to insulting her.'' growled Garrus menacingly.

Miranda braced her feet subconsciously and her hands balled slightly into fists, expecting anything as per usual.

''Tali's been through a hundred times more danger that you have.'' Garrus continued his eye's flicking to Shepard to see how he was reacting to their talk but his head still hung limply, Garrus wasn't even sure Shepard was aware of anything that was happening around him.

''Shepard?'' prompted Garrus. ''Can you just stand by and let this happen?''

An awkward silence fell in the room as initially Shepard failed to acknowledge the question, then slowly a slow sigh escaped from the Commander and his back straightened, he cast his eye's along everyone there studying each person present one by one as if just realising other people were in the same room. To their credit only Garrus, Miranda, Grunt and Legion held his gaze but the reason for the latter two was most likely because the pair didn't understand the concept of awkwardness.

''I… I don't know.'' he said quietly.

''What do you mean?'' asked Garrus.

''I mean'' snapped Shepard. ''That I don't know, if you haven't noticed I've quite abit of shit to deal with recently so as you can see I'm not at my best.'' he said his voice full of anger.

The room became deathly silent, it wasn't often Shepard raised his voice outside combat and even in his distraught state it carried a sense of authority and command that made disobeying difficult.

''So it clear what we must do.'' cut in Miranda. '' Tali need's to be sent away.''

''You can't do that!'' shouted Joker.

''Oh and you're going to stop me?'' asked Miranda making no attempt to hide the challenge and superiority from her voice.

''But I will cheerleader.'' said Jack darkly her hands already blazing with biotic fire.

Jacob's hand quickly went to his belt and rested his hand tensely on his pistol holster unsure which side he should be on.

''Enough!.'' Shepard's voice instantly cut through the hostility, almost instantly Jack stepped back and her biotics subdued to a low shimmer while Jacob slowly drew his hand of his pistol and leaned back against the table once more.

''I, and it pains me to say it, can see what Miranda is saying, Tali is a danger to herself and to others.''

Garrus opened his mouth to protest but Shepard raised his hand and silenced him.

''Garrus, you even saw what she did, what would have happened if we both hadn't been there, Chakwas was lucky to have only gotten a bruise. No we need to move her to an area where she will be less prone to anger, and sadly with me here I doubt the Normandy will fulfil that role, and as Legion said there's little we know about Quarians since there exile apart from what Tali has told us and racist theories. '' while he was talking Shepard back wilted slightly more and his eye's became darker as if speaking were words were physically weakening him.

''You can't just get rid of her.'' Kasumi protested. ''She's one of us!''

''Do you think I want to?'' barked Shepard. ''Do you think I'm leaping at the chance to send Tali light-years away from here while she is struggling with, well her self. No this option is for the best.''

''Shepard.'' came EDI's voice across the comm's. ''I have kept medical officer Chakwas up to speed with your decision and she says that it will be at least two days before Tali is stable enough to move and to ensure she does wake up and the run the scans on her neural area's.''

''Right, EDI I want a shuttle prepped tomorrow for that time so we can move her as soon as possible and get a comm channel linked to the Migrant fleet for my private terminal.'' he finished the last sentence his voice slowly diminishing in strength until it resume the dull tone it had at the start of the meeting. Casting a wary glance around room he grunted. ''Crew dismissed.'' before striding out of the armoury before anyone could comment.

* * *

Miranda quickened her pace to catch up to Shepard who was practically racing towards the elevator hatch, fortunately for her he had to wait for the elevator to reach the second floor and so she had some time to catch up and speak her mind.

''Shepard.'' she spoke her hand reaching forwards to touch his shoulder but she pulled back at the last minute.

After he didn't initially respond Miranda was about the ask again when his head slowly turned towards her and raised an eyebrow.

Taking that as her queue to speak Miranda cleared her throat slightly. ''I just want to say that I admire your professionalism in that situation I -''

Shepard's head quickly snapped round fully to look directly at her and he spoke cutting her off. ''I did not do that for _your approval.'' _his voice taking a dark tone

Miranda stopped in her tracks unsure as to what to say, the venom in Shepard's voice was thick, her mouth briefly opened then closed wondering what to say next so she wouldn't anger Shepard even more.

''I didn't mean it like that, it's just that it's nice to see your capable of making tough choices.''

Shepard nodded solemnly at that though in his eye's Miranda could see that he didn't quite believe her words. ''And I wish that I really don't have to.''

''Someone does.'' she said.

''Unfortunately.'' said Shepard before the pair lapsed into silence, this was not how Miranda wanted to conversation to go put was afraid to push Shepard to talk more in case he simply retreated further into himself. So the pair waited outside the doors in silence before the familiar chime sounded, Shepard stepped into the elevator although Miranda stood outside which cause Shepard to open his mouth in question.

''I'm staying on the CIC a while longer I just wanted to talk to you that's all.'' she answered before he could speak with a small smile.

Shepard nodded slightly and Miranda could have sworn the bleakness in his eye's lifted temporarily before the light was quickly smothered. ''Thanks Miranda and goodnight.''

As the elevator door's swooped shut in front of her Miranda's smile broadened and spoke. ''Goodnight John.''

* * *

_Tali felt adrift in a sea of darkness, isn't wasn't that she couldn't feel anything but all her sensations that came to her felt as though they were happening to another person, with her suit her sense's were always restricted but when compared to what she felt now her suite might as well have been a silk dress._

_She tried to turn her head to see her surroundings and she wasn't sure if she was successful, all around her was a vast sea of unending darkness that stretched on for infinity, but then again she might simply still be looking in the same direction for she had no way to know if she was even moving._

_As the minutes descended into hours, well at least to her they were hours, Tali's struggled ceased realising that whatever was holding her like this would not be moved by her pitiful efforts she resigned to simply floating in oblivion._

_Recently such fruitless efforts would have led her into a deep rage and have further increased her attempts to break free, strangely though she didn't feel angry, she didn't feel much of anything and surprisingly she felt content with that. After all the anger and hate she had experienced it was nice to finally be submerged into ignorant bliss._

_Unfortunately such a feeling wouldn't last as a small trickle of memories and regrets slowly leaked in her mind, building on top of each other in an effort to crush her underneath there sheer mass, but when she looked back at her actions it seemed as though she was looking at it through someone else and she couldn't quite manage to gather the emotions that she knew she should be feeling. Seeing her fist slamming into Shepard's face would at any other time caused her to break into despair at what she did but now she simply looked at in my mild discomfort._

_As the memories and sensations flooded through her brain Tali realised that she felt much more content during this brief period than how she had for a long time._

*I know I promised to get these out quicker and compared to my previous 1 month a chapter quota and I suppose I am (the reasons it took so long is because I had a lot of exams) I tend to finish these now in about a week and a half , what is somewhat slowing down the process is that I then send my chapter's to a FF user to check and though no fault of his own because he does a brilliant job but of course it extends the time between chapters. And recently I've had trouble's with my beta reader so this chapter will be sub standard, I apologise.

Comment, rate and review


	11. Chapter 11

*Hope you all enjoy this work and all the previous ones so far*

_Work Related stress?_

_No. Compared to constant field repairs through out her time on the Migrant Fleet the Normandy is child's play_

_Stress due to relation ship with Shepard?_

_No. All body language and inflictions in the voice point towards the pair having a very active, positive relationship together until recently._

_Infection because of exposure?_

_Already ruled out that option because of negative readings from blood tests, could possibly be large concentration of pheromones due to exposure that would not show up in testing._

Dozens of possibilities flew through Mordin's mind every minute as each was evaluated, rejected and then filed away in the recesses' of his vast mind for later recollection. What would have strained whole medical teams of other race's Mordin did off handily as he magnified the holo-scope in his lab trying to see some hidden clue in the blood work.

The only sign of his frustration was a slight mumbling under his breath and a small wrinkling in his blotched brow, a small sigh shot out of his lips and he leaned back from the work bench. It was an hour since the last meeting and Shepard's rapid disappearance to his cabin, Mordin was one of the few crew members who had not at some point talked to either Shepard or Tali personally since all the problems began although it was not through spite or laziness. Both Shepard and Mordin knew that the aging salarian was a very practical person and that often came out in his speech, if he was to talk to one or both of them he would most likely say something that while valid would be insensitive and in Tali's condition the results would not be pleasant.

So Mordin decided to use his brain not his words to help with the situation and spent a considerable amount of in his lab knee deep in research and studies to try and find a solution to the problem. While he wouldn't openly admit it Mordin was enjoying himself, at first he believed that all of his difficulties ended when he left the STG and for a while he felt somewhat wasted that his immense intellect was not being used to its potential. Then the virus struck Omega and suddenly Mordin found purpose again creating an antidote for the deadly disease, following that Shepard brought him along on his mission and to create a way of bypassing the collector swarm and again Mordin overcame the difficulties and succeeded. He believed that nothing could top the feeling of finally perfecting the mechanism's that enabled Shepard and his team to battle the collectors on their own terms but he knew that this time, with this task it would be special. Through out all of his work either with the STG or for Shepard Mordin always looked at his task affecting the faceless masse's while it proved to be an advantage when doing the controversial for the Genophage it did somewhat lessen the feeling of fulfilment when you couldn't see the people you were helping. Now though he was helping a close colleague, a person that he new personally and so he spent an extra hour scouring through research were normally he would have realised it to be practical to rest.

Knotting his brows in frustration he turned around and looked deeply out of his port window and into the void of space as if the stars and planets could give him some idea as to what was wrong. Muttering under his breath Mordin scoured his vast brain for a solution.

* * *

''Pst Kasumi, over here.''

The young thief quickly turned around and found the figure of Garrus cautiously beckoning her over, casting a quick glance towards the mess hall to see if anyone would notice her she quickly made her way around the corner to where Garrus disappeared round.

Rounding the corner she saw Garrus, Joker and Chakwas all huddled conspiratorially in a small group their eye's subconsciously darting around showed Kasumi that they had some hidden intent, Garrus motioned for her to stand closer and he leaned forward slightly.

''Thanks for coming.''

''What do you want?'' she questioned she voice kept at a whisper.

''We're worried.'' Joker admitted.

''I'm not really surprised.'' she admitted. ''After all that's been happening it would be enough to shake anyone.''

''Except Miranda.'' Garrus said with venom in his voice.

''What do you mean?'' Kasumi questioned although she had a fair idea what he was talking about.

''Doesn't think whole thing seem convenient to you?'' he said.

''In what way?''

''Well you're in everyone's business.'' said Joker before holding up his hands. ''No offence intended but that cloak of your's doesn't always work as well as you think.''

''What he means is.'' Garrus cut in casting a firm glance at Joker. ''That you obviously knew that even before the Omega three run Miranda had the eye's for Shepard.''

''You can't be suggesting that she has something to do with it?''

''With Tali out of the way and Shepard being in state he is in he would be susceptible to her advances.'' Chakwas answered her voice showing the strain she was in having to deal with Tali.

''But it's been month's since Shep and Tali got together, why wait all this time?''

''Caution, regret, maybe so that it wouldn't make it seem like her.'' said Joker. ''And most likely anything that can do this to Tali while avoiding some of the smartest mind's in the galaxy would probably take a hell of along time to make.''

''So what? We're going to go at put a gun against her head and make her confess?'' asked Kasumi uncertainty thick in her voice.

''Of course not.'' said Garrus with a shake of his head. ''One she's well trained .Two we'll seem crazy and Three we wouldn't have anything to base our accusation on.''

''You forgot to mention the possibility that you're wrong.'' Kasumi pointed out.

Garrus ignored the comment although his eye's flashed slightly.

''Are you going to help us?''

Kasumi paused, biting her lip before replying. ''That depends on what you mean by help.''

Garrus back stiffened at the comment but he didn't voice his anger. ''We need to keep an eye on both her and Miranda, make sure that nothing happens, we'll try and get through to Shepard.''

Again Kasumi paused unsure of what she should do, Miranda has saved her life a dozen time's in the heat of battle and she had done the same so betraying her trust didn't come easily to her. Suddenly an image of Tali crying over Shepard as he and Miranda held hands came unbidden into her mind and she knew she couldn't allow Tali to be hurt like that. With a slow nod she agreed.

Garrus gave a satisfied nod and his eye's turned to there usual warm self and patted Kasumi on the shoulder. ''Thank you.''

Kasumi nodded and flashed a small smile before turning around the corner and walking towards her living area, as soon as she moved away from the group her smile vanished and uncertainty flickered in her eye's.

* * *

''Come in.'' Miranda said over her desk her fingers flying rapidly over her holo-pad keyboard as she typed commands and reports for the various staff of the Normandy. _Shepard lead's from the front but without all this paperwork he wouldn't be able to get to his battle's and would be fighting with sharp stick's_ she mused to herself although she doubted that such things would hold back Shepard she thought with a smile.

With a small hiss of escaping air her room doors opened revealing Shepard standing there awkwardly casting worried glances over towards the med-bay were his love was lying broken and unconscious scant metre's away from him. Quickly stepping into the room he gave a small nod to Miranda and smiled lightly.

It always impressed Miranda how even with almost total control over the Normandy and the crew Shepard still knocked at door's and awaited people to allow him entrance. _On of his many positive attribute's she thought._

''Hello Miranda.''

''Hello John, how are you?'' she replied joyfully before giving a small wince and cursing herself for asking such a stupid question.

Obviously picking up her mistake he held up his hand and his smile widened. ''No need to apologize, I'm doing better thank you, I came down here to say sorry for my.. Harsh reaction to you after the briefing.'' he said rubbing the back of neck and looking slightly awkward, it wasn't often the commander had outburst's and even fewer occasion's when they called for an apology.

''I guess it's my turn to say that, you have no need to apologize, I understand that you're in a difficult situation and it's only natural for you to be feeling under pressure in these circumstances.''

''I'm glad to hear that.'' he said in a relived tone. ''I hope I'm not interrupting anything important.'' he asked

''Of course not.'' Miranda smiled making of point out of it by turning off her terminal's screen. ''Just a few regular reports, I can do them in my sleep by now.''

''I've no doubt.'' he replied with a chuckle before taking a seat. ''What with all the reports you do for the ship, I guess you'll have to learn to do it while sleeping.''

''It's a talent.'' Miranda said with a laugh.

''And one I'm grateful for, I don't know what would happen to this ship if you weren't around to keep it in order.''

''Your exaggerating.'' Miranda said although inside she was touched at how highly he regarded her.

''I'm really not.'' he said with conviction before silence followed and neither of them knew where to continue from there.

After a few awkward seconds Miranda gave a small cough and spoke. ''So Shepard why are you here?''

''Honestly?'' he said his voice sombre once again. ''You're one of the few people on this ship I can go to with my problem's after… Tali's outburst's. Everyone just..'' he paused thinking of the right words to come to his mind.

''Expects perfection from you?'' finished Miranda.

Shepard's eye's brightened and he gave Miranda a meaningful look. ''Exactly! People just think that since I'm commander Shepard I'm above such things but the truth is I feel hurt and depressed as much as anyone else.''

''If I had a credit for every time that's happened to me we could have assaulted the collector base with a fleet of heavy cruiser's.'' he smiled before giving a small laugh and adding. ''Well except the whole Commander Shepard thing.''

''Better make that two fleet's.'' Shepard added pleased to be having a more light hearted talk. ''Honestly with the thing's people expect of me I wouldn't be surprised if they named me their new messiah!'' he said throwing his hand's in the air.

''If you checked the extranet their probably is a 'Shepard Cult'.'' Miranda agreed before pausing unsure if she should bring the subject up. ''John do you want to talk about what happened?''

''No.'' Shepard said almost before the words were out of her mouth. ''No thank you, I just wish to have a conversation with some good company if that's alright?''

''Of course.'' Miranda said with a smile.

* * *

''EDI how's the search going?'' Jeff asked off handily as his hand's flicked across the various consoles around the cockpit.

''I am currently looking into a possible cause ,27% likely hood that this could be it.''

''Really?'' asked Joker his voice suddenly tinged with excitement. ''What is it?''

After a brief pause the floating orb of EDI's hologram appeared. ''I apologise for raising your hope's Jeff it would seem that the theory led no where.''

Joker quickly felt annoyed at the sudden raise and then destruction of his hopes. ''What was it anyway?'' he snapped.

''That crew member Tali'Zorah or Commander Shepard were intentionally exposed to outside contaminant's.''

''Do you mean someone poisoned them?'' Joker asked not wanting EDI to find out about their suspicions of Miranda although he guessed she already knew since she was everywhere on the ship.

''In short yes.''

''So what your saying is it couldn't be poison.'' He said wondering what he would tell Garrus now that their theory was impossible.

''In most case's yes, I have analysed most known contaminant's that can be readily purchased or prepared that can be accessible to a majority of people.''

''most?'' Joker asked.

''There are certain chemicals that are so rare and expensive and because of that lacking in knowledge that I am unaware as to how they would react with either Tali'Zorah or Commander Shepard and they would be inaccessible to most people.''

Joker nodded mulling over the information and wondering if it still debunked their idea.

''Would high ranking Cerberus or even the Illusive man have access to these chemical's?''

The cockpit was silent for several seconds which Joker took to be a bad sign if an AI as advanced as EDI took time to come up with answer and so tension was thick in the air.

Finally Joker's worries came to realisation when EDI answered in a single word. ''Yes.''

*I apologise for the large delay in the story I was on holiday for a week and during the holidays the day's kind of roll into one and so I rapidly loose track of time. And I will be going away for another week in a couple day's.

As an added note my current beta-reader has decided to stop checking through my work and so you will of course notice this chapter will be have several grammatical flaw's, if there is anyone willing to pre-read my work (particularly in the grammatical area) just PM me, although I cannot reply until I'm back

Hope you enjoy Rate, Comment and Review

And a final thanks to Thunderfury12124 to checking through my previous chapter's*


	12. Chapter 12

''Tali?'' Chakwas asked slowly.

She cast a suspicious glance towards the med-bay door hoping no one would be walking in and then briefly looked out of the window's to see that the mess hall was deserted except for Gardener who was busy scrubbing a few remaining pan's.

Looking down at the sleeping figure of Tali on the bed ,dozen's of drips and wires connected into her she felt a small pang of guilt at the fact that she did this to her, although she then told herself that Tali would have continued to endanger the crew if she didn't put her under.

It was ordered by the commander that Tali be kept under anaesthesia until she could be delivered to the Migrant fleet or an appropriate holding facility, for one of the few times in her military career Chakwas was going against a direct order by bringing Tali out of unconsciousness.

Of course she was going to take precaution's, the throbbing bruise on her face was a grim reminder of what could be a result of her disobedience and so made extra effort's to make sure nothing went wrong, she added even more reinforced straps to the bed side which she doubted even Grunt could put a strain on as well as fixing several powerful depressant drips into Tali that were fixed into a secure breaching hold of Mordin's design that made sure they wouldn't rip out.

''Tali?'' she asked again and gently nudged her.

After a few brief seconds Tali's luminescent eye's fluttered open and flickered rapidly around the room, initially fearing a panicked awakening Chakwas kept her finger hovering over the button administer the drugs and return Tali to her sleep.

When no struggle happened and Tali eye's slowly stopped their flickering and store blankly ahead of her and she remained utterly quite, which Chakwas must admit found severely unnerving.

''Tali, can you hear me?''

''Yes I heard you before.'' replied Tali in a quite tone that was utterly devoid of emotion.

Taken back by the manner in which she spoke Chakwas paused briefly before carrying on. ''Do you know what's happened?''

Slowly Tali's head towards Chakwas and Tali's eyes bored into bored into hers with a hard force. ''I'm assuming I had another episode and had to be sedated for mine and the crew's safety.'' continuing in a completely blank tone. ''I guess the crew has or is discussing what to do with me?''

Startled at the correct and emotionless estimate Chakwas stuttered a few times before mumbling yes.

''I thought so.'' Tali nodded before her head turned back away from Chakwas.

Chakwas reached out a tentative hand and placed it on Tali's own and was unsurprised that the quarian made no reaction to the touch at all.

''Tali are you alright?''

After a brief pause Tali turned her head back towards Chakwas and spoke unnervingly. ''Yes doctor, much better than I've been in a long time.''

* * *

''This has been brilliant but I really must be going now Miranda.'' said Shepard with a regretful smile as he stood up and stretched his shoulders slowly giving a small yawn.

''So soon?'' asked Miranda leaning back across the small sofa in her living quarters

''It's been a couple hours.'' Shepard said with a laugh. ''Although I must admit time does fly when you're in good company.''

Lifting her wine glass in acknowledgement ''Flattery will get you everywhere commander.'' she said with a smirk.

''Only because it's true.'' he added before making his way to the door, unknown to him while his back was turned a small flicker of displeasure flashed across Miranda's eye's and her lip's tightened slightly before they resumed the face of happiness as Shepard glanced round.

''I'll see you later right?'' asked Shepard patting her leg.

Instinctively her hand flicked out to brush against Shepard before she pulled back and cursed herself for her stupidity with a deep blush she looked him and was surprised to see that Shepard wasn't shocked or disgusted but instead held a small smile and his eye's shone like then hadn't in a while, he wasn't ecstatic but the recent contact didn't repel him either.

Seeing that Miranda wouldn't continue and he didn't know if he should Shepard gave a small cough before straightening up and walking out of the room with a small wave behind him.

After Shepard had left Miranda sat alone in her room wondering about what this could mean.

* * *

''Garrus?'' asked joker his hand over the comm-bead in his ear, he was sitting in the cargo bay away from prying eye's while the ship was in FLT, it didn't require his attention and EDI could easily handle the mundane adjustment's, he claimed he need to 'take a leek' before hobbling out of the CIC and finding somewhere to safely contact Garrus who would most likely be alone in the Main battery so his end would be safe.

''You got news Joker?'' came the curt reply.

''Sort of.'' he said.

''What does that mean?'' asked Garrus impatience clear in his voice.

''It means that if you didn't interrupt I'd tell you. '' Joker snapped before he gave a small breath and pinched his nose. ''Sorry, what the news is that EDI been doing some scans.''

''And?'' Garrus edged on.

''And that almost most no toxins and poisons could be responsible.''

''Most?''

''Exactly, certain one's that are currently incredibly rare and so unknown are obtainable but only to those who have enough money to out pay a Volus banker.''

''Im thinking that certain high-end Cerberus operative's fit that criteria.'' Garrus concluded.

''That's what I thought so I've had EDI run through any purchase's Miranda has made in the past 4 months to see if they are conspicuous.''

''How long will take?''

''EDi said that Miranda will most likely have several false accounts that she use's and may have made an encrypted deal, she said it should be about 4 hours unless there are complications.''

''Finally.'' Garrus said conviction in his voice. ''We can finally get the evidence to catch her.''

''Hey, hey.'' said Joker. ''As eager as I am to get her caught let's not jump the gun.''

''What do you mean?'' asked Garrus

''We don't want to give Miranda any idea that were onto her do we?'' answered Joker.

Garrus made a small noise that Joker took to be one of agreement ''I can see your point, just be sure I'll try and keep in the gun battery till EDI confirmed it.''

Joker decided not to mention the point that it might not very well be Miranda but stopped himself. ''Good idea I suppose you and your calibrations should keep you occupied.'' he said with a smirk.

''You know me to well.'' replied Garrus before adding. ''And if not I have a few magazine's to keep my _occupied_ if you know what I mean.'' he said with a chuckle.

''To much information on that one Garrus.'' said Joker before cutting the link to the sound of the turian laughing.

Sighing to himself Joker stood up and hobbled slowly towards his position at the helm wondering what sort of conflict this whole thing would bring about but then another thought emerged. _Could it really be worse than what's already happened ?_

* * *

Shepard lay there motionless in his cabin the darkened light's reflecting his inner gloom, in one hand

he held a small photograph taken of him and Tali a month ago but the happy memories it brought him seemed as though the event happened yesterday:

Tali had been badgering him for a few day's to take a photo of himself with her, he kept declining saying that he wasn't really a photograph kind of guy but the main reason for saying no was that he found Tali begging to be insanely cute.

After putting her through enough he agreed to take one in their cabin, upon hearing his response she let out a rather high pitched squeal and leaped at him from across the run and wrapped him in a fierce embrace.

After the pair spent a while a while fussing over there appearance ( something neither of them were used to) they sat shoulder to shoulder arm's draped around each other while Tali's head resting lightly on his shoulder, after the picture was taken he was about to get up and move when Tali quickly asked him to sit down and take another one. Unsure as to why she wanted to but he decided he might as well ,they resumed their position as another soft click told them it was taken.

It was until later when the picture was downloaded onto the frame that Shepard realised why Tali wanted two, the first one was what he expected the pair, shoulder to shoulder love clearly shining in both pair's of eye's, when Tali asked him to place his thumb onto a small scanner at the base of the frame did he get a shock when the picture briefly disappeared to be replaced by another shot that looked almost exactly the same except for one major detail. The usually opaque visor covering Tali's face was startlingly clear showing her face being it, a large smile splayed across her lips and her eye's twinkling with emotion.

Dumbfounded for several second's he turned his head to were Tali stood his mouth agape, to be greeted by the site of Tali standing there her visor yet again crystal clear, a smile that rivalled that on the picture on her face.

It seemed that Tali had modified her visor so she can change it transparent or opaque whenever she wished and to allow her lover a way to see her without her leaving the safety of her enviro suit. If she was away she made it so that with his gene-imprint the picture could show the second image for his eye's only while anyone else in the cabin at the time the quarian in the picture would look no different than how she normally did.

Snapping out of his inner thought's Shepard's depression deepened when he was hit with the realisation that he was no longer living in the simpler times but instead his love was in such a state that he no longer recognised her and of course there was Miranda.

At that thought his eye's wandered to what was in his other hand, a glass of hardened liquor, he hadn't touched this kinda of alcohol even during the initial disagreement, looking down at the glass he stared into the amber colour of it's depth's. After all the conflict he has had to deal with, both with Tali and himself it felt good to drown himself in oblivion, knocking back the glass and downing the shot in one Shepard slowly lost himself to darkness.

* * *

Shepard awoke a few hours to the silent beeping of his alarm and a blearing headache, he desperately tried to swat the alarm clock quite but realised it was all the way by his bed, while he was laying face down on his couch.

Giving a groan he swung his legs around and stumbled across the room, his aching muscle's protesting against such action, turning off the alarm and being draped in comforting silence Shepard slumped heavily on the bed and rested his head in his hands.

Slowly the reason why he set the alarm filtered into his pain wracked of the brain in half structured images and thoughts, right now he wished that he didn't have that glass of liquor _or the 6 after that_ he thought with a sad grin. Sitting up and ignoring his screaming muscle's from the uncomfortable position on the couch he spend the last few hours passed out on.

Sitting down in front of the call-screen on his desk, Shepard wondered if he really should go through with what he was doing and make the call. Briefly his mind flickered to Tali's last episode and he knew that such a thing could never happen again.

Typing in the code that Tali had given him weeks prior he anxiously awaited for the ringing to stop and the person to answer, after a minute of blankness the screen gave way to momentary static before image's started to resolve in the figure of a blurry quarians visor and veil in front of a cramped and dark room.

''Shepard? Is that you?'' asked the quarian her voice coming through at a low grating sound due to her lack of advanced connection.

''Yes, Shala it's me'' he responded grimly.

''Is something wrong?'' she inquired picking up on his tone of voice, _must have to get used to picking out the little things if all call-screens in the migrant fleet are as damaged as hers _''where's Tali?''

Shepard breathed in quickly realising that this was the point of no return, when she told Shala'Ran how bad Tali really was things could get bad really quickly. ''That's the problem?''

''What do you mean?'' she asked hastily ''Has she gone missing? Is she sick? by Keelah if you've done something.'' she started muttering.

''Shala!'' Shepard cut her off. ''She's not missing and as best as I know I haven't caused it . What's wrong with her is, hell I don't even know.'' he paused and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly _not quite used to asking for help he thought bitterly. _''That's why I'm calling you?''

''But you have that AI and the Geth.'' she said the words with obvious discomfort but worry for Tali obviously overcame such cultural taboo's. ''At that Salarian doctor?''

''We do and that's the worrying thing, they haven't been able to find out what's wrong with her. We hoped a quarian opinion would help us?''

Shala was sat bolt upright and Shepard knew that he had her undivided attention, every so often her hand would go upwards to fiddle with her veil anxiously. ''Can you tell me what's the problem then?''

''Stress.'' Shepard said then he noticed that Shala eye's narrowed and her body tensed most likely thinking Shepard was playing some sort of joke at her expense. ''But I mean serious stress, like breaking a man's nose and knocking some of teeth out who said some admittedly inappropriate comment's.'' Shepard didn't really expect much sympathy on Shala's part so he continued. ''We then got in several repeated argument, she struck me. ''he said before a small pause, it sounded alien when he thought about it in his mind but saying it out loud really brought home how far him and Tali had come. ''She then heavily damaged herself and assaulted out medical chief.''

During his recount of Tali's actions Shala's eye's widened gradually and by the end her hand's were up against the bottom of her mouth piece in what Shepard thought was a rather human looking gesture. When he finished she sat there momentarily dumfounded before she muttered 'Keelah' so quietly the speakers almost didn't pick it up.

''So what we wanted to know. ''Shepard continued ''Is is there anything on the migrant fleet that can explain this. ''Although Shala's reactions probably meant it wasn't as common as he hoped.

''Well, during the first few months or so of a relationship female quarians do get a little stressed but, nothing at all like this.''

''Stressed?'' Shepard inquired hoping this could lead to somewhere crucial.

''Yes, they may have the odd argument with their spouse, sometimes a few heated word's with someone who stepped on there foot in the trading plaza that sort of thing. In a few case's things may get physical but nothing like what you've described.''

Shepard leaned against his chair defeated knowing that he was going to have to asked something of Shala that would likely cause everyone involved a great deal of turmoil.

''Shala, I have one last thing so ask you?''

''What is it Shepard?'' she asked cautiously not liking the tone of his voice.

''I'm going to need you to take Tali back to the migrant fleet for the foreseeable future.''

*Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I apologise for the abysmal delay time's, exam's and revision been taking up a lot of time.

Read, rate and review =)*


	13. Chapter 13

_*Hope you enjoy*_

''_SSV Normandy you are clear for docking we will have extraction and decontamination team's meet you in the docking bay, Keelah se'lai.''_

''_Much appreciated, Keelah se'lai.'' Shepard answered over the intercom._

_Glancing out over Joker's shoulders into the startling variety of ships that cluttered the space around the Normandy_; Turian warships rubbed hulls against ex-Volus cargo freighters and Shepard even spotted a couple ships of human design floating around testament of just how quickly the other species threw away things that Quarians would salvage and use for years to come. And one such human vessel was the one the _Normandy_ was headed to.

Named _The Manhattan _it is a Cruiser-class medical ship that had been given to the fleet as a gift by the Alliance so that the fleet would by-pass there system, accepting the gift and not letting on the fact that they were only passing through the system to discharge some charge from there FTL drive's on a nearby gas giant, the fleet quickly left the system. Because it was only ten years old and hadn't been a wreck when the Quarians came across it meant that it was one of the biggest find in the Migrant fleet in a few years matched only by Tali's Geth data. Because of it's medical role Shala had told Shepard that _The Manhattan _would be the most ideal spot to bring Tali without brining Fleet-wide attention.

As the _Normandy_ docked along side the medical ship Shepard reflected the events that led up to now, image's of Tali's rage's and her attempted break out and assault of Chakwas came into his mind bringing stabs of sorry into his heart. Then slowly thoughts about the time him and Miranda came to the fore and they somewhat salved his pain and a small smile slipped onto his face before quickly disappearing when he thought about the task ahead, initially Shala had wanted Tali to be placed on the _Tonbay_ as close to her as possible though Shepard managed to convince her that such a place would be even worse suited to providing for Tali than the _Normandy ,_eventually the pair agreed to place her on one of medical cruisers that was a 15 minute shuttle flight from the _Tonbay._

A resounding clunk echoed in the hull as _Normandy_ finally attached it's docking clamps and the docking bridge extended to seal the entrance, pushing himself away from the terminal's he nodded to Garrus and was standing lazily by the door and gave Shepard and small wave. Garrus has volunteered to escort Tali to the medical bay, while he said it was for 'security reason's' Shepard knew that Garrus was looking out for him. Shepard doubted that they needed anymore security that what was trundling across the CIC.

Grunt plodded along the deck each step brining out a loud clang as he glanced threateningly at the crew, despite having been on the ships months not many of the crew were used to being around Grunt since he spent most of his time either wolfing down food in the mess hall or in the port cargo. In direct contrast to the hulking krogan Chakwas walked beside him pushing along a wheeled bed casting glances at the attached scanners in-case anything wrong happened. Clutched in grunts hands were a large single barrelled rifle almost as large as Legion's Widow rifle, it carried a large tranquiliser dart that would normally be home taking down rabid Varren but it was powered down slightly so it could puncture Tali's suit and dose her with sedative's in case she escaped the bed.

''Ready?'' Shepard asked Chakwas.

Giving a small sad smile and typing in a few commands on her holo-pad she breathed out. ''As I'll ever be commander.''

Walking over towards the older women he gave her a small pat on the shoulder. ''I know it's been hard on us all and I'm sorry that you've been the one having to stay with Tali through out this and got a sizeable bruise for it.''

Momentarily dumbfounded at the manner in which Shepard made it seem that it was herself not him that was hit the most deeply but she guessed he was used to making people seem valued. ''Thanks commander, I can understand that this hasn't been easy on you either.''

Shepard didn't say anything but the look on his face told her that he appreciated the comment, straightening his back he stood next to Garrus and gave a small nod, with Chakwas and Tali in the middle and Grunt bringing up the rear, the only one of the group holding a weapon.

''Ready Garrus?'' he said with a smirk.

Nodding his head and giving the turian equivalent of a grin. ''You know me Shepard, I've always got your back.''

Turning his head forward the humour left Shepard face and his face took on a more grim, closing his eye's briefly and breathing out his nose for a few moment's before he stepped forward and the _Normandy_ opened up into the Migrant fleet.

* * *

''Hello Shepard.'' replied Shala trying to put on a friendly air of confidence though Shepard could sense the hollowness in it. ''And …Garrus Vakarian if I'm not mistaken?'' she said nodding her head in Garrus direction.

The turian nodded back and Shepard could tell there was a glint of humour in his eye's despite behind hidden behind his fall faced helmet. ''Right you are.'' he said.

Taken slightly back by the casual manner in which he spoke to one of the most important people in the quarian species Shala paused briefly before nodding her head slowly.

''And I assume you've been the doctor taking care of Tali?'' she said looking at Chakwas.

Reaching out her hand that Shala shook slowly unused to the gesture. ''Chakwas, Admiral and I've been doing my very best to ensure that Tali's as healthy and comfortable as possible though I must admit it's something of a challenge because not much is know about your species and we didn't exactly cover quarians in med-school.'' she said in her normal motherly tone instantly relaxing Shala and causing her eye's to soften slightly. _If she didn't become a doctor she would have made one hell of a politician_ Shepard thought to himself.

''I'm sure you have and I am grateful for all that you've done for her, I don't know what I'd do if lost her.''

''It's nice to see that Tali has people to care for her.'' Chakwas smiled.

''And you're?'' Shala asked cautiously looking at Grunt her voice uncertain although she held his gaze which Shepard found quite impressive, even Miranda finds it hard to hold eye contact with the krogan.

''I'm the back-up plan.'' Grunt rumbled rolling his huge shoulder's and lifting up the tranquilizer as to emphasize his point.

''Back up plan to what exactly?'' Shala asked her voice taking on a hard tone.

''In case the quarian here tries anything.'' said Grunt casually pointing his gun at the unconscious form of Tali.

''She's my niece!'' Shala shouted outraged at the way Grunt was so casually talking about shooting Tali with a heavy dart.

''She'll be an unconscious niece if she so much as flinches.'' Grunt said a grin spread across his face revealing the large rock like teeth in all their savage glory.

''Grunt!'' Shepard snapped and instantly Grunt's smile faded and he relaxed. ''I don't want you getting trigger happy got it?''

''Yes battle master'' he muttered suddenly looking like a small child being punished by there parents.

Not willing to see how far Grunt's obedience stretched she chose not to say anything more to him but instead turned back to Shepard. ''Thank you Shepard, to make sure you're krogan's prediction doesn't come true I suggest we make best speed to the medical holding facility.'' she said already turning around and walking briskly down the chrome corridors.

Giving Chakwas a look to see if everything was stable with Tali and receiving a nod he continuing after Shala, the sound of squeaking wheels and heavy plodding of Grunts feet told him the other's were following him. Despite the thought's plaguing him he still took the time to look around the ship, it certainly wasn't as patch work as the other ships he had seen in the fleet, the floor and walls still having a sheen to them. Although the ship's age and use were beginning to tell as a few pipes and wires showed signs of make shift repair and patching although compared to the Rayya it was barely anything.

Glancing down branching corridors he saw several quarians going about there business although since the ship served a mainly medical role he mostly saw quarian scientist's flicking through data-pad or escorting other quarian to rooms, although he could still see certain residential area's as he spotted quarian hanging up rug's and stalls in open area's and at one point a couple of quarians no older than thirteen ran past the group giggling and chasing each other. They paused when they came past Grunt and Shepard could easily picture their jaw's open and gazing in wide-eyed wonder at the hulking thing with the large gun that was currently walking through their home. Slowly one of the pair took a step forward and raised his hand to poke Grunt like some sort of animal on display. A deep growl came from Grunt's throat that sounded like two boulders rubbing together and the children let out a small yelp and set off running down the corridor. Chuckling to himself Grunt squared his shoulders and retained his vigil over Tali.

After several minute's of silence between the group they finally arrived at the med bay, a large chrome door greeted them with the sign _medical holding bay sanitation entrance ,_next to the sign was scrawled the Kheelish equivalent on a bolted metal plate.

Turning around towards the group Shala brought her hands together and let of a small sigh. ''Well this is it commander, the security lock behind us will sterilize and harmful bacteria of things that pass through it and make's sure nothing can come out that we don't want it to.''

''The best choice for Tali then.'' Shepard nodded.

''Yes, although I wish it was a choice we never had to make.'' she sighed lowering her head, after a brief pause she looked up again and Shepard could clearly see the pain in her eye's. ''Shepard do you wish to come with us?''

''If you can allow it.'' he replied.

''Ok then, but I must ask you to ask Grunt and Garrus to stay outside here, it would require quite a lot of fully sterilize them and we need to save all the cleaning agent we can, it'll be a stretch for just us.''

''Ok then.'' Shepard agreed he nodded to Grunt who then slowly stepped to the side and took up a position next to the door, his reptilian eye's scanning the corridors as if they were on some hostile battlefield and not a quarian ship. ''Grunt I don't want to shooting any quarian doctor's that want to get in, is that understood?''

''No promises Shepard.'' Grunt chuckled before noticing the look his battle master was giving him his face straightened. ''I won't.''

''Alright then.'' Shepard said with a nod before turning to Garrus. ''Garrus do you mind heading back to the Normandy just to make sure the whole place hasn't fallen about while were gone.''

Giving a mocking salute Garrus grinned. ''Of course Boss you know just how much the crew respects me.''

''Do you know the way back?'' asked Shepard.

Smiling Garrus answered. ''Shepard I can remember my way through a ship, I'll talk to you aboard the _Normandy._'' he then paused and his face became more serious. ''You sure you can handle this by yourself?''

''I'll handle it, anyway I think it's best me and Shala have some time to talk.''

Nodding his head Garrus turned away and began to walk back to the _Normandy._

With a grim atmosphere hanging in the air the four of them stepped into the sterilizing chamber that would lead to Tali's salvation and prison.

* * *

''So Miranda, how've you been?'' asked Garrus as he strolled across the mess hall and sat himself down on the chair opposite to hers.

Miranda who had been picking rather disinterestedly at her food glanced up at the turian ,her face a perfect mask of calm and composure, Garrus knew that Miranda never really liked him ever since Shepard treated him more like a second in command than he did her during the suicide mission, that and she probably hadn't forgotten the way Garrus talked to her during the discussion about Tali.

''I'm fine thanks Vakarian.'' she said icily.

''Oooh last name basis, bit harsh don't you think?'' asked Garrus a grin on his face.

''I'll remember that for future use.'' said Miranda before looking down at her food signalling that she wanted no further part in the conversation.

Clearly Garrus had no intention of taking her hint. ''So Miranda what do you think of this whole Tali thing?'' he said offhandedly.

Miranda briefly paused at the question her brow's knotted before her face returned to it's neutral state. ''It's a shame that such a thing could happen to her, my heart goes out to Shepard and Tali.''

''Of course it does.'' said Garrus sarcastically.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' Miranda snapped.

''Nothing at all.'' said Garrus although the look in his eye's told her exactly what he meant.

''If you think that I caused this-''

''I do.'' Garrus interrupted.

Stunned at the blunt manner in which he admitted it caused Miranda to pause for a second before continuing. ''Then you are totally wrong.''

''Am I?'' asked Garrus.

''Yeah, what possible reason would I have to do that to Tali?'' she said her voice remaining at the same cold tone.

''Well for one you're Cerberus, which if my memory serves correctly has quite a grudge against quarians, not to mention that ever since this whole thing started happening you've been very buddy buddy with Shepard.'' he said.

''If you honestly believe that I would take advantage of Shepard at this time then you're deluded!'' she said her voice raised.

''But you are interested in him?'' Garrus said all humour gone from his voice and his eye's were cold hard chips of ice.

Miranda stopped at the question her face briefly contorted as she wondered how she should answer the question. The pause was all Garrus needed.

''So you do!'' he said angrily standing up from his chair he pointed a talon at Miranda chest. ''Well let's get one thing clear, you stay away from him or so help me.''

''What? ''Miranda cut in. ''What will you do? Shepard is his own man he can make his own choices.''

''Not in his state.'' Garrus hissed.

''Don't think you can make his choices for him.'' she said knocking away his hand and pointing her own finger at him.

''Oh can't I?'' he said. ''I've been doing it long enough, Shepard might not know how much but I've been there supporting him, how do you think he _coincidently_ kept running into Tali on the first_ Normandy.''_

''Well times change.'' said Miranda.

''Not this time.'' Garrus said before pushing himself roughly away from the table and striding away from the mess hall, leaving Miranda to sit there to the questioning stare's of a dozen crew member's.

Turning her head to make eye contact with everyone present she asked openly. ''Is there a problem?''

Instantly everyone averted their eye's suddenly a lot more interested in the colour of the paste on their tray's than the heated debate that just transpired.

*Here you go hope you enjoy I apologize for the ungodly wait' the italics used on the names of the ships, I apologize if I used them correctly, certain pieces of text I have read only put's the names in italics the first time while others do it continually.*


	14. Chapter 14

*Hope you all enjoy this chapter *

''Do you have any idea how long she will have to be kept like this?'' Shala asked as she pulled her gaze from Tali to give Shepard a sad look.

''She will have to remain unconscious for roughly thirty hours after that if your doctor deems it suitable she can be kept awake or given access to the rest of _The Manhattan_.''

''Yes but for how long Shepard?'' Shala pressed.

John paused slightly and his back stiffened at the question, in truth they hadn't really thought how long Tali would be stuck in _The Manhattan_, it could be days or weeks, the thought of that long a separation caused a lump to form inside John's throat although he tried his best not to show his stress to Shala. ''I don't honestly know Shala, hopefully it won't be long.''

Clearly she wasn't satisfied with the answer but Shala realised that complaining wouldn't speed things up so she nodded in response and went back to staring solemnly at Tali she amazed that the seemingly small amount of time since she last saw Tali that she wondered how quickly things could turn to ruin.

''Shala?'' Shepard said slowly.

Snapping out of her thoughts she looked towards the man and turned her head slowly in the quarian way of questioning.

''Do you mind if I have a few moments with Tali… alone?''

''Of course, I'll be outside.'' Shala said before slowly stepping out of the chamber.

Silently it seemed that Chakwas also took the advice and have managed to leave the room without attracting Shepard's notice which he was thankful for.

Kneeling down beside the bed he slowly took Tali hand in his own and dipped his head, resting his forehead against her arm.

''Tali, I don't know if you can hear me or even if you want to but I need you to know something'' he said in a low voice. ''I'm sorry, I should have protected you from this, whatever it was I should have been there to help you, maybe if I spotted it sooner ,maybe if I we treated it quicker things would have been different but we didn't.''

Raising his head he gazed into purple visor and dearly wished that he could see the glowing eyes behind them it wouldn't have matter if they expressed love or anger just seeing them was important without them she just seemed like a machine.

Giving a small sad laugh he pondered over the thought and wondered if there was a meaning behind it when he thought about Quarian history and their creation and war with the Geth.

''But don't worry Tali we'll have you back to normal in no time, we have some of the best helping you and I doubt Garrus will let me take a moment's rest while you're in here.'' he said while a small smirk.

''Just hold on and don't worry.'' he finished with a small squeeze to her hand.

* * *

''We've been doing some scans Admiral and honestly there's very little wrong with her. We've yet to see her behaviour so I cannot yet judge that.'' explained Dal'Varna as the pair sat down at a small metal desk in his medical office, well office and living area. Natural quarian instinct meant that he kept a small rolled up sleeping mat tucked into one of the corners and various home comforts were kept around the room such as pictures of family members who were aboard different ships.

''So there is something?'' Shala asked, Dal was one of the Migrant Fleet's most experienced doctors and had saved dozens of quarians from infections that other doctors would have administered a sedative to ease the patients passing. So of course he would have been given posting on one of the fleets newest and most advanced medical ships much to Dal's dismay as it meant he would have to serve another tour away from his family who were living aboard the _Valesh. _Though to his credit the doctor took it well and kept his focus on his work.

''Just some high spiking in certain neural area's I will look into them but I doubt it is anything,'' he said shaking his head.

''Dal.'' Shala said taking hold of his hand ''You're the finest doctor the fleet has.''

''I don't think I'm-''

Shala cut him off. '' Non-sense you are, so what I'm saying is do you have any idea what's wrong with her.''

Dal paused briefly and his eyes looked downward temporarily and Shala could see that he was in thought.

''What? What is it Dal?'' Shala asked eagerly.

''Well, I've been going over a few files, a couple we've managed to save since the exile and I've checked them through with the Geth data Tali's brought us and I think I might have something.''

Opening up a page on his data-pad he handed over to Shala who began to flick through the data her eyes scanning back and forth rapidly the prospect of helping Tali exciting her.

''This is your idea?'' Shala asked disbelief in her voice.

''I know it seems unlikely but her symptoms fit the description.''

''But if this is even right then this condition it hasn't been recorded in centuries not since.''

''The Exile.'' Dal finished.'' But all of her symptoms coincide with the reports.''

''Well if this is that then what's the cure.''

''That's what I'm trying to figure out. Most of this data is centuries old and a lot of the files are corrupted, as of right now I can't tell you.''

''Dal, Tali needs to this cure.''

''Don't worry Shala I've got the best working on it.''

''I only hope it is quick enough.'' whispered Shala wondering if Tali could afford that time or not.

* * *

''Shep, do you have a minute?'' asked Kasumi in her usual up-beat voice and she walked across the mess towards him.''

''Sure.'' he replied motioning to one of the chairs nearby.

A brief flash of worry crossed her features before they disappeared. ''Erm, I meant in private please it's kinda important.''

''Sure'' Shepard replied unsure as to what Kasumi wanted to ask him, the few hours that Tali had been gone left an awkward silence throughout the ship as very few of the crew members would look Shepard in the eye and a few mumbled condolences were the most he got.

Depositing his food tray in the disposal unit he followed Kasumi towards her quarters.

''So what is it exactly?'' Shepard asked as he leaned against the wall opposite the book shelf. ''I'm guessing it's about Tali?''

''Well sort of.'' Kasumi said hesitantly. ''For a few days the crew's been talking.''

''About?'' pressed Shepard impatience clear, it wasn't like Kasumi to dance around anything in this way so he guessed it must be something sensitive.

''Well people have been talking about Tali's condition and it's cause.''

''Which we don't know yet.'' Shepard answered.

''Of course.'' said Kasumi. ''Although as always rumours have started to spread a bit and well…'' Kasumi trailed off.

''Kasumi listen whatever it is just tell me, if it's something that could help Tali then I need to know and if it's not then it will probably be some idle backroom talk.''

''Well they are talking about how it's someone's fault that this has happened to Tali, someone on the ship.''

Instantly Shepard eye's hardened and he leaned forward his voice like stone. ''What?''

''Well the crew have been talking…''

''Yeah I heard that bit what else.''

''A rumour been around that Miranda may have been the cause of what's happened to Tali.''

''Who started these rumours?'' Shepard pressed.

Kasumi paused slightly unsure of herself, she knew that she was betraying the others trust by telling Shepard this and she didn't know whether or not she should point names, absently chewing her lip Kasumi's mind swung back and forth and she tried to come to a decision.

''I'm not sure Shepard, right now everyone's muttering it so hard to tell where it came from.''

''Try your best.'' Shepard said clearly sceptical.

Kasumi cursed inwardly and realised that Shepard wasn't stupid enough to believe that she knew nothing and cursed the common knowledge that she was a bit of a eavesdropper and a gossip girl, realising she would have to tell Shepard something she decided to go with a half lie

''It was probably one of the ground crew they tend to keep tabs on each other and they are normally the people who have the most contact with others.''

''Anything more specific?'' asked Shepard as he mulled over her words.

''No I'm sorry, I'll keep and ear out if I hear anything.'' Kasumi lied.

''Thanks.'' Shepard muttered clearly troubled by the news he has just heard, without saying another word Shepard turned his back and stalked out of the room.

When the doors closed with a hushed swish Kasumi let out a breath she didn't realise she was holding in quickly she tried to think about what she just did and how it would impact everyone else. She wondered what exactly Shepard would do and how far he would go to pursue these rumours, wearily walking towards her couch she slumped down and propped her head into her hands and tried to think of way that this can be over without someone getting their arms ripped off.

* * *

''Jeff I have finished with my data searching.'' came EDI's monotone reply as it played in Joker's ear piece, he had already asked that anything relating to Tali be said over his private comm in case anyone happened to walk near the cockpit.

''And?'' he asked quietly.

''The most likely match is known as 'The shard of the Veil', the compounds it is made from and excrete are a 66% match to be known to cause the symptoms crew member Zorah exhibited before her removal.''

''Is this a good thing?'' asked Joker his voice slightly trembling at the prospect that they could finally help Tali and Shepard.

''Define 'good' Jeff.'' EDI responded.

''Is this 'Shard of the Veil' some sort of ultra-poison plant or what?''

''I am unsure Jeff, available data does not suggest that is it fatal although reports have been made of deaths occurring after certain exposure to it.''

'Why so sketchy on the details EDI I thought you were meant to be smart.''

''I'm an Artificial Intelligence Jeff.'' replied EDI almost sounding smug. ''I can calculate hundreds of equations and algorithms in fractions of a second.''

''So?''

''The reason the details are so 'sketchy' is that very little information exists, it has been centuries since these flowers have been spotted my organics.''

''So how on earth could Tali get this?'' asked Joker.

''Just because organics haven't seen them doesn't mean they do not exist, currently the only known location of the Shard of the Veil is on a few planets located within the Perseus Veil hence the flowers name, so currently the only known species with easy access to the flower would be the Geth.''

''So how the hell did Miranda get access to it?'' he said raising his voice before he clamped his mouth down and cast a conspiratorially glance over his shoulder to see if anyone spotted his outburst, thankfully no one did so he turned around and whispered. ''I doubt Cerberus are currently on good terms in Geth, I mean Legions only here because of Shepard.''

''I do not know Jeff.'' came EDI response and Joker was dumbfounded at the bluntness of it.

* * *

''Garrus, we need to talk.'' said Shepard storming into the room his face like thunder.

Startled at the sudden entrance and the way Shepard spoke Garrus spun round and suddenly he didn't know what to say to him and for a second wondered what he had done wrong recently and if this was some sort of punishment on his part, as nothing particularly bad sprung to mind he guessed it must have been someone else.

''What's wrong boss?'' hoping to calm him down a bit.

''Apparently there have been rumours going around that Miranda's done this to Tali and all of this originated from one of the ground team.''

A look of shock passed over Garrus's face at the fact that Shepard had known about their theory although he was somewhat thankful that he didn't have all the pieces yet, Garrus inwardly cringed at the thought of how Shepard would react that it was himself who came up with the idea of Miranda being the cause.

Briefly he considered lying to Shepard though he quickly crushed the thought, while he may not tell Shepard everything he would never directly lie to him, not only does it go against his Turian honour but he couldn't bring himself to lie to a man who had done so much for him in the past.

''It was me Shepard.'' he said straightening his back and looking at Shepard directly in his eye's.

Shepard eye's widened slightly and he took an involuntary step back at the news. ''What?'' he said.

''I was the one who first started thinking it.''

''But, why Garrus? Why on earth would Miranda cause harm to another member of crew?'' said Shepard.

At first Garrus thought Shepard would be angered at what Garrus had done, he prepared himself for the shouting and verbal abuse he suspected he would get so he was taken off-guard and how Shepard just asked him a question. He was somewhat grateful that the only reason things happened like this is how Shepard regarded him and so answering the man was made all the harder.

''Because the evidence fits.''

''What evidence?'' Shepard asked.

''The evidence I've gathered.'' came EDI's voice over the speakers and Garrus was surprised the AI had backed him up at this time.

''Great!'' said Shepard throwing his hands up. ''Is the entire crew going behind my back on this?''

''Not all.'' came EDI's reply.

Not pressing any further as to who exactly was also part of it he pointed at EDI holo-pad where the familiar eye like orb just flickered in existence.

''And what evidence is this that you've collected?'' he asked.

''From what I have compiled there is a 66% percent chance that crew member Zorah's symptoms are the result of exposure to a rare breed of flower called 'Shard of the Veil''

''Right.'' said Shepard gripping his nose in-between his fingers. ''Suppose i go along with this, how does this flower being the cause make you assume it is Miranda?''

''Because of the extreme rarity of this flower and the difficulty in which it is acquired means that only someone with considerable funds could acquire it.''

''Someone like a high-ranking Cerberus operative.'' added Garrus.

''Ex-operative remember?'' Shepard retorted. ''She left Cerberus along with the rest of us.''

''And how do we know that's what really happened, before Omega 4 she was undoubtedly on Cerberus's side do you think that all that changed over the course of one mission? For all we know she could be on -the Illusive man pay-roll and elbow deep in credits.'' said Garrus

''So let me get this straight, your evidence is a plant that _might _be the cause of what's happened and since only rich people can get it that means it must be Miranda?'' said Shepard a confused look on his face. ''Stop me if I'm wrong but there are people richer than Miranda in this galaxy.''

''But how many have access to the Normandy and Tali?''

''And what on earth would be her motive?''

At that Garrus paused his mouth slightly open as he considered that he would have to tell Shepard his theory and he wondered just how far he was in Shepard's good graces and if this would finally push him out.

''Well, you've obviously noticed that Miranda been a bit more than friendly…'' said Garrus although he was quickly cut off.

''Enough!'' barked Shepard. ''I'm not going to have accuse another member of the crew based on wild accusations I want everyone on this ship to be able to work together and goldsmith Garrus this isn't helping.''

''But Shepard!'' Garrus almost pleaded.

''I said enough!'' Shepard shouted, briefly a look of regret passed over his face at the outburst he directed at his friend and his face took a softer tone. ''Enough Garrus, I've got enough to deal with ,so having my crew pointing fingers isn't what I need right now.'' turning his back on Garrus he walked out of the battery and his retreating form was quickly blocked from view by the closing doors.

''Well EDI.'' said Garrus to the room. ''That could have gone better.'' curious and how Shepard suddenly became unwilling to continue to talk when he mentioned Miranda personal interests.

* * *

''Yes John, can I help with something?'' asked Miranda a smile on her face.

To his credit Shepard did well to hide his feelings at what Garrus and EDI had both said though his body did seem somewhat withdrawn although Miranda put that down to the stress of leaving Tali with the fleet.

''Hi Miranda, can we talk?'' Shepard said before stepping into the room.

_*Taking inspiration from another fan-fic on this site I'm going to try and link the ending of this story to Mass effect 3 and give my interpretations of what we knows happening in ME3 of course when the game does come out all this will be wrong but that's not for a few months._

_I hope you all enjoy this chapter*_


	15. Chapter 15

*I hope you all enjoy this chapter and my ungodly delay times between them I really am grateful that you have all managed to bear with me with this and I feel bad for making people wait

I've had quite a lot of difficultly with this chapter and so if it's not at my usual standard I apologize*

''Honestly Shepard?'' Miranda said an eyebrow raised.

''Yeah, I honestly can't believe it myself but it seems that some people have gotten the idea that someone on the crew is causing this to happen to Tali'' said Shepard inwardly flinching, he considered himself a honest man and yet here he was not telling Miranda something that was crucially important. He had debated with himself as to how he should approach the situation and he decided that if Miranda was to find out about what Garrus thought then he probably end up flung against the bulkhead by a biotic push while Miranda will end up with a bullet wound.

Shepard apparently didn't know that the universe had such a sense of humour as Miranda mind was a blaze with the thought, chief among them was how she would get Garrus back for spreading this further. After the pairs heated talk Garrus had generally been avoiding Miranda, something of which she was immensely grateful for as it meant she wouldn't loose respect among the crew that she grudgingly admitted enjoyed Garrus's company a lot more. She wondered if Shepard knew anything more specific about the idea so she gently pressed forwards.

''Do you know about who's causing it.''

A brief pause occurred and Shepard looked thoughtful for a moment before he shook his head and responded with a simple ''No.''

Sigh with relief which she hastily disguised as she leaned back in her chair and pretend to ease some tension in her back. She wouldn't have wanted Shepard to have had such thoughts about her, the pair had bonded quite a lot in the past weeks and she didn't like the idea that false rumours started by some turian could sour the time between them.

''I must admit.'' she said with a small chuckle. ''I don't honestly see how on earth people could think that one of us would even think about harming another crew member especially one in a relationship to the captain.''

''Seems like something written in a bad mystery novel doesn't it?'' said Shepard smirking. ''A women in peril, a unknown cause that know one can seem to cure.''

''Maybe we should sell the rights to some publisher, would be a nice way to get funding.'' said Miranda.

''Of course!'' said Shepard enthusiastically. ''Right after we sell the movie rights to 'Omega 4: A journey into the dark.'' said Shepard mimicking a trailer voice over.

''If this was a good old mystery novel I assume you'd be the detective?'' asked Miranda laughing.

''Of course.'' replied Shepard head held up high as if in some dramatic pose. ''After all I have the looks and the wit for it'' he said grateful that the pair could move the conversation onto something much more light hearted.

''And who would I be?'' asked Miranda leaning forward.

''The fem fatale of course.'' said Shepard a grin on your face. ''You'll be there on the wings luring men left ,right and centre.''

At this point Miranda let out a loud laugh and lifted her head back slightly, after the tension in the ship over the few days a bit of humour seemed amplified.

''And what about you detective? Does my feminine charm work on an intellectual such as you?'' she replied leaning forward as her voice lost a bit of its humour.

''Well Miranda.'' replied Shepard still smiling. ''You want to know the secret behind every detective novel?'' he said leaning forward.

''No I don't John, do you mind enlightening me?'' asked Miranda in a hushed voice the pairs faces were inches away from each other and there eye's met with intensity.

''That the fem fatale and the detective don't wind up together until the final chapter.'' Shepard said slowly reaching his hand forward until it rested lightly on her leg.

Miranda was about to reply when a loud chime echoed from her terminal startling the two, like a pair of teenagers caught in the act then quickly separated from each other as the atmosphere quickly became awkward. Miranda cursed herself and swore that whoever decided that now was a good time to message her wouldn't live to see the morning. Shepard's eye which before were full of emotion that made Miranda spine crawl quickly turned to one of shame and guilt before he turned his head away and broke eye contact from her.

Giving a small cough Shepard quickly stood up and gave Miranda a nod. ''Well Miranda, it' been good talking.'' he said unsure of himself before he hastily excused himself from the room without waiting for her to reply.

Sighing she slumped against the sofa and cursed her luck for the hundredth time.

* * *

Shepard slammed a fist into the wall panel and sharp pain lanced through his fist, withdrawing the bruised hand from the small dent Shepard cursed himself for a fool for what seemed to be the hundredth time since he got into his cabin.

_Dammit Shepard_ he scolded himself _Tali's hardly gone a day and you're already after someone else, I thought I had some decency in me_.

He replayed in his mind over and over again the scene in Miranda room and he didn't know what disgusted him more the fact that he did it or that he would choose the time Tali was in such a bad shape to do it.

_After all the times Tali was worried that she wasn't good enough and that her fears that I would go for another women and now it seems that she was finally right_.

The only mercy he had right now was that Tali was currently light years away and most likely unconscious and it brought a small measure of calm to him that she wouldn't be hurt by his actions _at least not yet_ a small part of his mind reminded him.

Pressing his back against the wall he slowly slid down until he was on the floor, his knee's tucked under his chin and his face full of anguish.

He slowly thought about what he'd done and then slowly all the past actions he and Miranda had recently and at first he took them as acts of friendship but is he actually thought about it he could see that they went past that, the occasional touch or holding of the hand, the large amount of time the pair had spent recently, It all added up and he wasn't sure of his own mindset anymore.

While he knew inside what he felt for Tali was real and strong and for that he was thankful he also realised that he was gathering something of an attraction for Miranda it was something about her confidence and her determination to see anything through to the end it just, appealed to him.

As he mulled over his thought he became more and more confused, ambitions, desires and fears ran rampant in his mind and he turned more and more inwards as he tried to come to some sort of conclusion though he knew that such a thing would be a long time coming.

''Shepard?'' came EDI's voice over the ships comms.

Initially fearing that she caught him in his comprised position he quickly stood up and masked the heart ache in his voice. ''Yes EDI what is it?''

''Legion wishes to speak to you.''

''Why?''

''He did not specify Commander, he merely stated that it was critical.''

Sighing to himself he was initially about to deny the request but he figured that anything that could distract him from his thoughts would be a bonus.

''Tell Legion that I'll be five minutes.'' said Shepard wearily as he walked towards the elevator.

* * *

''Tali? How are you feeling?'' asked Dal patiently, it had been just over a day since Tali had been taken to _The Manhattan_ and in the past couple hours he decided he would bring her to consciousness to question her, although he was prudent enough to take advice from the human doctor and had attached a few safety restraints to Tali in case something went wrong.

''Fine doctor.'' came Tali's slow reply, the human doctor had forwarded him a message detailed all of Tali's symptoms and what was currently afflicting her now so he was not shocked although her monotone response did unnerve him slightly and gave the uncomfortable similarity between Tali and a Geth.

''So Tali is there anything you wish to talk about?'' asked Dal hoping to get a clear image of Tali's mental state as it would give him an idea as to how the affliction was progressing and if it fitted in with his theory.

''Nothing really Doctor, I mean what exactly do you want me to say? I've lost Shepard, my ship and most likely I'll lose my sanity.''

Unsure as to how to respond to such a pessimistic view Dal decided to ignore the question and ask one of his own. ''Tali, according to Dr Chakwas psyche report you expressed a large amount of unfocussed rage towards people, although right now you seem relatively calm, do you care to explain?'' asked Dal hoping that if Tali somehow confronted the problem they might make progress, _Keelah I wish we had a physiologist on this dam ship._

''I don't know.'' she replied and Dal was somewhat frustrated as the suppleness of the answer so he decided to try and address her problems.

''You've not lost your ship or Shepard Tali, were just currently dealing with well..'' Dal trailed off he didn't want to explain to Tali his theory mainly because he himself didn't hold much weight in it and it was only his respect for Shala that even meant he was pursuing it.

''You don't know do you?' she asked her voice somehow sounding depressed despite it keeping the same tone.

''We've got theories.''

Tali gave a low snort which was the closest thing she had given as an emotion throughout their talk. ''a lot of good theories have done me so far doctor.''

Dal pondered over that and realised that what she said was true, while theories and ideas may help people in the future it did very little for the present, what they needed was an idea as to how the disease was affecting her and if they can map its progression, although he knew that the people aboard the _Normandy _most likely had better equipment than them they lacked the understanding of Quarian biology that he did. ''Tali I'm going to ask you another question and I need you to answer at best as you can.'' said Dal as inspiration struck.

''Ok doctor.''

''When exactly did these symptoms first happen, and not just what the report says when exactly did you feel a difference?''

Tali was quite for a few moments as she pondered over the question and Dal prayed to the ancestors that this would work.

''About four weeks I first started feeling the anger. It's been about three since Shepard and the rest of the crew noticed it.''

Dal pondered over the information and wondered how this could fit in, quickly he stepped up to a device hanging from one of the chrome walls and swung it round so it brushed against the side of Tali's head, with a small flick of the switch a low humming sound came from the device.

''Hmmmmm'' Dal mumbled as he glanced over an image that was starting to develop on his Omni-tool, to most people it just seemed like a grainy image of swirls and blurs but to a trained doctor it showed one of the most complex and important part of any sapient creature.

''Aha!'' Dal exclaimed and he quickly rushed to his terminal.

''Doctor? What's with all the excitement, I assume it's going to be pushing it in hoping that you've found a cure?''

''No sadly.'' Dal admitted. ''But what it should do is give us a map.''

''A map to what?''

''To what this disease is going to do next.'' he muttered as he held up a printed out sheet of paper displaying Tali's brain to the light to see if they could finally make some progress with this disease.

* * *

''Shepard Commander.'' Legion replied bobbing his head in acknowledgement as John stepped into the room.

''You wished to speak to me Legion?''

''Yes Shepard Commander, with assistance of EDI we believe we have come to a solution regarding crewmember Tali'Zorah.'' is said before giving a brief pause and Shepard realised it was waiting for him, giving a small nod the Geth continued. ''We believe that we have found a cause for Tali'Zorah's condition and also a solution.''

Instantly Legion had Shepard undivided attention and he leaned forward expectantly all thoughts of his previous inner turmoil forgotten. ''Legion I need to know what this is.''

Legion nodded clearly expecting that answer. ''It would seem that Tali'Zorah has been exposed to a rare type of flower native to a select quarian colonies, in quarian tongue it translates to 'Shard of the Veil' , from quarian medical records that we have salvaged since the Morning war suggest that when treated in a certain way the flower can be digested and used as an effective poison ,it was used highly by the quarians during the feudal era-''

''Legion!'' Shepard cut him off before continuing in a gentler tone. ''I don't need to details just tell me how we can treat this.''

''From my information it would seem that the flower can also be treated to act as an antidote so all we require is a sample of it to synthesize one.''

''Then let's just get a copy of Tali's blood . Won't there be some trace amounts of the flower in her blood.''

''Negative commander it seem that the flower specifically attaches to the hosts brain hence why it was only physiological symptoms that were present and no physical ones, it leaves almost no trace of its presence unless directly cut from the hosts body, which because of the way it integrates with the hosts neural system would result in death.''

''Dammit.'' Shepard cursed, it always seemed that when a solution could be found it was met with a dozen problems. ''How difficult is this flower to find, let me guess it only grows on remote mountain tops? Or in caves filled with dangerous animals?'' Shepard asked.

''No.'' answered Legion flatly not understanding the sarcasm behind the remark. ''The flower can be found in several fields scattered throughout the colony worlds.''

''Honestly? It's that simple.''

''But.'' continued Legion.

''There's always a but..'' said Shepard dryly hanging his head.

''Communications with those colonies has stopped for over a week.''

''The Perseus Veil does make communications difficult.'' Shepard pointed out.

''Correct though we have installed instillations in the Veil and the surrounding area that normally allow easy communications to Geth platforms that are on the other side of the Veil, periodic cut outs are common though these only last an hour, for one to last this long suggests that something has interfered with either the communication installations or the colonies themselves.''

''Legion we need to tell this to Shala, she needs to know that we might have a cure for Tali.'' said Shepard quickly turning away before Legion placed a hand on his shoulder.

''Shepard Commander, we recommend that you do not take that course of action.''

''What? Why?'' asked Shepard puzzlement clear on his face.

''If you were to tell Admiral Shala'Raan that Geth communications were possibly compromised she may tell other creator leaders, we calculate that if such a thing were to occur there is a large chance that the creators may launch an all out assault into the Perseus Veil.''

The possibility of an all out war between the Geth and the Quarians did give him pause and he wondered how much he trusted Shala to keep the information secret though he would probably bet that her Quarian instinct would mean that she would be obliged to tell the other Admirals and if Gerrel found out Shepard knew that it would only be a matter of time until ships were sent into the Veil.

''Christ.'' Shepard muttered wondered what sort of solution could be made. ''Legion, with your permission could the _Normandy _be allowed access to the Veil.''

Legion paused the various Geth programs consulted with each other as to such a risk should be taken, organics had not been allowed to pass into the Veil for centuries and for good reasons the Geth were cautious.

''Consensus.'' Legion said finally. ''Shepard Commander and his crew shall be allowed entrance under escort. ''

Although he wasn't pleased with the idea about an armed escort he was still happy that they could gain access.

''My thanks Legion, I won't contact Shala about our trip the Veil.''

''Thank you Shepard Commander.'' Legion said bowing his head.

Walking out of the room determination evident in his step Shepard lifted a finger to his ear piece. ''Joker plot a course to the Perseus Veil ,were going flower picking.''

*Here you go I think this chapter abit earlier than what I normally do so I am trying to up my schedule again I had some difficulty writing this chapter so it may not flow as nicely as my other ones.

In the next few chapters I'm going to try and write some heavy combat into it which I'm not to experienced with so if it's substandard I apologize in advance.

Hope you enjoy this Chapter and if you can spare the time Rate, Comment and Review.*


	16. Chapter 16

*Here is another chapter hope you all enjoy it*

''Dam nice view commander.'' replied Joker giving a low whistle.

Shepard had to agree with Joker, the slowly expanding view filling the _Normandy's _forward cockpit windows took his breath away, the gold and purple cracks made up of Billions and billions of dust particles and frozen gas clumps crackled across the cosmos is such a away that it seemed as though they had some godly influence, the large empty scar that ran in the middle of all the dust looked at though some all powerful creature had sliced space with some sort of weapon.

Although he knew that such a thing was impossible and the Veil stretched for hundreds of thousands of kilometres he suddenly wondered if this was how prehistoric humans felt like when they looked up into the night sky and tried to understand the wonders that they were seeing. Shaking his head at such thoughts he patted Joker's shoulder and stepped away from the cockpit and made his way towards the armoury where Jacob had already set out his armour and weapons.

He wasn't surprised to see that the man himself wasn't present, he had ordered all of the ground crew down into the hold in preparation for touch down that would occur roughly an hour, he glanced over the his various weapons and he proudly acknowledge that he at least thought of Tali highly enough to go through all this effort for her, he had managed to avoid Miranda so far and wanted to do that for as long as possible.

He gave a sigh and slowly glanced his breastplate and wished for the simplicity of battle, when the round started flying and his adrenaline pumped through his veins, life became a whole lot more simple and all of these problems seemed to melt away, he guessed this is why the krogan loved violence so much to currently to get away from the fact that their species is on the verge of collapse.

''Shep?'' a cautious voiced asked.

Grunting in acknowledgment he turned away from his equipment and saw the darkened silhouette of Kasumi's head poking out of the armoires door frame.

''Can I talk to you for a sec?''

''Sure.'' he said as he leaned against the table and folded his arms over his chest.

Kasumi stepped slowly into the armoury her hands playing gently with each other and Shepard heart ached when he saw the similarity between that and what Tali used to do, he also remembered the last time Kasumi was this nervous it ended up revealing a growing rift in the Normandy's ground team.

''Lets hope its about something good this time.'' Shepard said with weak smile.

''I'll do my best then.'' Kasumi replied giving a small smile. ''I've come to apologize.''

''For?'' Shepard said puzzled.

''I kept what I knew from you Shepard, for quite a while and that might have been crucial for Tali.'' Kasumi said he voice low.

Shepard quickly waved away her apology and a genuine smile spread across his face. ''Please Kasumi, you've got nothing to apologize for, I understand you were in a difficult position choosing between me or the crew and the fact that you showed such loyalty is a positive if anything. Anyway I'm already up to my armpits in trouble I don't really need to add disliking you to that.''

''So you're not mad?''

''pffft.'' Shepard said casually. ''Thinking nothing of it.''

''Oh ok then thanks Commander, I'll be down in the hanger and don't worry I'll help you through to the end I owe you and Tali that much.''

Shepard smiled and nodded his head and the young women turned and walked away her steps a lot more confident. He then realised just how much Kasumi's apology meant to him and it warmed his heart to think how she believed that she was responsible to what was happening and was thankful for such a loyal crew.

Although thinking of the crew his mind did turn towards Miranda and what he should do about her, he realised that he was feeling something of an attraction to Miranda and was fairly sure she felt the same way if not stronger, just how far his own feelings were he wasn't quite sure and that scared him. He didn't want to cause such a distressing situation among the crew and he cringed when he thought how Tali would react if she were to find out about this.

Wanting to blank out such thoughts his mind turned to the mission ahead, Legion said that the colonies had been dark for a substantial of time and the explorative platforms sent planet side to investigate also met a similar mysterious fate, the only things preventing the Geth from launching missions on a bigger scale was that the Geth didn't know the capabilities of whatever was doing with this and what it was doing to the platforms and so the Geth didn't want to send a few hundred platforms only for them to be turned against them.

The second reason which impressed Shepard and he was sure would have done the same to Tali is that if a large scale conflict was to happen on the planet it could throw all of the Geth's efforts to stabilise the planets environments into disarray. So it was decided that the Normandy and Legion who's advanced programming meant that there was little that could hack his systems for a lengthy amount of time. Although there was a slight worry as to what this could do to EDI, it was one thing if a single Geth platform went rouge and another if the AI in charge of the _Normandy's_ engines, airlocks and life-support systems was to somehow become compromised, just as he expected EDI had already foreseen this circumstance and had reverted herself back to her primary functions and she only held control of the ships speakers and the cyber warfare section.

''Shepard, we suggest that you equip yourself soon, combat preparations with the team would be very beneficial right and your presence there will help boost moral which as of late has become strained.''

''Thanks EDI maybe we should just make you commander from now on?'' said Shepard.

''I'm afraid that such an option would be impractical due to the fact that I lack a physical body.''

Shepard face turned into a smile at the deadpan way in which EDI talked.'' I was joking.''

''Ah.'' EDI replied in something akin to disapproval.

''Never mind EDI.'' he said smirking a small click showed that EDI had closed down the comm and so Shepard focused on the task of equipping himself.

* * *

''Shala!'' Dal practically shouted down the corridor. ''We've got a problem!''

''Worse that what we have now?'' Shala said, she had remained aboard _The Manhattan _since she had first arrived with Tali although she was quickly becoming fed up with the medical ship, her contact to the rest of the admiralty board was severally restricted onboard this ship as its communications systems were pretty basic and her visiting times were limited because of the staffs constant tests and to be honest it was becoming depressing to see Tali revert to such an emotionless state and it pained her because she could do nothing to prevent it, this meant that she was stuck in a state of boredom and inactivity which to a quarian was borderline torture.

''Yes.'' Dal said simply and Shala was struck by the bluntness of his tone.

''What is it then?'' Shala asked leaning forward.

Casting a glance around Dal motioned for her to follow. ''Not here, It would be best if we weren't heard by some passers by, you know how quickly gossip spreads on the fleet.''

Nodding her agreement Shala followed the doctor, both of them going at a considerable pace, her mind was aflame with possibilities, _what could possibly be worse than what was currently going on? _immediately her mind jumped to the worst conclusions and she almost gasped at the thought that it was Tali's death that Dal was going to tell her. _No! You promised Ashal that you would protect her daughter and by the Ancestors that's what I will do!_

Finally the pair reached Dal's quarters and doors slid shut, immediately Dal spun round his eyes wide. ''Shala! I've been doing some brain mapping on Tali, trying to see how far this disease has come and try to calculate its progress, to try and see if there was a way I could see what symptoms she has and what would be coming so I could prepare treatment and well…''

''Well what Dal?'' Shala asked heart in her throat.

''Take a look for yourself.'' he said producing a small data-pad and quickly opened up a black and grey picture full of swirls and blotches.

''Dal.'' Shala said impatiently. ''I'm no doctor so this is going to need a bit of explaining on your part.

''Of right of course.'' he said embarrassed. ''Well the black circle you see if a build up of the flower residue that has acclimated at the at this area of the brain, those dark branching veins you see are regions of the brain such as the infection of the lateral orbit frontal cortex which would explain where her unprovoked rage came from.''

''So what your saying is where ever these veins reach it starts to distort whatever that part of the brain does?''

''Precisely! And luckily the branches have only crossed through sections non-vital section that control the bodies emotions although.'' he paused briefly and Shala could take a guess at what he was about to say next. ''It seems that Tali's luck is about to run out, from what I can gather from the readings the veins are currently headed towards Tali's Medulla Oblongata.''

''Again Dal, I'm no doctor what does that mean.''

Dal let of a small breath and Shala guessed he must be somewhat annoyed at having to explain things that to him was common knowledge. ''The medulla Oblongata controls all of the body's instinctual functions such as breathing, controlling our heart rate and blood pressure things that we don't even know that we are doing it . If this was to fail then her body will quickly be unable to control her most basic functions and unless she was hooked up to a dozen life-support machines she'd be dead in a few minutes.''

''Keelah.'' Shala said quietly unable to believe that Tali was so close to death. ''Dal do you know long we have until then?''

Dal gave a low sigh and Shala could guess that this wouldn't be good news. ''Judging the acceleration and spreading of the affliction I'd give it three days until it hits and a few hours after that until she loses her basic functions.''

* * *

''I repeat we have touch down in 5 minutes!'' the shuttle pilot echoed dimly over the on board speakers although over the rattling sound of their turbulent entry it was barely heard by the occupants

Each of the crew sat in silence the usual banter and chatting that normally happened in the long journey was gone replaced by a quite, they could feel the awkwardness in the shuttle interior and the stares Garrus and Miranda kept throwing at each other did very little to ease the tension so each was left to their own thoughts.

Shepard was busy thinking about the up coming mission and what dangers they may face and what the best course of action would be to make sure no one ended up on the casualty list although much to his dismay his thoughts kept returning to Miranda and Tali and he had to physically stop himself from glancing round at the Cerberus operative he figured he would need something to distract him so he looked to his weapons for some means of escape.

Unclasping it from his back he laid the Widow AW rifle on is lap and he laid a reverent hand on the weapon a way a mother would on a new born child and Shepard let a small smile appear on his face hidden from the crew by his helmet. He had always loved this weapon since the day he managed to scavenge it from the collector vessel and he had brought it on almost every single combat mission since, it gave an unparallel feeling of power looking through the scope and knowing that he could easily drop a blood raged krogan with a twitch of his finger. He then slowly set about adjusting the various dials and settings of his weapon to make sure none of the systems had wavered since his last inspection and he was rather pleased to see that they had somewhat as it meant it gave him something to do to occupy his mind. As his fingers nimbly worked over the gun he slowly felt himself calm and he reached a peace that he was extremely grateful for and he thank the simplicity that was present in war and he found himself wishing that there was going to be combat on the planet, apparently he was not the only thinking this as a deep growl sounded on the other end of the shuttle.

''Battle master how much longer until we reach this forsaken rock I grow tired of being stuck here.''

''Not long now Grunt and anyway we might not even have to fight on the surface .'' Shepard cautioned the last thing they needed was an angry krogan rampaging around destroying non-hostiles

''We aren't that lucky Boss.'' said Garrus smirking. ''Do you honestly think that if there a slight chance of things not going the way we want the spirits are going to go out of their way to ensure we end up hip deep in bullets.''

''Good point.'' Shepard replied.

''Calculations suggest that there is a 37.435% of conflict occurring during out investigation.'' Legion stated.

Grunt a grin on his face slammed his fists together expectantly. ''I like those odds!''

The conversation was quickly broken up as a new wave of shuddering rocked the cockpit and the crew was shaken rather uncomfortably against their harnesses and Shepard had to keep a firm grip on his Widow to make sure it didn't fall from his grasp. As suddenly as it came the turbulence vanished and the shuttle started to glide smoothly onwards to which Shepard knew meant they were about 30 seconds away from touchdown if the Kodiak kept at this speed.

Standing up he grasped the rail of the thing and turned to address his crew.

''Ok this is it, we're going to be setting down soon on a planet that organics haven't inhabited for a good couple centuries, I'd put this in my scrap book but I seems I forgot my camera.'' he said grinning as his joke earned a few chuckles from the crew.

''Legion you getting anything from the Geth groundside?''

''Negative, it would seem that any platforms planet side are either destroyed on are choosing not to respond.''

''You know what that means people, I want weapons ready and eyes sharp whatever has made several Geth colonies go dark is out their I want it full of holes before it can even lift a finger ,clear?'' he got a unanimous serious of confirmation and the satisfying sound of weapons being readied and Grunt make a low growl at the prospect of coming battle.

Finally a muffled thud sounded signalling the shuttle had landed and the doors produced a hiss of pressured air as the folded open and Shepard stepped boldly onto the ground his crew following him weapons pointed outwards in a rough semi-circle from the shuttle.

Immediately Shepard was taken back by the raw beauty of the planet, rolling meadows stretched as far as he could see dotted with strange exotic plants that strangely didn't look to far removed from roses, his eyes scanned in either direction and as far as he could tell he couldn't see any kind of habitation just simple wilderness, trees with a riot of gold and red leaves sprung into the air easily surpassing fifty feet hung in small clusters echoing with the unfamiliar chirping of animals and birds giving the whole scene a rather pleasant atmosphere but then he looked down at his feet and found that the grass they were walking on was much more coarse than any kind of he had scene and most of the blades contained a red tinge which he found rather unsettling though he guessed the reason for all this variety of colour was due to the sun, it hung there in the sky much larger than Sol was and it gave off a blood red tinge that despite the peacefulness of the surroundings it gave the area a rather ominous feel.

Giving a long sniff Grunts eyes widened and a predatory grin splayed across his face. ''I smell, smoke and gun fire.''

''Grunt Urdnot assessment is correct, our filters pick up a minuet amount of smoke particles similar to that giving off in mass effect weapons and a few traces of human blood.''

''Of course I'm correct Geth.'' Grunt growled. ''I'm a krogan you don't think I can't smell a good fight?'' he said dangerously before he lumbered away from the group easily eating up the metres in his large pounding strides.

''Dammit!'' Shepard cursed. ''Grunt get the hell back here!.'' he shouted although the young krogan didn't even break stride, Shepard cursed himself it had been a good few weeks since Grunt had been in combat and he guessed nothing save having his legs removed would stop him from getting to this one and even then Shepard guessed Grunt would have made a good effort to get to it anyway.

''Thane, Kasumi, Samara you three stay with the shuttle anything comes near you shoot first ask question later, clear?''

A few nods answered him and the trio set up position around the shuttle and he guessed that shuttle pilot would probably be preparing her side arms just in case.

''The rest of you with me I want you split into 3 man teams with 20 metre spacing's, move out!'' he said he was angry at his inability to control Grunt and that he decided to choose a mission of such importance to slip the leash.

With a peerless efficiency the ground team split into smaller squads so that the biotics and tech were separated among them, nodding his approval Shepard turned around and began to set off ready to catch up to the stupid krogan and trying to knock some sense into his thick skull.

Right that moment interrupting his thoughts of anger and discipline something else entered his head, a high powered sniper shot to be specific.

*Hope you all enjoyed my chapter. In the likely event that I don't get anything posted before Christmas I would like to say I hope you all have a Merry Christmas or any other holidays you are celebrating*


	17. Chapter 17

* I hope you all had a merry Christmas and a happy new year and lets hope 2012 will be a good year, I hope you all enjoy this chapter*

Shepard snapped out of unconsciousness and instantly he wished he hadn't, it felt as if his entire face was on fire and he was dimly aware of low thuds and explosions as they boomed around him he wondered just what the hell was happening around him, he tried to think back but the bright flaring in his face made it impossible.

He guessed that he must be in some sort of battlefield and his N7 training told him that lying on his back in any fire fight would mean his chances of seeing another day would be pretty slim, slowly he opened his eyes though each movement of his muscles sent brands of pain all over his body.

A millimetre at a time he cracked open his eyelids although he was dismayed when all that greeted him was darkness, slowly his ears finally started to pick things up and instantly the sharp crack of sniper shots rang out amongst the beating of concentrated fire and dimly he could here the low whistle and explosions of what he assumed were motors and instantly his mind tried to think what sort of forces currently deployed those outdated weapons and he honestly couldn't think of one.

Then as his battle instincts kicked in and he slowly filtered out the various sounds of war he heard a repeated sound ringing across the battle and slowly he picked it up as someone shouting his name.

''Shepard! You lazy son of a bitch! Roll the hell over and find some godamm cover'' instantly he recognised Zaeed's gruff voice and following the advice rolled over to find himself staring up at the red tinged sky, the clear peaceful colours interrupted by tracers of shots flying overhead.

Turning his head to the side he saw Zaeed head appearing over the lip of a small embankment motioning him to come to him before a spray of bullets kicked up plumes of dirty around the grass and Zaeed's head quickly dipped down.

He glanced around and Shepard found that he was lying down in a small dip in the land and it was only a few pounds of dirt stopped him and several bullets hitting his body, he tried to turn on his comm link although after a few unsuccessful attempts he then yanked the helmet off his head causing a few drops of blood to fly out of the interior, he turned it towards his face as saw that the left side of the helmet was crumpled and ragged mess and he was rather thankful that it was that and not his face that had taken the brunt of the bullet, gently he reached to pat down his own cheek and hiss in pain, from what he could tell the area was heavily broken and a few ragged flaps of skin were on his cheek from were the helmet fragments hit his face.

''Zaeed!'' Shepard shouted resorting to the age old technique of bellowing across the battlefield. ''I'm going to need covering fire! Who do you have with you?''

''Right here I've got Jacob, Miranda Garrus and Legion, the rest are scattered all over this dam field, we got spilt up when the shells started dropping, we lost contact with grunt as soon as you went down. We tried to contact the Normandy but our comm's have been cut

Shepard cursed, having his team scattered over the area would make any cohesive counter attack all the more difficult and they had no way of knowing the exact strength of the enemy or if they were deploying men to flank them.

Carefully he crawled up the dirt to get his head over the lip of the dirt to try and asses the enemy, concealed within the small clusters of tree's the closest of which was about 40 metres away he could see the bright flashes of fire arms and he estimated that at least two score of men were currently firing upon them and he didn't doubt that more snipers were positioned higher in the trees.

Rolling back down he cupped his mouth ''Zaeed I need you and Jacob to get some suppressive fire on that that tree cluster, I want Miranda to try and warp a couple of trees keep them distracted. If you can manage it try and get a inferno grenade of to in the trees as well I doubt anyone wants to be stuck in a burning forest.

''What about me boss?'' Garrus shouted his head appearing over the embankment sniper rifle clutched in his hands.

''I need you to take out at least one sniper, it'll force the others to set up elsewhere if they have any knowledge, can you do that?''

''Easy.'' he replied already folding out the rifle and adjusting the scope.

''Ready Zaeed?''

''Fuck no but lets give it a shot!'' came the gruff reply.

Shepard quickly tucked his feet underneath his body and placed his hands firmly on the ground ready to sprint forwards as soon as his team returned fire, after a few brief seconds a sharp crack rang out signalling Garrus opening shot followed by an increase of fire in the field as his team opened up on the trees.

With lightning speed Shepard launched upwards and ran across the field his arms pumping by his sides as he propelled himself forwards, his own team's bullets passed dangerously close to him and dust was kicked up all around him as the enemy attempted to bring him down. Unfortunately his head wound picked that moment to kick in and he was overcome with a wave of nauseas and he quickly stumbled to the left desperately groping at the ground in an attempt to stand back up but the effort was proving almost to much. Thankfully it seemed that for once fate smiled upon him just as soon he fell a deep _boom_ slammed into him and he quickly looked to his right and saw right were he was standing before a small crater was carved in the ground when a motor shell had hit the ground, if he had been a few feet to the right his insides would have been pulverised, in his current position he was simply flattened and the breath knocked out of his lungs.

He felt large hands grab his wrists and he was dragged roughly across the ground, raising his head he was Garrus yanking him across the ground his shields flaring as bullets hit him.

''Dammit Boss!'' Garrus said through gritted teeth. ''We've got to speak to Gardner about getting you on a diet!''

The concentration of fire intensified near them and he heard Garrus's shields go out with a burst and he knew it wouldn't be long until the snipers finally set up to take a shot at them, then he saw a large pair of arms wrap around Garrus's waist and his a grunt of effort Zaeed pulled the pair over the embankment were they landed in a large pile.

''Thanks for the help there Zaeed.'' Shepard said detangling himself from the pile.

''Don't mention it.'' Zaeed grunted. ''No really don't, I don't want the other mercs thinking I'd gone soft.''

''Consider it done.'' Shepard grinned. ''Miranda I need you to down here, rest of you watch the tree line in-case those guys try and rush us.''

A chorus of agreements sounded and he, Garrus and Miranda were all huddled down flinching instinctively when the bullets got a little to close for comfort.

''Miranda, what's our situation, I must admit the brief rundown I had while laying facedown in my own blood hasn't exactly given me the best tactical awareness.''

''Of course Shepard.'' Miranda nodded all professional. ''And you may want this.'' she held a ear comm link in her hand and Shepard nodded in gratitude and inserted the comm-link.

''Much better.''

'' Now as to our situation, we're scattered across the field, we don't have an exact fix on enemy numbers but by my guess we're outnumbered fifteen to one and our link to the _Normandy _has been cut.''

''So basically we're up against a Shatha with nothing but a spoon.'' Garrus said glumly.

''Yeah I guess.'' Shepard said unsure as to the Turian reference but guessed it wasn't good.

Quickly Shepard mind was alight with dozens of idea's as to how they could get out of this situation though a majority of them quickly fell flat, he cursed inwardly at the lack of information he had and he wished that he could set up a link to Joker and EDI.

''Right well the first thing we have to do is link up with the others.'' Shepard said. '' Do we know where everyone is?''

''Thane, Kasumi and Mordin are pinned down in one of the tree pockets from the reports I've gotten reports there taking fire from a couple MG emplacements and a few motor pits. The other team I haven't been able to contact them although before they cut out they reported that they saw Grunt go down hard. ''

''Who the hell are these guys and were the hell do they get this kind of hardware without the Geth knowing.''

''Not a clue boss, though through my scope the sniper was defiantly human.''

''So we are up against a human force that has managed to hide an entire army in Geth space without them knowing, well this just gets better and better.''

''Here I was being naïve thinking that Murphy's law was simply something that happened to other people.'' Zaeed said grimly.

''Here is was I suggest sir.'' Miranda said quickly drawing lines into the dirt and Shepard eye's were drawn to the various symbols and lines scrawled in the dirt and he thought with a bitter smile that they are in a technical age where FLT travel has been made and kilometre long space stations hold the galaxy's greatest powers, and here they were drawing battle plans in the mud.

''I say that we try and push in from the left, I'm guessing they are sending men to flank us on the right under the cover of those trees, the last thing they'll expect is a counter push forward to the left before they reach us, from there we should link up with Thane's team. I'd say after that then we try to take out those mortars as soon as possible, if we leave them long enough they'll take us down.''

''Sounds like a plan to me.'' nodded Shepard he made a gesture with his hand. ''Legion do you know where about those motors are coming from?''

''Our calculations based off the shells trajectory suggest that the mortar crews are positioned 0.8 kilometres north-east of our position, we suggest Shepard Commander should quickly eliminate them.''

''You forgot to mention the hundred of those hostiles between us and them.'' mentioned Garrus.

''To be fair, compared to what we've done before that's a walk in the park.''

''Let's not tempt fate Garrus.'' Shepard warned. ''Ok Miranda I want you and Jacob in the middle ready to give us support with your biotics, Zaeed and Legion I want you two to take the rear and watch out backs to make sure no one's sneaks up on us. Me and Garrus will take point.'' looking at the Turian he ordered. ''I want you to try and take out any snipers we can see, we're going to have our ass open to the enemy when we start moving.''

Garrus cocked his sniper rifle and nodded his head in acknowledgement .

''Are we all ready? Once we get out of cover we are going to have sprint like all hell.''

A chorus of somewhat reluctant agreements answered him and Shepard realised that this was probably the best they were going to get and was grateful that he atleast had gotten this kind of support.

''Listen, I know that we are in a hell of a situation right now, and I know that you all realise that this mission is more personalised than normal and I just want to say… well thanks to each and everyone one of you for doing this for me. ''

''Shepard for all that you have done for us, I mean you really did pull through with my Father and the Gernsback, it's the least we can do.'' Jacob said smiling

The others each nodded showing their agreement and Shepard couldn't help but grin.

''Well then, Once more unto the breach?'' Shepard said already turning around and bolting up the hill quickly followed by his team.

Almost immediately the fire intensified around them as the hostiles got a bead on them, Shepard almost faltered under the curtain of bullets but he knew that this would be his death so he pushed forwards, arms pumping by his sides as he and Garrus powered forward, the pair slid behind the fallen trunk of a tree and quickly Garrus swung his sniper rifle round and Shepard's unprotected ears were ringing from the sound of his shot, dimly he saw a figure collapse out of one of the tree's and Shepard patted Garrus on the back.

Turning to where he came from he saw the others were about to reach their position, quickly Sheaprd and Garrus vaulted the tree and continued across the field, the group did this for a few minutes as each group pushed steadily away from the tree cluster until the chatter of machine gun fire dwindled as they escaped their range and most of snipers were eliminated shortly by Garrus and the rest quickly abandoned their perches.

''Mordin!'' Shepard shouted over the comms. ''How are you guys holding up?'' the group was almost at a sprint as they crossed the countryside, luckily they had yet to take any fire since their escape.

''Bad Shepard!'' Mordin's voice shot back. ''Enemy heavy armour has taken position!''

''Shit'' Zaeed swore. ''We don't have anything that can scratch that armour.''

''Hold still Mordin.'' Shepard said thinking it prudent not to share Zaeed's grim realisation to them. ''We are on our way.''

''Copy that Shepard, hurry!'' Then Mordin cut the link.

''Legion!'' Shepard shouted and the Geth trotted up to him. ''I don't care what you have to do I want contact established with the _Normandy _ASAP am I clear? We need some more firepower.''

''Shepard Commander, since we first engaged the hostiles we have attempted to make contact with the _Normandy, _it seems that whoever has blocked communications has inside knowledge of Geth systems and our communication techniques, if we had 18.6minutes we could create by-pass routines to counter this.''

''We, Mordin and Tali don't have that time Legion!''

''Yes Shepard Commander, that is why we has came to a consensus over a theory.''

''Good then what is it?''

''Because of our Platforms advanced configuration it would be possibly for us to detonate our primary systems to release an electro-static burst that should be visible to the _Normandy.''_

''Is this going to be like the Geth Station again Legion? Are we going to end up fried?''

''No Shepard Commander the burst we will release will be on a much less significant scale, although one problem that would occur is the destruction of this platform.''

Suddenly Shepard almost refused to go with the plan when Legion continued.

''Do not be alarmed Shepard Commander, we shall save our programs to an external device for your safekeeping, simply download it to another Geth platform and what you consider 'Legion' will remain the same.''

''You sure It'll work like that?''

''70.675% chance of success.'' Legion said instantly.

Shepard was amazed at how quickly Legion was risking himself so quickly for a quarian and he was surprised at how he couldn't properly describe how grateful he was.

''Thanks.'' He said clapping Legion on the shoulder. ''I'm pretty sure Han'Gerrel ain't gunna believe this if we told him.''

''Most likely.'' Legion nodded.

''Do you need us cover you while you get prepared?'' Shepard asked.

''We have already been calculating the correct functions for four minutes Shepard Commander, we shall give you a small OSD device, we recommend that you take precautions with it as its destruction will result in our run-times being deleted.''

''Of course Legion, and thanks again.''

''You are Welcome Shepard Commander, oh and we advice you retreat a distance of five metres before we commence.''

''Of course.'' he gave a quick motion and the squad quickly dispersed away from Legion who stood stock still and a low buzzing sound came from the Geth, then slowly Legion started to shudder and shake, the intensity of it increasing every passing moment, slowly the crew started to take even more steps away afraid of what may happen. Then suddenly a loud flash and a crash sounded that caused a painful ringing in everyone's ears, Legions eye light exploded outwards and it collapsed on the ground, smoke seeping out of its armour.

Despite the fact that the being called Legion was still alive and currently in Shepard pocket the group all bowed their heads in respect at the sacrifice.

''Come on.'' Shepard said his voice full of determination. ''We've got to get to Mordin's team and I doubt they can survive without us.''

*Enjoy this chapter and I hope you all find my combat writing to be somewhat decent.

Mass effect 3 demo has been announced for valentines day incase anyone didn't know, what I would suggest to any ME fans would be to download and play the free Kingdom of Amalur: Reckoning demo. If you just open up the game you will get access to pretty cool look armour for ME3 and if you finished the demo and the 45 minutes extra exploration you get access to a weapon as well. It's a pretty good demo to boot so I would suggest you should download it*


	18. Chapter 18

*I have become delusional and I am going to try and finish this story before ME3 comes out lets hope I can do it.I have received feedback on my combat writing and I will try my best to make it more fast paced, If you think I can do better please tell *

Shepard slid down the embankment unloading his rifle into the back of one of the enemies, his shields flaring up from the impacts, the man tried to turn around but with a large pop his shields burst and he staggered back juddering as bullets ripped into his body.

Shepard leapt over the corpse his strides quickly crossing the open field, hearing the sound of his comrade being shot another trooper turned around, large white bulky armor enclosed him and a dark curved helmet enclosed his head narrowed red lenses giving him a savage appearance. The man pulled up a large shotgun but before he could pull the trigger Shepard fist lashed out passed easily through the shields and his cybernetic enhanced strength crumpling the mans helmet and the man flew back as if he was struck by a dreadnought.

Shepard shook his hand, his fists stinging from the blow and he guessed he probably split a knuckle. With a thud of their steps Garrus and Zaeed swept past him guns flashing, Zaeed did a small roll to avoid a shot and threw a small cylinder into the air where it sailed in a large arc before impacting on the chest of a soldier, his screams were short lived as the flames ate away at him.

By this point the enemy realised they had trouble behind them and attempted to organise a counter attack as a dozen men with a couple wielding fearsome looking grenade launchers rallied around the bull of a man with an antenna topped backpack who was yelling orders.

Realising the importance of keeping their momentum Shepard sent a click into his comm-bead and behind him Miranda and Jacob crested the hill enveloped in the dark blue of their biotics, face contorted in concentration. Large holes of inky blackness opened up near the soldiers dragging several of their feet and causing one to misfire into the foot of his comrade who let out a loud yell.

The groups leader somehow managed to stay on his feat and pulled out a Revenant and unleashed a curtain of fire on the biotics, the pair faltered and Shepard saw Jacob go down clutching his leg collapsing, Knowing that the pair needed time to get to cover at the bottom of the hill Shepard, Garrus and Zaeed vaulted over a collapsed tree and bolted towards the group firing widely as they ran. A couple of the soldiers shields dropped and one fell down clasping at his throat blood seeping out through his desperate fingers, quickly the group fell back in good order until they were hidden behind a rocky outcrop.

Quickly Shepard and his squad hunkered down and gathered their bearings, Jacob was brought forward his teeth gritted, after removing his hand from his leg to show a deep gash were a bullet had passed through the side. Medi-gel was quickly applied and it was bandaged over though they knew that Jacob would only be able to move at a hobble.

The group had made good time across the countryside and they were only a few hundred meters from Mordin's position, the salarian's team had taken cover in a large series of boulders and outcrops which provided them with ample cover though it would be long before they were blasted out. The enemy forces were spread out in an arc outside the rocks keeping them occupied.

''You ready to punch through these guys?'' Shepard asked his breathing heavy. ''Jacob I want you to stay here and keep trying to get through to the _Normandy _I don't know if Legion's plan worked so we need to keep trying to get to them.

Jacob grumbled his agreement clearly un happy to be left behind and Shepard patted him on the shoulder and offered him a smile.

Ejecting a spent thermal clip Shepard stood up and was about to call for the advancement when a deep rumbling sounded across the field, unsure as to this noise the squad glanced around warily ,weapons pointed outwards ready to meet this new threat.

''What on Earth is that?'' Miranda hissed.

''No idea, but whatever it is we need to get through it.'' Shepard said.

''Easier said than done.'' Zaeed hand reached out and pointed towards a small pocket of trees, everyone's gaze followed the gesture and they saw the tree's shuddered ,branches and leaves falling down in torrents. Finally with a loud crash the trees burst apart in a shower of splinters and they collapsed under the force of the metal beast that lurched from the trees.

Massive metallic tracks ground the trees to dust and churned up plumes of mud as they trundled across the field. A thick dome shaped hull rested atop the tracks thick armour plating giving it a slow and durable look, though what stopped Shepard heart and made his team pause was the monstrous cannon that jutted out at least three meters from the Tank's hull, a barrel big enough to fit his head in topped the end. A large horn blared from the tank and it quickly moved to a speed that belied its bulky appearance. The top half of a figure geared similarly to the soldiers they had thought quickly sunk down into the tank's interior slamming closed a thick hatch.

''Shit!'' Zaeed cursed. ''Shit!'' he shouted stamping his foot. ''There's no way in hell we can take that out!''

''We'll have no chance if we just stand here ,move!'' Garrus and Zaeed hoisted Jacob bodily between them who let of a string of curses as they handled his wounded leg.

The group sprinted across the field abandoning any attempt at keeping low so they could maximise their speed, inevitably the tanks cannon turned along with a low grinding of servos and gears and it panned slowly until it's barrel pointed directly at them.

''Miranda I need to you stall that cannon from firing!'' Shepard shouted arms pumping at his sides.

''What? How, incase you didn't know I'm not carrying a missile launcher on my person.''

''Warp the barrel! It should buy us some time! We need to go to the rocks where Mordin and that lot are!''

''You mean where those dozen heavily armed and pissed off guys just headed!'' Zaeed said panting.

''Would you rather be with that?'' Garrus shouting pointing towards the tank.

A loud _clunk_ sounded from the tank signaled that the shell was in the barrel and ready to fire..

''Miranda now!''

With a grunt of effort Miranda's body was enveloped in blue and a large warp easily twice the size of anything Shepard has seen her perform before shot out of her hand hurdling towards the tank, Miranda stumbled slightly her nose running with blood from the strain before Shepard put a supporting hand on her shoulder.

The warp sped across the field and in an amazing feat of accuracy slid down the tanks' barrel and a loud boom rang out and a trail of smoke rose of lazily from the barrel mouth.

''Is it down?'' asked Miranda her voice strained.

In answer of her question a deep rumbling sounded as the tank's engine's and it sped towards them.

''Guess not, double time people!'' he shouted as her turned around and sprinted across the field the vengeful tank in hot pursuit.

* * *

''Kasumi! Stun hostiles coming down the centre, Thane eliminate them!'' Mordin's orders burst out quickly as the salarian rolled to another cluster of rocks.

The three of them had fallen back to the rocks when the tank first started engaging them and they had so far managed to hold onto their position, over a dozen of human bodies littered the ground in front of the rocks and the hastily erected barricades around their position.

Mordin leaned out and with a flick of his Omni-tool engulfed one of the enemies in an incinerate his arms flailing ineffectually against the flames that melted away his armour, Mordin silenced his screams with a shot from his pistol, quickly he ducked back into cover as returning fire from the man's comrades slammed into the rock he was behind.

He was about to lean out to fire again when a large figure slammed into him, it seemed that one of the troops had managed to get in among the rocks, this man rushed into Mordin knocking the smaller man off his feet and knocking out all the wind of him. Stunned Mordin broke into a coughing fit and could only look up helplessly as the man quickly recovered and drew his shotgun forward, the barrel loomed in front of Mordin.

Thankfully Thane had spotted the soldier and quickly pulled out his sniper, the soldiers head snapped to the side a bright plume of blood shooting out the side of his head and his body dropped like a puppet with it's string cut.

Mordin clambered ungraciously onto his feet his head throbbing and his legs numb from such a close brush with death, he turned his head and nodded in thank to Thane who was already moving his scope along to find a new target.

Mordin got a good look at their position and his heart fell when he realised that it wasn't that favourable, they were outnumbered ten to one and although the tank had thankfully moved off on some unknown mission a squad of heavily armed men arrived with what Mordin guessed was their leader. At his arrival the enemies redoubled their efforts and Mordin's team was hard pressed to hold the line, Thane various attempts at eliminating him failed as he was enclosed in some sort of powerful shield that managed to deflect over a dozen of Thane's shots.

Suddenly he heard loud rattle of gunfire, the fire targeted at their position lessened substantially , Mordin decided to risk peeking out of cover and the sight he saw made him sigh with relief, Shepard and the rest of his team had burst from the cover of one of the tree thickets and were making their way across the open area towards the rocks. Quickly spotting the danger of letting the enemy link up in an already covered position the enemy leader quickly started making gestures and shouting to his team. A branch of the men quickly ran to try and run Shepard off one of them wielding a firestorm in his hands -the pilot light lit and promising to do to Shepard what Mordin had been doing for the past ten minutes.

''We need to cover Shepard!'' Mordin called out and quickly the others moved forwards taking positions on the more forward rocks.

Already the enemy had intercepted Shepard and were laying down large amounts of fire forcing them to duck and lie down at the meagre cover around them, slowly the flamethrower wielding trooper advanced forwards occasionally sending out a burst of flame to keep their heads down. Thankfully Thane spotted the danger quickly and he quickly sighted down the scope of his mantis and set off a shot into the man's rear tanks.

* * *

A ball of fire quickly engulfed the man in front of Shepard taking out two of his closer comrades in a fiery explosion that smacked Shepard onto his back, groggily he got to his feet along with the rest of their team and seeing that the force that was sent to intercept them was either dead of flattened like them they quickly dashed forward again eager to get to the safety of the rocks.

''Keep going, we're almost there!'' Shepard turned around waving his squad forward, then a familiar deep rumbling sounded quickly followed by the grinding of gears.

''Ah, I see you couldn't eliminate the armour.'' Mordin quipped over the comm.

''If you want to try Mordin be my guess.'' Shepard said picking up the pace along with the remainder of his squad, glancing up briefly he saw Thane leap out from behind a rock and slam a charging soldier off of his feet hurling the man a dozen meters backwards were he landed heavily on the ground by a tree thicket.

Groggily the man tried to clamber up but the tree's behind him crashed outwards instantly crushing his body as the tank finally caught up with Shepard and his team, it lumbered slowly forward and Shepard wondered if It could still fire.

It quickly answered that question when with a loud boom the cannon went off and the shell hurdled towards the rock clusters - the shot went high and detonated on the rock faces higher up the slope pulverising the boulders and sending rocky fragments raining down on Shepard.

''At least we've managed to bugger its aim.'' Zaeed commented unloading a clip onto the enemies.

''And the mortars have stopped firing.'' Jacob pointed out as he was propped up against a rock, Mordin was bent over him and was tending to his leg.

At the comment Shepard quickly perked up his ears and he also noticed that the normally constant whistle and thump of the mortar shells were gone to which he was thankful for.

''Maybe they ran out of ammo?'' Kasumi said flinching when a trio of shots hit the rocks dangerously close to her head.

''Doesn't matter why they have stopped let's just be thankful.''

''Hard to be thankful when he have that thing on our backs.'' Garrus said then he let out a curse as his shields burst and a round hit his armour collar spinning him around causing him to let off his sniper ineffectually into the air.

A large explosion slammed into the large explosion into the rocks they were hidden behind ,knocking Miranda and Kasumi off their feet and staggering the rest of them, Jacob let out a stream of curses as Mordin's hands were knocked into his leg wound.

''Shit, the dam thing has us targeted, I doubt our cover is going to last another couple shots from that.'' Shepard said looking around the cover and seeing the large crater in the rock.

In retaliation Miranda let out another warp at the tank but it missed the barrel and hit the side of the track shedding away a few layers of armour but doing little damage.

''Well I guess this is it.'' Garrus said rather glumly. ''unless you have managed to shoot HEAT missiles from your eyes I doubt we are going to survive for much longer with that around.''

Shepard swore, he wanted to scold Garrus for his negativity but he was right, they foolishly hadn't brought any heavy weapons with them and any biotics they had wouldn't be able to take it down quick enough before the vehicle blasted all of their cover apart or until the enemy soldiers managed to break through their lines.

He glanced over the rocks and squinted his eyes at the vehicle looking for some weakness they could exploit, then suddenly a large explosion slammed into the side of the tank rocking it to the side so far one of the tracks lifted off the ground before slamming back down.

''Shepard.'' Garrus said. ''So you do have missile vision! You've been holding out on us.''

''It was not Shepard which caused those explosions Garrus it was I'' EDI's voice played over the comms and to Shepard it sounded like the most beautiful voice in the universe.

''We registered Legions pulse and Jeff launched the hammerhead down , since only your ground team knew how to pilot it I have taken over the controls, it is.. Interesting.''

''EDI if you have a godamm body I would give you a kiss.'' Zaeed said his face split into a large grin.

There was a pause as EDI considered that, ''Thank you Zaeed but that would be impractical.''

Finally they saw the Hammerhead slide around a low hill letting out another salvo of rockets that struck along tank leaving deep holes in the amour, quickly realising the threat the turret barrel swung round and fire off a shell, a large cone of smoke shooting out of the barrel. Thankfully the hammerhead avoided the blast it's hover jets allowed it to quickly skim forwards escaping the explosion.

The tank's tread quickly grinded and the vehicle swung around presenting the Hammerhead its formidable armour plating, the next rocket barrage either glanced off the curved plating or detonated but this time only leaving small pocket craters.

Without the support of their armour the troops assault was woefully underpowered but knowing that they would have to displace Shepard soon before there losses became to great the entire group -at this point numbering two score men still led by the backpack wearing leader charge across the field.

''Get ready, here they come!'' Shepard yelled his team clambering to their feet and rushing to take up position at near by rocks, even Jacob hobbled slowly towards a set of rocks, pistol in one hand.

The hostiles had a fair distance to cover but both teams knew that there was too many to completely take out a long range, this fight was going to get personal and bloody.

*Hope you enjoyed this chapter I tried to make the action a little bit more fast paced so I hope it's an improvement.*


	19. Chapter 19

*I hope you enjoy this chapter*

Thane swung underneath the haymaker, easily avoiding the clumsy blow, as he moved he quickly jabbed a fist upwards shattering the man's arm with a brutal crack, reeling back a cry ripping from the man Thane quickly silenced him with a hard chop to the soldiers less protected neck. With a crack of cartilage the man crumpled to the ground.

Hearing the clanking of armoured plates Thane spun around narrowly avoid a stun baton that would have connected with his head because of his reactions it only glanced his shoulder but the shock of the weapons charge stilled numbed his arm and caused him to grunt in pain. Trying to capitalise on what he thought was a beaten opponent the man swung back his baton for a second strike when Thanes left arm swung dealing a brutal uppercut to the soldiers chin. With the crack of armour seals breaking the helmet flew off the mans head revealing a dark skinned man with a buzz cut and a look of surprise flashing across his eyes. A square set jaw and a large brow gave the man a very thuggish appearance and when the mans lips curled in anger Thane gave a quick upwards jab into the mans nose shattering it and send jagged shards of cartilage to the mans brain killing him instantly.

Vaulting over the corpse Thane swung out his tempest unleashing a quick burst into a soldier who was coming up behind Miranda the sounds of the impacts on his shields and the man's curses alerted the operative who turned around and with a shout of effort sent a biotic punch into the man's chest crumpling his armour and sending him to smash into a rock a red smear left on the boulder.

The fighting had seemed to last hours though Thane reckoned that the soldiers had only been amongst the rocks for five minutes, they had managed to hold off the charging enemy briefly and managed to gun down just over a dozen of them as they charged the outcrops but the weight of their numbers meant that they quickly got to their lines and went about hunting down Shepard and his team.

Thankfully the numerous rocks meant that Shepard's team could spread out and only a couple of the enemies could engage them at a time though there was a constant danger of enemies flanking around rocks to appear from behind, Thane was constantly on the move striking down lone soldiers in their hunt for targets ,so far he had eliminated four.

Looking over his shoulder he saw Shepard fire his rifle into a an enemy trooper quickly taking down his shields and filling him full of bullets, then while Shepard back was turned the enemy leader rounded the boulder running at full sprint towards Shepard a large combat knife gripping his hands.

''Shepard!'' Thane shouted across the battlefield.

Long years of experience meant that Shepard didn't bother looking for a reason he simply dived to the side and while this thankfully spared him a knife in the spine the man still managed to scrape the side of his armour leaved a bright red line where it had broke the skin. Shepard tried to bring his rifle around to fire but the man quickly stepped in closer and knocked away the gun with his hand while plunging down with the knife. Shepard hand shot out grabbing hold of the mans wrist stopping the knife a few inches from his neck joint, for a brief time the pair stood immobile as both pitted their considerable strength but eventually Shepard implants showed their worth yet again and the knife was slowly inched away from his neck the enemies arm shaking with effort.

In an attempt to break Shepard's grip the man swung his other hand around for a savage hook though again Shepard's hand grabbed hold of the wrist, realising his mistake at leaving himself so open the man tried to struggle out of the grip but Shepard didn't give him the chance, bringing his knee up hard he slammed it into the enemies gut knocking all of the wind out of him, not letting up Shepard bring his knee up again and again while the man could do nothing but rock from the impacts ,his struggles become less and less

Hairline cracks finally started to appear in the mans armour, in a last ditch attempt to get free the brought his own knee up and struck Shepard causing him to loosen his grip in surprise, gasping for breath the enemy leader hobbled away trying to put as much distance between him and Shepard, not about to let his foe escape Shepard unclipped his pistol and swung it forwards ready to take the soldier out when from behind a rock a man lunged forward placing himself between Shepard and his leader arms spread out.

Startled at the movement Shepard open fired quickly breaking the mans shields and blasting his body back from a shot to the head ,it seemed that the man sacrifice paid out as the leader rounded a boulder and was gone from Shepard's sight.

Cursing himself and wondering what sort of troops he was facing that were so willing to lets themselves get killed for their leader without thought and realising that it reminded him uncomfortably of the emotionless displayed by the Geth and Husks he fought on Eden Prime. Reloading his weapon Shepard glanced over the rocks to get a better idea as to how the battle was going and grimaced when he say it wasn't to well, thankfully none of his team had suffered a causality while inflicting just over a dozen to their foe. The hammerhead and the tracked tank were still trading fire either with each other the hover vehicle sporting several score marks along the armour were shells had passed dangerously close and its left hoverpad was spewing smoke, its opponent was looking not much better it's entire hull pitted with holes and craters and the tracks had been blown off on its left side leaving it immobile.

''Shepard I could use a hand over here!'' Jacobs voice shouted over the comms. ''I'm down by the left side of the rocks by the large cluster.'' Shepard picked up a particularly large amount of gunfire coming from that direction and hoped the wounded man could hold on.

''On my way Jacob!'' Kasumi interjected over the channel ,switching off the comms Shepard banished the thoughts of the escaped leader from his mind and dashed onwards.

* * *

Jacob back peddled his wounded leg slowing him down and causing him to grit his teeth in pain, he held out his carnifex in front of him ,the gun wavering from pain and his wounded leg, so far he had attempted to avoid the enemy when by himself knowing that his leg put him at a disadvantage though it seemed that their foe was not about to let Jacob's plan go without a hitch.

During the initial push into the rocks one of the troopers broke away from the main group spotting Jacob propped against a rock and obviously seeing him as a easy target, a few shots from Jacob's heavy pistol repaid him for his overconfidence and the man took cover his shoulder pad ripped off from the shot and his shields recharging.

Using the chance Jacob quickly took off trying to put as much distance between the man and himself desperate contacting Shepard so he could have assistance, that soldier won't make the same cocky mistake twice and with caution on his side it won't take the man long to finish him off.

Hobbling around a boulder his heart dropped when he came to a dead end a group of tall rocks formed a corridor of sorts and a final one blocked the opposite side, Jacob spun around trying to find an alternate option when he heard the low thuds off feet on grass and cursed his luck. _The man's right behind me!_ Knowing that there wouldn't be enough time to back track Jacob quickly hobbled down the path until he reached the bottom, sitting himself down and resting his back against the boulder he raised the gun and kept the barrel aimed at the entrance his heart in his throat realising what a terrible situation he was in.

The man rounded the corner his rifle raised and ready to fire but he wasn't expecting his enemy to be sitting down so his initial shot went high and hit the rock above Jacobs head, he didn't give the man time to correct his mistake and he quickly opened fire with his carnifex shattering the mans shields and ripping apart the mans armour with the pistols heavy shots collapsing to the ground his body riddled with more shots that was really needed ,Jacob breathed a sigh of relief and slowly picked himself up off the floor. He glanced down at the body of the man he killed and Jacob briefly wondered who he was and realised that none of them knew who exactly they were fighting, kneeling down by the body he rolled it onto his back for a better inspection, the soldiers white armour plates were smeared with blood and mud but there was no mistaking the small emblem that was present just underneath the man's shoulder guard and the memory of it sent a chill up his spine and made his mouth open in disbelief.

Kasumi rounded the corner gun held out and her breath heavy from running she quickly assessed the situation and she gave a quick smile to Jacob.

''I see you took care of him.'' she said motioning to the body.

''Yeah.'' Jacob replied clearly distracted ,his eyes still focused. On the emblem.

''What is it Ja-'' Kasumi asked kneeling down next to the man to see what had so captured his attention then her eyes saw the log and she froze.

* * *

Garrus side stepped the mans jab back-pedalling to try and use his reach to put his foe at a disadvantage but the soldier didn't let up and quickly stepped in quickly punching Garrus in the gut, though his armour absorbed most of the impact he was still knocked back by the force and the man quickly used this to his advantage and let out with a flurry of swings and jabs to Garrus head who tried to block them with his forearms.

Knowing he had to put the man on the defensive Garrus quickly lashed out with a hard kick to the mans knee although the armour meant that he didn't cause a breakage he still knocked him to the side and forced him onto his knee. Momentarily stunned Garrus quickly brought a hard chop to the mans neck knocking him unconscious. Garrus was about to turn and walk away leaving the man knocked out but a part of his -the part that had grown and developed during his long struggle on the streets of Omega warned him against such an action, while the man was no clear threat to him now there was no way in knowing how long it would be until he woke up and if he did when they were still fighting it could prove fatal for one of their team. Stepping back over the man he quickly took out his Mantis rifle and aimed it at the mans chest his finger hovering over the trigger as he mulled over his decision, before he could pull the trigger a figure slammed into the side of him knocking the gun to the floor and causing Garrus to collide with a rock stunning him.

Groggily Garrus picked himself up and he felt a small trickle of blood seep into his eyes from above his brow, quickly shaking the blood free he glanced up to who had tackled him when he saw a gun barrel pointed to his face the wielder was the backpack wearing leader his armour cracked and dented.

''I guess this is the part were you gloat about your victory?'' Garrus said smirking realising how quickly his role had reversed from just a second ago.

The man didn't respond instead he quickly flipped the gun around so he was holding the barrel and brought the stock of the gun smashing across Garrus's face ,cracking the plates and sending teeth flying. Garrus gargled and coughed desperately attempting to remove the blood that was filling his mouth when the man flipped the gun around and pressed the gun against Garrus's hacking head.

He was about to pull the trigger when a pair of hands roughly grabbed his shoulders and yanked him backwards the gun fired and impacted with Garrus's shoulder piercing the armour and lodging in flesh, Garrus sunk down on the floor overcome with pain. Seeing his friend injured so Shepard's mind filled with rage and his vision took on a red hazy quality and he lashed out with his fist catching the man's helmet square on, knocking his head back sharply and causing him to tumble back a few steps.

The man lashed out with a punch that Shepard caught easily with a hand and with a grunt of effort he quickly squeezed tight shattering the mans gauntlet and the bones beneath, this finally caused a reaction and a brief cry of pain came from the mans helmet as he clutched his wounded hand. He tried to back peddling hoping to escape again but this time Shepard was ready he quickly dashed forwards and shoulder barged the man sending him sprawling a stream of curses coming out as he landed on his hand. Instantly Shepard unclipped the Phalanx from his waist and fired in between the man's shoulder blades small plumes of blood shooting out of the holes, his eyes grim Shepard continued firing into the man until his gun was empty and the mans back was a ragged mess.

Remembering his wounded friend Shepard quickly spun around and knelt down nexr to Garrus quickly propping him against his shoulder so he could better see the damage, it seems the man had struck right were Garrus's old facial wound was and while it had healed over the plates left there were still scarred and weaker. Now several of them were missing and underneath he could see Garrus muscles slick with blood, the bullet to his shoulder hadn't gone deep and only a small trickle of blood seeped out of the armour.

''Jesus Garrus just when I thought you couldn't get any uglier.''

A low sound came from the turian ,un-able to respond, quickly Shepard unclipped his medical belt. and took out a medical bandage, he dressed the wound with medical before sticking the patch to Garrus face and it made him look -albeit a lot for bloody- just like he did after he recovered from the attack on Omega, he did similar work to his shoulder and injected a painkiller into his neck.

''There we go Garrus, give it a few days and you'll be back to calibrating in no time.'' he grinned trying to reassure his friend. Garrus put his hand on Shepard's shoulder and his eyes expressed the gratitude that his mouth couldn't.

Pulling his friend to his feet Shepard moved over the leader for a closer inspection when a loud explosion sounded in the field, glancing over the rocks he saw another barrage from the Hammerhead hit the tank ,a cluster of them striking where a particular large crater in the armour, finally they managed to pierce the armour behind a much larger explosion occurred and the tank rock significantly a large stream of smoke coming from where the rockets hit. In a feat of robustness Shepard didn't think possibly the tank was still running though its barrel listing lazily to the side in a vain attempt to hit the Hammerhead and for a second Shepard was amazed at the bravery of the crew. They must have known they couldn't hit the fast moving hovercraft and it would only be a few seconds until it fired more rockets that would eventually destroy their tank but still they held out till the end ,operating the ruined vehicle.

The hammerhead quickly ended the show of resistance when its turret opened fire again the rockets flying through the hole in the armour and detonating directly inside the tank and must have set off ammunition or fuel as a far larger explosion erupted from the tank ,flames spewing out of holes in the amour and the cannon barrel rocketed outwards trailing smoke.

Seeing the demise of their armour support and no doubt discovering the death of their leader from comm chatter and squad life signs the fight quickly went out of the troopers and they started to pull out of the rocks leaving their dead and dying behind them as they hastily retreated only ten of them fit enough to. Shepard's team didn't bother pursuing them or firing back ,each of them too tired to continue after an enemy that was clearly beaten and simply regrouped together to tend their wounds and rest.

Garrus and Shepard were still standing over the body of the leader and with the distraction of the tank battle over they leaned down to see who exactly they were fighting, and there clearly present on the dented breastplate of the man was the orange symbol of Cerberus and it made Shepard's heart numb to see it.

Jacob's voice crackled over the comms his voice still showing his pain although a clear worry was present. ''Shepard! You aren't going to believe this, I was checking out one of the bodies to see who we were fighting and-''

''I know Jacob, Cerberus.'' and the whole team were silent.

*I plan on doing either one or two more chapters in this story, I have edited this Chapter because of my readers pointed out a really stupid mistake I made while writing, thank you for pointing that out*

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter.*


	20. Chapter 20

''Why the hell would Cerberus be here?'' Zaeed said gesturing the bodies strewn around them. '' Sure they'd be pissed that you flipped them off at the collector base but invading an ex-quarian colony doesn't make a dam bit of sense.''

''He's right Shepard.'' Jacob said leaned heavily against a bullet marked boulder. ''I've been with them long enough to know that this ain't their MO.'' he said.

''And anyway.'' Miranda interrupted doing an admirable job of keeping calm and collected despite the fact that she had just been in a gunfight with who may have been her previous colleagues. ''Cerberus only has around two hundred members and most of them are research staff, there's no way the Illusive man could have this many soldiers without me knowing about it.''

''The dozens of dead men wearing Cerberus uniforms around here beg to differ Miranda.'' Garrus said his voice slurred from his head wounds as he jerked a thumb at a nearby corpse. ''Unless there has been a whole new Cerberus group I've been unaware of.''

''Doesn't matter if there this Cerberus or another, they cross my sights they'll be whistling through an extra hole in their had.'' Zaeed said gruffly.

''It doesn't matter why there here, as long as there falling back we can continue with our mission.''

''Shepard. ''Miranda cut in. ''Are you sure that is a wise choice? With Cerberus crawling all over this place I'd suggest we withdraw to-''

''No'' Shepard cut in quickly.

''But!'' Miranda pressed.

''I said no! We've come to dam far to just turn tail and run, that flower is almost within our reach and I'll be dammed if I'm going to leave this planet without it.''

''We owe Tali that much.'' Garrus drawled the squad muttering agreements and nodding along.

''Then we are settled then.'' Shepard nodded his voice full of relief that his crew still backed him on this. ''EDI, how far are we till the location of the shard.''

''From our scanning of the planet's ecosystem and Legion's description of the flowers biology it is likely that a prime location for the Shard will be a low set of fields currently 1.5 kilometres north, in a small basin.''

''Thanks EDI.'' Shepard motioned for his team to get ready.

''Oh and Commander we have also noticed something that should interest you.''

''What is it EDI?'' Hoping it was finally something positive. ''As you are aware Cerberus motor strikes cut out approximately twelve minutes ago, the Hammerhead communications hub has allowed communication access to the local area. We have picked up Jack, Grunt and Samara presence.''

''Are they injured?'' Shepard asked fearing the worst.

''Grunt received moderate injuries but his krogan biology has healed a majority of these, the other members of his party remain uninjured. It would seem that during the initial conflict Grunt was targeted by a majority of Cerberus sniper teams the biotic intervention of Jack and Samara saved him but the three were quickly pushed away from you. Long range communication was quickly blocked by Cerberus data hackers which I am currently overriding.'' as EDI's voice faded out it was quickly replayed by the grating sound of Grunt.

''Battle master! What a fight! The females and I have killed dozens of these foes, only you could find an all open war on a Geth occupied colony!'' It was clear that Grunt was grinning, most likely just coming off the buzz of a krogan blood rage.

''Glad your happy at least Grunt.'' Shepard said smirking, glad that he had lost no-one during this intense combat.

''I FUCKING TOLD YOU BOY SCOUT!'' Jacks voice shouted over the comms causing Shepard to wince at the ferocity. ''I told you not to trust Cerberus and look what godamm happened!''

''I never trusted Cerberus Jack.'' Shepard said sternly. ''In case you forgot I destroyed the collector base so watch your tone.'' he said asserting his authority, if anyone else said that to her Jack would have broken them in half but Shepard's aptitude at authority and his personal connection to her made her relent.

''Yeah, your right boy scout.. Still you should have seen this coming.''

''Yeah.'' Shepard agreed looking solemnly at the bodies around him. ''I should have.''

''On the bright side.'' Jack said a vicious tone in her voice. ''It felt good to stick it to these bastards.''

''Boss.'' Garrus called his voice slurred from pain meds that had started to kick in. Shepard glanced his way and say the turian motioning him to come closer.

''What is it Garrus?''

''It can't be a coincidence.'' Garrus said his eyes slightly glassy, Shepard inwardly wondered if he should order Garrus to remain behind, he knew the turian would resist but having a drugged up soldier on a battlefield was just asking for trouble.

''What can't be?'' Shepard said prepared to humour some sort of anaesthetic induced ramble.

''Cerberus being here and…''' Garrus paused briefly his mouth opening and closing as if he had forgotten to talk, a small flash of clarity appeared and he continued. ''and us looking for a flower.''

''Garrus, you honestly think Cerberus would deploy this many men to guard flowers?''

''Not about the flowers…'' Garrus said his eyelids quickly dropping. ''It's about Tali..''

Shepard paused for a minute, shocked that his half asleep bleeding friend made this connection and he couldn't astounded him.

''Just think… After you.. You blew up the base and left them… they're gunna be pissed, so what better way of making you an easier target than through her?''

His heart was in his throat right now, he'd never considered that what was being done to Tali was to target him and he cursed himself that she was in her state because of it, Cerberus new that if she died he wouldn't be thinking clearly would probably make some stupid mistake making him easier to kill or capture.

''Why all this trouble for me? They've rebuilt me and I'm going to fight the reapers.''

''I think, its stopped being about you fighting the reapers… I think its that Cerberus aren't gunna be in control anymore.''

Shepard nodded taking into consideration all that Garrus had said and glancing towards him the turian head was dropping and his eyes were on the verge of closing, propping him up on one shoulder Shepard moved Garrus by a nearby rock being careful to set him down gently, letting him go Shepard turned to walk away when he felt a hand grab his calf.

''Shepard… Find that flower.. We've got to save her.'' he whispered before succumbing to sleep.

Walking forward he motioned for the team to gather round him. '' Ok team I want thane and Zaeed to come with me in hammerhead, we're gunna link up with Grunts team and try to find some of these flowers. The rest of you bunker down here protect the wounded and wait till we get back.

Clearly crestfallen at being left behind the team muttered to themselves and moved about creating a rough perimeter.

''You two ready?'' Shepard asked the pair who remained.

''I am ever watchful.'' Thane said solemnly.

''Lets just get this done so I can get a drink.'' Zaeed grunted before walking towards the hammerhead.

''Your driving is certainly lack lustre'' Thane muttered as the hammerhead shot over another hill before slamming down the jet barely stopping the hover tank from hitting the ground.

''Think this is bad, should have seen the Mako.'' Shepard said eyes glued to the forward viewing port.

''I think I'm gunna see my 12 o'clock whiskey.'' Zaeed said his face drawn.

''I think the holes blown the hull are affecting, normally my driving is A class.'' Shepard smiled.

''I have analysed the Hammerhead systems and I have concluded the damages sustained would not be responsible for the quality of driving .''

''Thanks for that EDI..'' Shepard said reminding himself to disconnect her from the speakers on the return to the Normandy. ''Ok guys we're approaching Grunt and the others now we'll dismount EDI will pilot the Hammerhead back and we will search for the flower. There is a small pass we have to get to before we reach to fields so the hammerhead won't be able to cross it in its damage condition.''

''Shepard..'' Zaeed said a serious look coming onto his face, well the parts of his face that could still display emotion. ''I'm guessing that Cerberus and that dam flower are connected, if they sent so many saps to try and stop us I'd guess they would at least salt and burn wherever the flower grew as a back up plan.''

Shepard almost spun out of control of the Hammerhead when Zaeed voiced his concetn and again his heart pounding in his chest, he knew Cerberus was relentless enough to do that sort of thing so he quickly increased the throttle, speeding the vehicle towards the rendezvous point.

As they crested another of the low hills he saw the large shape of Grunt waving them forwards, the slimmer figures of Jack and Samara standing around him weapons held at the ready. He parked the Hammerhead nearby and quickly swung out of the door his feet barely touching the ground before he set off a light jog leaving his crew behind him.

''What's the rush battle master?'' Grunt questioned ''The weaklings are lying dead on the field.''

''What if Cerberus weren't so confident in their ability?'' Shepard asked as his team feel in behind him.

''Then they would ensure our prize would still be destroyed.'' Samara concluded. ''We must make haste then.''

The group thundered on quickly crossing the countryside until eventually the grass fields started to wither and the ground became hard packed earth, the thickets of trees died away until only a few bare branched loners remained ,trunks gnarled and backs twisted. A large series of ridgess rose a hundred metres forming a large barrier to their objective, dozens of small paths dotted the rocks but they only allowed a group to walk two abreast with the exception of Grunt.

''EDI, give me a run down of the area.''

''A large ring of these rocks form a basin of flat fields ,before the _Normandy's _scanners were cut off numerous drop ships were sighted a short distance from the basin, it is most likely Cerberus troops have moved in to secure the area.''

''Double time it people, I want us split into pairs!'' Silently the group quickly broke up and Shepard found the heavy foot stomps of Grunt directly behind him. ''Each person take a different path, I want to surprise these bastards.''

''Two fights in one day battle master?'' Grunt chuckled. ''You spoil me.''

As they nearby the rock face Shepard cast a look to either side of him and saw the other pairs quickly vanish into the winding paths, taking a deep breath and steeling himself for possible disappointment Shepard plunged into the mountain.

* * *

''Keelah! Keep her sedated!'' Dal'Varna shouted as his various staff quickly moved around the patient fingers flying over keypads to adjust machines or preparing to inject Tali with a dozen different drugs. ''Giver her another dose!''

The doctor was woken up during the middle of his sleeping shift by the harsh ringing of his Omni-tool and without even waiting to put on his veil wrappings he sprinted across the medical ships decks before reaching the patient ward ,already the other staff were there waiting for him.

Tali's body had started to shake violently and she had to be strapped down less she damage herself, they had already injected enough sedatives to put down a varren but still her body kept fighting. They have been struggling with her for ten minutes now and Dal was worried that this much stress would kill the young women.

''Are you sure doctor?'' One of his orderlies questioned, she was a young women recently back from her Pilgrimage and didn't have much experience. ''We've already given her three times the recommended dosage, anymore and we risk damaging-''

''I know the damm risk!'' he snapped. ''Unless you want her to snap her own spine from the pressure we NEED to put her down.''

Chastened the quarian nodded her head. ''Yes doctor.''

''You!'' Dal pointed already turning away from the women and he locked eyes with another young quarian who was tightening Tali's braces. ''Bring me the scanner, I need to see what's going on here.''

Scrambling to obey him the doctor scampered off to quickly shuffle through the rooms various draws to find the scanners hoping to not provoke the senior doctors anger again.

Sighing at the boys inexperience and cursing his luck that most of the fleets experience doctors were unavailable and he was stuck with the ships junior contingent, he turned back to Tali and was thankful that most of her convulsing had subsided and a few more restraints were brought down to ensure it stayed that way. He was still worried as Tali's head constantly twitched and her uninjured hand constantly kept clenching into a fight fist, low moans and gasps came from behind the visor sounding desperate and ill.

Taking the scanner out of the assistant's hands he pressed it against Tali's head who was now in the strong grip of one of the orderlies, twiddling with numerous dials and buttons he tuned the piece of equipment and shortly a low buzzing sound came out as the machine set about its task a blurry image slowly appeared the resolution growing each second as it continued to scans, indistinct blurs and blotches slowly materialised into fixed lines and shapes.

Muttering under his breath his eyes rapidly flickering over the images to see what was happening and his chest tightened at what he saw: the cancerous taint of the flower's infection had rapidly spread outwards spindly tendrils had wrapped and penetrated even more of Tali's brain what he initially believed was shadowing turned out to be a exceptional large section of the taint that hadn't been there in the previous scan. He also identified that the tendrils had inched forwards towards the medulla oblongata at a rate he didn't think was possible.

''Doctor, what is it?'' asked his assistant worried at her seniors sudden lack of speech.

''The damm things speeding up.'' he mumbled quietly. ''We've got half a day before it hits, after that only the ancestors know how long we can keep her alive.''

Shocked at the development the staff quickly set into action to set up all of the necessary equipment to prolong Tali's drastically shortened life.

* * *

''Samara, is your team through yet?'' Shepard asked over the comms he glanced upwards the rough edges of the rock path rose to either side of him before pushing outwards almost forming an arc, the affect it made sent a few shafts of light into the passage and Shepard loosing his helmet in the initial shooting meant it was hard to penetrate the darkness, the uneven ground and sporadic rocks jutting from the walls meant it was slow going.

''Not yet Shepard, our chosen path winds and turns significantly we've entered a small tunnel network now so I am unsure as to our direction.''

''Keep going forwards for another two minutes, if you haven't reached the ends double pack and try a different path.''

''Yes commander.'' Samara intoned before cutting the link.

''Smell anything Grunt?'' Shepard questioned to the plodding krogan behind him, at numerous points the path had narrowed considerably and Grunt could barely scrape squeeze through in his hulking armour. The sounds of scraping rock and several krogan curse words quickly meant that any possibility of surprise was lost on them.

He grunted loudly as his shoulder clanged against a small bulge on the wall before he took a deep sniff. ''I smell… rock.. And machine oil. I think we are close battle master.''

Spurred on by the comment Shepard quickened his pace as they forged through the path, after what seemed like forever and numerous stumble and trips a the path ahead of them started to lighten and Shepard could feel a soft breeze flowing through, the coolness of it brushing against his bare head.

Finally they stumbled out of the mountains Shepard shielding his eyes from the sun as he adjusted to the new brightness, Grunt came after him a loud thug echoing out as he collided with another rock, after the glare died down he saw in front of him a large meadow stretching out in front of him, flowers sprung up everywhere is a riot of colours stretching from bridge red to deep, rich blue and the sight of such beauty after their gritty fire fight momentarily halted him and he took a second to collect himself and savour the view.

As he raised his gaze upwards towards the rest of the basin he was pleasantly surprised that he couldn't see any further Cerberus forces and for a second he wondered if a trap of sorts had already been set and they were bugging out but when nothing exploded or caught on fire he relaxed his guard somewhat and activated his ear piece.

''Recovery teams this is Shepard, we have arrived on the other side, no other Cerberus forces spotted, I repeat no hostile forces spotted.

Zaeed's gruff voice answered him. ''Me and the crazy biotic are almost through as well Shepard, she took a fall and hurt her ankle but we're making good progress.''

''Samara?''

''We've had to double back Shepard, we're taking your path and we will be with you shortly.''

''Good, I want you all to link up with us and began searching for the flower.''

''What exactly are we looking for Shepard?''

''The Shard of the veil flower from what I have gathered from Quarian literature and their remaining databanks is a small flower, with dark purple triangular petals framing a few antenna, though these records may not be accurate as most data is corrupt and literature can change over time.''

''Thanks EDI, Ok everyone I want eye's peeled for this flower, Grunt I don't want you stepping on it.''

The krogan have a small chuckle. ''I don't think flowers are a worthy fight battle master.''

''I remember a planet I was on, back on one of my jobs.. Dam place had six foot tall bloody plants, they could swallow a person whole.'' his voice full of nostalgia

''I'm guessing you didn't find that out from personal experience Zaeed. Though that might explain your winning appearance and sunny disposition.''

''The dam rookie was always far to eager to see things up close.'' Zaeed said his voice contain a hint of sorrow.

''We're here Shepard.'' Samara's voice answered breaking up the depressing conversation and this time Shepard could hear her with his ears not just over the comms, turning his head he saw the justicar ,her armour smeared with ash and mud, run out of mountains appearing unfazed by jarring shift of light her steps as sure as always, it wouldn't have surprised Shepard if she sprinted down that path. Jack came out a minute later much less gracefully as she tripped over a final rock landing sprawled on the grass.

After a extensive moment of cursing Jack picked herself up and joined the group.

''Ok everyone, I want us spread out across the field, seventy meter spacing between us I want this flower found dam fast before Cerberus comes to crash the party.''

''Errr Shepard.'' Jack said raising her hand.

''What is it?'' Shepard asked throwing her a questioned glance.

''A fight.'' Grunt grinned racking his shotgun.

Shepard looked in the direction of her hand and saw the beetle shaped outlines of Kodiak drop ships, their hulls painted white and Cerberus logo's clearly visible, appearing over the mountain side and the smaller shapes of Cerberus troopers could be seen moving up in squad across the field rushing to engage the intruders. But beyond them, the thing that most gripped Shepard heart was the lazy smoke trails that appeared in the sky signalling the beginning of a fire.

*I apologize for the massive wait for this chapter, been out of town for a week and have been caught up in a lot of exam you all enjoy and there's not too many errors*


	21. Chapter 21

*This will be the last combat related chapter in this story, following chapters will focus more on Tali/Shepard will try to get this done as quickly as possible to focus on the pair, have received comments saying they want this over with so will do my bestHope all enjoy*

''For Tuchanka!'' Grunt roared stomping across the grass, spittle flying from his mouth as he raced towards the advancing enemy, his shotgun clenched between his hands anticipating the bloodshed.

Shepard knew it was pointless to try and restrain him, and he knew that Grunt would at least give him some breathing room to find the flower before Cerberus caught up with them. ''Zaeed!'' he said pointing at the mercenary who had already unclipped his rifle. ''I want you and Samara to go up and support Grunt, if he gets to far do what you have to to pull him back, lift him if you have to I just don't want him cut off.''

''Aye Shepard.'' Zaeed said sprinting forwards, Samara gave a small nod before she followed, her hands encased in a biotic glow.

''Rest of you spread out ,find this flower, and for gods sake keep your head down.''

With a chorus of agreements they scattered each person moving around the fields ,eyes stuck to the ground tip toeing so as to not accidentally crush anything useful. It made for a ridiculous sight and in any other circumstance Shepard would have laughed at the absurdity of it but currently he was to worried of the advancing Cerberus forces .

The sharp retorts of Grunts shotgun could be heard followed by the screams of the wounded and dying and the krogan's bellowing laughter, he could hear the return fire of the Cerberus personnel but it was sporadic and thankfully wasn't aimed at them.

''It seems that someone is enjoying themselves.'' Thane commented, his foot steps were light as always and he deftly sprung from flower patch to patch his eyes rapidly scanning the area for his prize in a way that only a lifetime of assassinations and training could give.

''I swear Shepard, you tell anyone I went damm flower picking I'll shove my boot up your ass.'' Jack said.

''I'll keep that in mind.'' he said not looking up.

For another minute the group searched without pause the area they covered growing larger and larger, Shepard's mind slowly filled with doubt at their lack of success and he cursed at their inability to find a damm flower.

''Samara, report!''

''We have stopped the Cerberus advance Shepard, Grunt has halted and we've dealt with around a third of their forces, soon the fires will reach our position and we will have to fall back. You have two minutes before it reaches you.''

''Can't your biotics stop them?

''I cannot contain the fire and deal with Cerberus I will be heavily exposed and the others may not be able to sufficiently cover me.''

''Ok, keep them off us at least.'' Shepard almost let out another curse, such a simple mission had quickly devolved into chaos as unpredicted setback after setback hit them.

''Double time it people, we've got a few minutes at best.''

''I'm looking Shepard, but this field is damm big.'' Jack replied.

* * *

''Shala?'' Dal'Varna repeated over the vid-comm. ''Did you get that?''

''Yes.'' Shala replied her eyes downcast and her voice full of worry. ''I'm just thinking, how could this thing spread so rapidly, I thought we had time.''

''So did I Shala, Keelah we haven't seen a case of this in centuries, we have little idea how it develops and acts, all I've got to off is a few scans and half corrupted data from the homeworld.''

''Are you prepared?'' she asked.

''I've got my team securing equipment and the necessary apparatus now, we will be able to forestall it but Shala, I honestly don't see how we can cure this.''

''Dammit Dal!'' Shala almost shouted and the doctor was shocked to see the admiral loose her composure, she must have picked up his reaction because she let out a heavy sigh and brought her hand to her visor. ''I'm sorry my friend, I haven't been sleeping well since Tali's return and I shouldn't have''

''No need to apologize Shala this has been taxing on us all.'' he cut off his voice comforting,

''So it has.'' Shala agreed then she briefly looked around her, although Dal couldn't see anything except her head it looked rather conspiratorial. ''Dal I've been talking to some of my colleagues, calling upon favours and I've managed to get some things that could help.'' she brought up her Omni-tool and forwarded Dal a message.

He opening it up and a large list appeared, he quickly scanned through it and his eyes widened, he kept flicking his gaze between Shala and his wrist, the admiral sat there a small seed of guilt in her eyes and her shoulders tense.

''Shala this is-''

''Yes I know Dal, I pulled these from some of the other medical ships across the fleet, as an admiral I can move a lot of things.''

''But Shala, the some of these things, Kelaah we could treat a whole platoon with the amount of equipment on this list, how did you manage to authorize this with the other admirals?''

An awkward silence followed as Shala didn't answer, she averted her eyes from Dal and he was sure she was toying with her hands.

''Shala? You did get authorisation for these?''

''Tali can't die!'' Shala burst out. ''I'm not going to loose her because of some admirals thinking my request is a 'misuse of fleet resources.'' it sounded like a thin excuse and they both new it and there was clearly desperation in Shala's eyes, for any Quarian to use such precious materials was completely alien to them and if people found out it was an admiral of all people who had done it there would be massive repercussions.

''Shala, I don't know…'' Dal trailed off unsure.

''You must! You promised that you would save Tali and dammit Dal she needs to live.''

''But Shala, this is borderline treason!''

''You think I don't know that?'' she replied fire in her voice, it strongly reminded him of a mother protecting her own child.

''Shala, are you sure you want to direct all these resources to one person?'' he knew it sounded cold but like the seventeen million other quarians ,the lives of the fleet must come before themselves. ''I'm not sure we'll be able to keep this a secret indefinitely.'' he let the implication hang in the air ,both of them knowing what would happen if word got out over what Shala had done.

''Yes Dal.'' Shala said desperation and fear in her eyes replaced by determination. ''And damn the consequences.''

* * *

Shepard dove to the ground as a string of shots flash nearby, one of them clipping his shields, he landed heavily on the ground crushing a cluster of flowers beneath his armour and causing a rainbow of pollen to shoot up around him and into his face.

Through stinging eyes Shepard glanced over and saw a trio of Cerberus soldiers advance forwads the raging inferno that licked at their backs didn't seem to phase them infact it seemed that they were deliberately going at that pace to make sure everything was destroyed.

Suddenly the three men were enveloped in a deep blue field and were yanked off the ground, dropping their weapons in surprise as they haplessly flailed around suspended in the air before a series of deep booms from a shotgun drilled shots into each of their chests.

''Nice one asari.'' Grunt rumbled. ''You okay battle master?'' though he didn't seem to concerned, a large grin across his face.

''Yeah, yeah.'' he replied picking himself up and trying to brush off the worst of the dirt.

''Shepard!'' Thane's voice called to him. ''I think I've spotted the flower, its roughly twenty metres away from me.''

''Great news!'' Shepard almost shouted. ''Grab the dam thing and lets get out of here.''

''That will be… problematic, there is currently a Cerberus squad thirty metres away.''

''Not for long, Grunt?'' Shepard said looking towards him

''Way ahead of you Battle master.'' came the eager response and Shepard saw the krogan pull back from the fighting before he started to stomp across their line towards Thane.

''Jack I want you with me, give me some cover to get the flower.''

''Great, promoted from flower picker to flower picker protector, I really am starting to miss my days in the cult.'' she responded flatly as she trotted up behind the commander.

Giving her a nod Shepard unclipped a pistol from his side and sprinted to where Thane was ,hoping that he could get their quick enough, he briefly looked to his left and he saw the fire was steadily moving towards them, by now the flames were a good 15 metres in the air and the smoke they spewed blotted out much of the sky.A large chunk of the Cerberus troops were lying dead on the field although enough of them were still shooting at them to cause problems and Thane was having a hard time evaded all the fire that was coming his way. Shepard was unsure if they were aware of the flowers presence or they just really wanted the drell dead but a dozen of them men were spread out in the area trying and failing to gun Thane down.

Grunt was nearing the squad now and with precision almost the entire squad shifted focus onto the charging krogan clearly learning from their previous mistakes and realised to allow the krogan to get into swinging range was to invite death.

Grunt tried to wade through the fire his head down and his forearms protecting his face but the concentration of fire pouring at him was to much for even the krogan to handle and he staggered to a halt. Eventually a trio of shots struck his knee and brought him down.

''Jack, new plan I want a bubble around Grunt, keep him alive!''

Nodding her agreement Jack peeled off and sprinted towards Grunt her hands glowing and a snarl on her face. A shimmering field appeared around Grunts bleeding form and all of the shots that flew towards him pinged off the aura.

Shepard carried on and fired a few ineffectual shots at the squad in the hopes it would distract some of them from Grunt and Jack. Finally he reached Thane who nodded his thanks for the help and pointed his hand towards a small cluster of flowers not far away, at first glance they looked exactly the same as the hundreds of others that filled the field but then in the centre standing taller than the others a few deep purple petals could be spotted framing a flower that perfectly matched EDI's description.

''Good eyes Thane, now lets get that and pull back.''

''Right behind you!''

Shepard wasted no time holstering his pistol he then swung out his assault rifle and with his finger on the trigger sprinting forward a cry of his lips he started his mad dash forwards, he saw Thane running silently by his side a shuriken drawn and snapping off quick shots at Cerberus.

The squad reacted immediately and turned away from Grunt and aimed their weapons at Shepard although one of them dropped as a trio of Thanes bullets popped his head and a second crumpled down his torso a ruin from Shepard's spraying. Bracing their feet and propping stocks against their shoulders the soldiers opened fire and quickly Shepard and Thane were wading into a storm of fire.

Thane's superb reflex allowed him to roll and swerve out of the way of the majority of the bullets his shields easily absorbing the few that hit him, Shepard on the other hand wasn't blessed with such dexterity and he quickly felt his shields depleting before giving out in a final depressing pop. Immediately he felt several large impact striking his pauldrons and chest, he felt his armour withstanding the first few shots and was grateful that none of them had struck his vulnerable head.

His gratitude was short-lived when he felt a sharp sting at his side quickly followed by another at his left shoulder as his armour was finally punctured, glancing down he saw a small trickle of blood seeping out of the hole and cursed realising that this mad rush was going to get him killed.

He flopped to ground hoping it would buy him enough time for his shields to recover but he knew that it was a false hope, glancing up he saw the soldiers shift their rifles downwards and prepare to finish him. The mistake the soldiers made that in their haste to kill the pair in front of them they forgot about the small problem of the angry krogan at their flank.

Grunts heavy fist swung out pulverising a man's skull with a hard crunch before he continued forward and brought his shotgun round like a club and breaking a second mans spine, immediately the squad became confused and disorganised unsure as to what threat they should focus on, thankfully this gave Shepard the pause he needed for his shields to recharge and an application of medi-gel to stem the bleeding. Jumping to his feet Shepard continued with his charge seeing that Thane was a dozen yards in front of him and was almost on top of the flower.

Leaping out of the clumsy jab of a trooper he spun around and fired from his gun stitching a string of holes in the mans torso before he continued, in one fluid motion he leapt over the flowers location plucked it from the ground and tucked it into his pocket.

''Shepard, I have the flower, let us retreat.''

''Don't need to tell us twice Thane.'' Shepard agreed as he looked up, it seemed that the fire had risen to either greater heights and was only a dozen metres from Grunt who was busying trying to yank his foot out of the back of a Cerberus trooper.

''Everyone pull back! Objective is secured!''

* * *

''Doctor, we've got some surprising news.''

''Report.'' Dal said wondering if Tali's condition had somehow gotten even worse.

''We've got reports from some of the ensigns in the cargo hold, they are reporting a large shipment of materials coming in from across the fleet, sir a lot of this is medical equipment.''

''Really?'' Dal asked feigning shock, he knew that Shala was going through with her plan but the speed at which the items were arriving surprised him, as an afterthought he realised that such speed will undoubtedly mean that the equipments relocation will be noticed even sooner.

''Yes doctor, seems to have been pulled from a dozen different medical ships sir. Is this is an error or something,? we could treat half the fleet with what we have packed down there from the reports I'm getting.''

''I don't know, I'll send a report to the admirals as soon as I can in the mean time it would be wrong to allow this to go to waste.''

''Doctor?'' the questioned hung over the comm.

''I want as much of the equipment assigned to the medical rooms as quickly as possible, specifically Tali'Zorah.''

There was a brief pause on the other end and Dal hoped that the assistant would not press further with anymore questions and the tension slowly mounted.

''Ok sir, just processed the request with the hold, they'll start bringing the equipment up within fifteen minutes.''

''How long will it take to get it all set up?''

''Hour and a half maybe Doctor, there is a lot of stuff.''

''I want it done in an hour.'' he replied before cutting the link.

Dal sighed, he knew that he wouldn't be getting any sleep soon and he quickly turned on his Omni-tool and injected a couple high power stims into his system, almost immediately he felt a rush of electricity jolt through his veins and the tiredness dissipated within a second.

''Keelah Tali, if you don't get well soon I'm afraid you won't be the only one joining the ancestor.'' he said warily as he sat up and left his room.

* * *

''Shep I'm hardly surprised that you're coming back from the place that is currently spewing a lot of smoke.'' Kasumi said leaning over the rock as the rest of the waiting team ambled to their feet, weapons held ready.

''Well you know me Kasumi, I like to leave an impression.''

''My face can attest to that.'' Garrus said his eyes stilled unfocused but no longer containing the blank expression they did not long ago.

''If anything it's an improvement.'' although Garrus couldn't see his face yet the relief that was coming over the comms told him what he wanted to know.

''You got the flower then? Or do you need me to do everything again?''

''Your face would prove useful as a shield , its done well so far.''

Shepard didn't respond instead he glanced towards one of the rear monitors of the Hammerhead, thankfully Cerberus has stopped any pursuit of them and trip back to the rest of the squad had been largely uneventful, it seemed that someone had the foresight to reposition the shuttle in the field in front of the rocks and thankfully Shepard only saw a few scorch marks and bullet holes on the side armour.

''We're going to ditch the hammerhead here, it's too damaged to manage a jump back onto the Normandy.''

''Damm..'' Jacob muttered. ''It was just two days from retirement.''

''Cut the chatter.'' Miranda snapped over the comms cutting off the small chuckles that came from the other humans. ''Everyone load onto the shuttle, get the wounded on first.''

The hammerhead came to a slow halt and Grunt and Thane who had to resort to cling to the tank's side armour because the interior was completely cramped with the addition of Jack as well, they released their death grips on the hover tanks handles and shakily stepped onto the ground.

''Shepard, I would appreciate if we never have to repeat that experience again.''

''Death from falling off a tank would be shameful.'' Grunt agreed already his wounds wear healing over and he looked no worse from the damage he took.

''Just be thankful Cerberus didn't pursue us, I wouldn't have been able to keep that slow pace otherwise.'' Shepard replied as he clambered out of the tanks side hatch.

''Hard to be thankful for that trip.'' Thane replied though a smile was on his face.

By the time the whole group pulled themselves out of the smoking tank Garrus and Jacob had been loaded onto the shuttle and the rest of them we're climbing aboard and taking their seats. Miranda stood hands braced behind her back as she waited for the last of them to get aboard as Shepard jogged up.

''Glad to see you made it back Shepard, you secured the flower?''

''Thane has it.'' he said jerking his thumb back.

''Good and Shepard.'' she whispered leaning forward. ''Do you mind if we have a, private conversation?''

''Not now.'' Shepard cut her off sharply. ''We've got a lot to do and we need to keep focused.''

''Of course Shepard, you're right.'' and without another word she turned around and climbed into the

shuttle.

*Hope you all enjoyed this part and I apologize for any mistakes that I've made, from here on I will be focusing on Tali and Shepard.*


	22. Chapter 22

*There's no excuse for the abysmal time that's taken me to get this chapter out and I apologize for anyone that I've left dangling during the wait, I've had a lot of finals coming up, was away for two weeks and some family issues have cropped up keeping me away from the computer for any length of time to get into writing.A massive thanks to 10isboy for messaging me and getting me back into writing,Equally massive thanks to blackwind 2254 for taking the time to read through my work and improve the quality for my readers*

''Raan, I've been looking through my reports and it seems that a large amount of medical equipment has been shuffled through the fleet, it seems that some of this has been passed with your authorization?'' Han'Gerrel asked the question good-heartedly, the pair of them had remained on rather good terms throughout their careers partly based on both their connections to the Zorahs and Shala considered the old soldier one of the more trustworthy admirals on the fleet.

''Yes, one of my assistants showed me that a lot of our resources in the fleet had not been proportioned out thoroughly and some of our less used vessels had an unneeded amount of equipment. Naturally I relocated some of them to improve efficiency.'' the lie rolled of her tongue and was grateful she had spent a considerable amount of time thinking of lies and excuses she could use to slow down and deceive the rest of the admirals. The fact that it was Gerrel who had first brought the matter to her was a double edged sword, because of their friendship he was more likely to believe her deception but having to lie to a friend pained her deeply and she almost cursed the ancestors for bringing such events to fruition.

''I see…'' he replied slowly glancing down his the data-pad in his hands and back to the vid-screen of Shala clearly seeing a conflict in the information. ''Just that the equipment you've…shuffled has yet to arrive at the other ships.''

''Well the loading of such equipment may take a while and our shuttles certainly aren't what they used to be.'' the comment producing a sad chuckle from the both of them. ''plus our relocation to the Crescent Nebula stalled a lot of transportation.

''Of course.'' Han nodded, a seed of scepticism remained though the trust he held for Shala meant he held his tongue.

Shala feigned her Omni-tool activating and quickly glanced downwards to avoid meeting the other admiral's gaze. ''Oh, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I've just got an message apparently there been a mishap in the _Tonbay's_ commerce deck and a few families are getting all riled up.''

Han let our a tired laugh. ''An Admirals work is never done.''

''No its not.'' agreed Shala. ''We must all server the fleet, goodbye.'' she cut the link and suddenly she felt as if she had aged a decade, throughout her career as an admiral she realised it wasn't the prestigious privilege that the majority of the fleet thought it was. It was full of tedious reports and sessions with almost everyone of them driving home the grimness of their situation as they read the dwindling fuel reserves and crop fertilisers every year.

Despite all this if someone had asked her a month ago that she would have to lie to a fellow admiral about grievous misuse of fleet property she would have laughed and thought them crazy. Now, she cursed her luck and hoped that this whole nightmare would end soon.

A small bleeping sound came from her Omni-tool flicking open her inbox she knew that such hopes were unlikely to come true, a vid communication session invite was sent to her from Daro'Xen and her heart was in her throat. She was reasonably confident in keeping the truth from Gerrel whose trust and his rigid belief in quarian honesty and dependability, Daro on the other hand one was of the more shrewd Admirals on the board and her quick wit and sharp mind meant that the only thing from quickly gaining dominance over the board was her general lack of interest in anything over than experiments relating to the Geth.

Shala knew that attempting to try and deceive her would be futile so she quickly declined the invitation and stood up, deciding that a tour around her ship would hopefully alleviate some of her worries. As she quickly left her room she wondered how far she could run before her actions caught up with her.

* * *

''Joker!'' Shepard almost shouted as he thundered out of the Airlock leaving his team behind.

''Way ahead of you Commander.'' he quickly shot back his arms already quickly flying across panels and readouts faster than Shepard could register them showing the natural skill that Joker handled the _Normandy_. The ships engines quickly powered up and its engines began to pulse with immense power as the ship prepared to shoot away.

''EDI, do we have clearance to leave, if we end up getting spaced because a geth gunner got a funny idea I'm going to be pissed.'' His voice was full of energy at their victory and the closeness to their goal.

''We do Commander, also the geth request that you provide me with Legions storage unit so I can transmit the necessary data for the collective to incorporate it back into the consensus.''

Shepard nodded and quickly fetched the small device out of his pocket and tossed it towards Joker who quickly inserted it into a small import slot.

''Thank you Shepard, process will be done by the time we leave the Peruses Veil.''

''How long till we hit the nearest mass relay?''

''Approximately two and a half hours commander.''

''Make it two hours, I don't care if we shoot out our engines afterwards, time is of the essence.''

''Yes commander.'' she replied before her hologram winked out.

''Planning on busting out our engines Commander? I'm almost insulted.'' he replied jokingly although it was somewhat forced, they both could feel the tension in the air, they hadn't heard from the Migrant Fleet in a while and they were completely in the dark about Tali.

''I trust you can keep her together, Tali's counting on you.''

''No pressure.'' he smirked. ''Now at this point I'd probably crack my fingers in an impressive display but yeah… I don't want to shatter my knuckles.''

Shepard laughed slightly at the pilots attempts at lifting the mood. ''While we are in transit I'll be in my cabin, EDI if anyone wishes to contact me send them to Deck 1 and give me prior notice.

''Of course Commander, logging you out.''

With that Shepard turned around and marched through his ground team, patting shoulders and offering words of thanks to the people who had risked their lives for him as he headed to the elevator.

''EDI.'' Joker said as his eyes flickered over the various screens in front of him. ''Do we have a location of the Migrant Fleet?''

''Indeed, Tali'Zorah's previous details about fleet movement and comm-buoy pick ups using Quarian encryptions pin-point the fleet at the Zelene system in the Crescent Nebula.

''Maybe we'll be able to pick up a few souvenirs on Illum while we are there.''

''Shepard.'' Miranda said in a subdued voice as she stepped into the cabin.

Shepard's head flicked up from looking at the floor: he attempted to find a way to occupy his mind but there were no ship related issues that needed him and he quickly tired of flicking through the extranet. Giving up he finally just sat onto his bed and contemplated his thoughts and the mission ahead, his torso was wrapped in dozens of bandages and only a dull ache in his body and some red marks on the side of his face were testament to the beating he took _Chakwas is probably on expert on treating cyborgs by now_ he thought to himself.

''Yeah?'' he responded he knew this conversation was coming and he had been dreading it.

Miranda stepped forward, her earlier hesitation replaced by the mask of confidence she showed the rest of the crew though Shepard could see the cracks in it. ''I think we need to talk about.'' she paused slightly unsure what exactly she should describe it as. ''recent events.''

''Aye that we do.'' Shepard nodded solemnly, he motioned for her to sit at the couch and stood up to move there himself.

''Miranda, we both know that for the past couple weeks things between us have… developed into something.''

''that's one thing to call it.'' she smirked.

''I'm not going to insult you by saying that this whole thing has been one way.'' It felt weird for Shepard to openly admit to such a thing and any kind of relief that he was hoping to come from vocalising his thoughts unfortunately didn't come.

''But you care about Tali too much?'' she asked, her eyes not full of anger or hurt just an acceptance. ''I'm not going to lie to you, it hurts, getting this close to another person but I understand the need for this to stop and I'm grateful it has before things have gotten too deep, it'll hurt for a while but I'll be fine in the end, I've always been good at taking care of myself.'' for a brief second all of her walls of self assurance in her body and mind faded and she was laid bare.

Shepard was shocked at her statement but after a brief pause he remembered who he was talking to, Miranda was one of the most intelligent and perceptive crew members he had so he shouldn't have been surprised that she had come to this conclusion.

''Yeah, I do, despite everything that's been happening I can hardly picture my life without her.'' he said with conviction.

''She does the one thing that I can't.''

Shepard turned his head and raised his eyebrow waiting for her to continue.

Miranda looked and him and a small sad smile appeared on her face. ''She reminds you of peace Shepard, that's the one thing no one on the Normandy can do. To them, hell even to me no matter what the first thing you are to us is a soldier. To her though you're a soldier second and a man first. Through out your life you've known nothing but war but when she is with you-''

''I can remember peace.'' he finished with a smile. ''When did you get this smart, I think Mordin will feel threatened if he ever found out.''

''Can't have that now can we.'' she said. ''Honestly though Shepard, Grunt can probably see it its so obvious, whenever she's nearby you look like you've just shrugged 20 kilos off your shoulder, can't imagine how you feel when you're both here. ''she said gesturing to the cabin.

''That and she has a pretty cute accent.'' Shepard joked.

Miranda laughed at the comment and lightly pushed his shoulder. ''Nice way to ruin the mood we had there Commander, and don't worry we're going to solve this problem we've got the flower and its not going to be long until we're in the Fleet.''

''Not soon enough in my opinion, I just can't wait until this nightmare is finally over.''

''I think we can all agree on that she said.'' and the pair sat in comfortable silence with each other for a couple minutes until Miranda Omni-tool gave a small beep, glancing down she flipped open the window and Shepard watched as she read it trying to gauge her reaction.

''Seems Mordin and Chakwas require my help with the flower apparently my 'forward thinking and biotic capabilities' may make it useful for helping prepare the flower.''

''I don't even want to know what ideas he has.'' Shepard with a shake of his head.

''Unfortunately I'm about to find out, bye Shepard.''

''See you Miranda, and its been good to talk about this.''

''No problem, we needed to clear this matter.'' and Shepard could only nod his head in agreement.

Miranda stepped out of the door and turned her head towards Shepard. ''Tali is a lucky women.'' she said before the doors closed.

Shepard stood there in silence for a while thankful that the pair of them were able to resolve the issue without any sort of hassle and again he was grateful for the clear head his XO possessed.

''I bet Tali isn't feeling so lucky right now.'' he muttered before returning to his bed.

A recent comment brought his head up though. ''EDI? I thought I said that if any personnel were coming to Deck 1 I was to be given notice?''

''Sorry Commander.'' came the voice. ''But I thought that it would be better if you were caught by surprise my Operative Lawson, often over analyzing can lead to poor actions.''

Shepard nodded his head surprised at how human EDI seemed sometimes.

* * *

''Doctor! Her lungs are collapsing!'' one of the aides cried, the room was a flurry of activity and the assistants quickly hopped between machines or held equipment in their hands ready to leap into action if they were required.

The medical team had spent the better part of an hour hooking up various machines or rolling new ones in to the room once the loading crews had finally manage to relocate it to the medical rooms, few questioned where exactly they had found all this new machinery each content in the belief that the ship captain and their superiors would have the answers.

''What are you a fresh graduate?'' he shot back as he surveyed the room quickly viewing thereadings of the various machines.

''it's tension pneumothorax so before I'm looking at a corpse quickly deal with it, and you'' he said pointing at another aide. ''I want an increase to her antibiotic and immuno-suppressionboosters to counter the hole we will need to make."

They nodded their heads in agreement as one the quarians quickly started to adjust one of the drips attached to Tali's arm while the other quickly pulled a reinforced needle attached to a syringe from one of the trays, giving a brief pause to remember where he should make the puncture he quickly stabbed downwards the needle sinking through the enviro-suit, the doctor quickly withdrew the syringe and almost immediately another pair of hands reach out and applied a loose patch to the punctuated area and sealed three of the sides.

''Well done.'' he nodded pleased that the assistants had managed to keep their calm under this pressure though he knew they weren't safe yet, not by far. ''I expect heart failure to begin to set up soon, I want defibrillators set up incase of irregular rhythms and adrenaline shots ready to be administered.''

A chorus of acknowledgements answered him and a few more machines were rolled up around Tali's already surrounded by machines. ''Kelna.'' he said singling out one of them, she quickly set down one of her data-pads and practically raced towards him. ''Good work so far, now can you tell me what sort of readings we are getting now.''

She paused briefly and he saw her eyes flicker up into the corner of her visor where he knew read outs and information would be streamed directly onto the interior of the plexi-glass, it was one of the newest innovations in the fleet and the Quarian who had brought the technology that made it capable was guaranteed a position on the _Moreh _which was one of the fleets forward ships on technology and developments.

''Tali'Zorah started to loose control of her internal body temperature close to ten minutes ago, we are having her suit try and maintain her as best we can but it's far from ideal, and with her recent lung collapse and what appears to be irregular heart readings starting to appear I doubt she will be able to support herself without machine aid.''

''How long exactly, vague answers are not going to save her life.'' he snapped.

''Optimistically, I'd say thirty-five minutes.''

''Optimism hasn't really been working for us so far.'' he muttered, as he pondered over the news.

''Indeed doctor, if we are looking at a worst case scenario then we need to get those machines operational now.''

Dal saw a brief message flash up on his Omni-tool and glanced down to see it was from Shala, knowing that the contents of the message most likely contained things no one else should happen to glance upon he quickly walked towards one of the theatres corners and pretending to look like he was adjusting equipment.

Flipping open the message he quickly scanned the contents

_Dal, I cannot keep the other admirals in the dark for too long, as soon as Daro'Xen gets suspicious the time you have is in hours._

_Please Hurry and save my Tali_

Dal closed the message and fought to maintain his posture so as to not give away his feelings, he knew of Admiral Daro's reputation for a cold, calculating women and he feared what she would do if she found out of his involvement in this whole scandal.

* * *

''EDI, I'm reading some energy fluctuations in engine four?'' asked Joker puzzled. ''We haven't even got the girl sprinting yet, why's the dam thing bugging out now.''

''Because Jeff, anytime the ship needed to go at such speeds we have had Tali'Zorah attending to the core and engines, without her technical expertise our output isn't optimal.''

''Fantastic.'' Joker muttered. ''How likely is it of damage coming to the engines?''

''Currently 9.87% chance of critical damage occurring to engines, if we maintain current speed or more chance increases to 34.38% within an hour.''

''And if we maintain this until we hit the relay?''

A brief pause that Joker knew was from EDI's reluctance to share the grim news, her processors could have calculated it before the words even left his mouth. ''Maintaining current speed until nearest mass relay leads to a 89.76% chance of critical failure to an engine, 32.12% of _Normandy becoming completely immobile from damage until lengthy repairs are conducted._

''Should we tell Shepard? Possibly reduce our speed.''

''It would be unwise to burden Commander Shepard further .'' EDI replied. ''Also I estimate that Shepard would not reduce the ships speed even knowing these statistics.''

''Stubborn as a mule.'' he muttered.

''I have assigned engineers Donnelly and Daniels to there stations and they are currently working as quickly as possible.''

''Lets hope it is enough, EDI do you have any idea how we are going to get into the Fleet, we are lacking a certain Quarian to give us the pass code and as much as I have faith in you we are outnumbered I think… around fifty thousand to one. Granted it'll be a close battle but I'd prefer not to risk it.''

A brief pause followed the question causing Joker to wonder what was taking the AI so long and he knew she had a plan of some sort.

Then in a voice that if he didn't know she was in a different end of the galaxy he would've thought she was standing right behind him, Tali's heavily accented voice came over the comms. ''I think I should be able to fool the quarians monitoring the fleets perimeter joker.''

A grin spread across Jokers features as the flawless impersonation EDI managed, she even produced the voice a slight synthetic quality that Tali's visor gave off. ''EDI have you always been this devious or am I just rubbing off on you?

*Here you go, and again sorry for the massively long wait that its taken me to produce this chapterAs always hope you enjoy and review if you feel there are areas I can improve on*


End file.
